My Wonderful Life
by Retorica
Summary: Kagamine Rin, a music producer, had a wonderful life other than producing music. A 'wonderful' school life—befriending the insane Hatsune Miku, asking Kagamine Len to be her boyfriend, and getting involved in some other weird things. What else will happen? RinｘLen
1. New School Term, Okay

~~Trying to make a normal story that doesn't involve death... No, actually I started this a year ago but then it's really crappy, the formatting's crappy, so I decided to type this from the beginning.

The main idea of this story is P—stands for producer?—music producer, and of course, VocaloidP (ボカロP).

...And is there any equivalent English saying of 'yoroshiku onegaishimasu'? I have no idea, so, yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Disclaimer: Kagamine Rin and Hatsune Miku belong to Crypton Future Media.

* * *

At that very moment, I received a new email. Thinking it was just the usual alert from a website where I had an account there, I ignored it at first and continued my 'work'. That number '1' in brackets in front of the browser's tab title just sat there before I minimized the window, making it unseen. On my desktop, piano roll, audio spectrum and mixer were lined up neatly. Once again clicking the play button, music flowed from my headphone.

I smiled as the music ended. Finally getting the satisfaction, I clicked the record button.

I opened my mouth, took a deep breath and started singing.

* * *

Chapter One: New School Term, Okay.

* * *

I was kind of... regretting my action for ignoring the email on the previous night.

I found myself sitting in front of the computer in the morning, racing against the time because I had to go to school—it's the first day! The opening ceremony! Being a good kid, I had to attend, but there I was, tapping my left index finger impatiently as I clicked and typed things into the computer.

Because I completely had no idea that he had released a new song. I wasn't that sure that he was a 'he', since I have no idea of his face or voice (common things in the internet? Know the real gender of a person across the internet? Don't think so), like I care, it didn't matter. I didn't need to see his face or hear his voice or know his gender to become his fan.

Because...

"Rin! You want to be late or what?! Get down here and have your breakfast, then go to school as quick as possible!" My mother yelled from downstairs, making me jump slightly from my seat.

Her voice didn't sound 'good' in my ears. So I decided that leaving the computer was the best thing to do for that time.

I quickly closed all the windows without bothering to save anything and called back to my mother, "Coming!" I stayed there until the 'shutting down' message got displayed on the screen, and hurried down, not wanting to meet my angry mother.

A good thing that she didn't look as bad as I thought, she didn't yell anything after she saw my face in front of her eyes. She served the breakfast immediately as I took a seat on the dining table.

"Rin," My mother said while I was eating, so I gave her a muffled 'hm?' answer, "You certainly waiting for this, right? To be a high schooler..." She continued.

I smiled, "Not really, I'm not waiting for anything as long as I have my computer~!"

"Rin..." She muttered.

"Of course I was just kidding." I stated firmly. "But it's not a wrong thing to say that I'm not waiting for it as well..."

She just smiled, "Even if you say so, I bet you'll enjoy your new life in senior high! Making new friend, be more active in school activity and getting better!"

Again, I smiled, "Of course!"

* * *

Of course, what? The teacher was babbling about this school is this and this school is that, and I didn't bother to hear him—my mind was thinking about something else, the new song!

So it was a kind of 'normal' when I found myself busy looking at my phone as my homeroom teacher saying things about friends, works, blablablah (I wasn't hearing him but I know what he's talking about? Don't ask).

Actually I want to be a better girl as I entered senior high, but it's a hard thing to do...

Scrolling down the texts, I read the comments of the song one-by-one.

"Another great job!"

"Love it!"

"As good as usual!"

"More! I want more!"

...And so.

Gah! There were many comments already, mostly all of them said that the music was good and I hadn't heard it yet.

Thinking that I was beyond possible, I thought I would download it into my phone as hear it as soon as possible, but the teacher didn't say so. He suddenly called, "Okay, now it's your turn, the girl with white bow who's playing with the phone!"

I didn't put my whole attention to the phone, luckily I could still head the teacher's call and I answered him (yes, a male homeroom teacher... Not to mention his hair is pink), "Okay..." Then I stood up and and started to introduce myself, "My name is Kagamine Rin..."

I trailed off as I realized that I didn't know what to say next. What the others said anyway?

I pay the half of my attention _only_ for the teacher, not the students. What a fail. Luckily the teacher told me what to say next, "And your interest? Anything you like?"

"Oh, I like music." I said shortly.

...Though it's a common interest. So telling that was no use at all.

"Okay, thank you for Kagamine Rin-san, the next is..." The teacher said, and I went back to my phone, not bothering to listen to the other students. I could remember their names later by myself, after all.

I clicked the 'download' button and waited it to be loaded into my phone. And as the 'download finished' message appeared on the screen, I could feel a smile form. But still, I have no courage to listen into the headphones... bluntly in front of the teacher. I should wait until the break finally came.

After that, I don't know why, my mind brought back to the class and I could find myself overhearing the two girls that happened to sit in front of me accidentally.

"Have you checked EV System's new song out?" The first girl asked.

The second girl pouted, "I haven't! My mom didn't let me to browse the internet! God, how annoying... All I heard is him having a new song that supposed to be good as usual... Gah! Now saying that makes me want to hear it even more!"

"So I'm not the only one who hasn't heard it! Glad... But aaah~ I wanna hear it so badly..."

It wasn't only me! I just found out that the number of unlucky people in Japan is pretty big!

I still haven't mentioned anything about that... EV System... A pretty popular music producer... over the web... j**ust uploaded a new song the night before**. And me, being his big fan, still hadn't hear it because I ignored the mail alert, thinking it was just an unimportant mail... Or worse, a spam message.

Maybe I really should focus more on my study rather than this... So I let out a sigh and decided to pay attention to the class, right when the teacher announced, "Okay class, I know you want to know each other better... So now I give you a free time to have a chit-chat with your classmate. Go on." He finished and the class became noisy in instance.

Some students had already made a group, then start talking to each other. And me? Don't ask. I was staying there on my desk, not knowing what to do and where to go. Then I decided to observe the class.

There was a group of girls... and a group of boys as well, then a mix of girl and boy... I saw no similarities, but maybe they had the same interest and were currently talking about that. And there, I also saw a pretty, cute looking girl with a flowing teal-hair in two-tails, walking from group to group but didn't stay at one group for a long time. From my angle, it looks like she was trying to join the group, but no one even bothered to _notice_ her there.

Like, she was trying to make friends, but no one wants to be her friend. Not pitying her even a bit, I thought as well, 'At least she had tried...'

Then it hit me. What was I doing there, just sat on my desk watching everyone instead of knowing them better, just like the teacher said? I looked around again, finding a 'destination', a place (a group) to go.

But then I found someone who was also alone. Across my seat on the left corner, sat a girl, by herself. She was looking out from the window, not really caring about her surrounding. Maybe I could be her friend...

I stood up, but then I met the face of the teal-haired girl from before.

"...Hi."

* * *

Then, the teal-haired girl and I decided to have a talk on my desk... Yeah, she was kneeling while I was sitting on the chair... What...

"I'm Hatsune Miku, nice to meet you!" She chirped happily as she extended her hand to me. Whoa, hold on. What's negative about her? Nice appearance, nice attitude (I think), and even a nice name... Still, I took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Kaga—"

"You're Kagamine Rin, right? I've memorized your name from the time you introduced yourself." She said.

Add 'nice memory' to the list.

She didn't say anything after that. I didn't as well so...

The first awkward moment in my high-school life.

"Uh well, so what are you doing here?" I said, making a conversation, "People're talking in groups, and you don't join them..."

"Then what about you?" She asked back. "You sat here from the beginning and not even trying to bond with the others..."

...Though honestly, I wanted to, "I was going to go there, to someone at the other corner," I pointed at the girl, but it looked like she had got some friends to talk to... And all of them were boys? Then I continued, "But you asked me to talk with you..."

Surprisingly, she laughed, "Ah sorry-sorry, actually it's my fault, eh? I'm not going to bother you anymore, then."

"No! You're not bothering me at all! It's nice to talk to you..." I said... before I realized that sentence sounded awkward.

"Oh, that's great." She said with a confused look, no sarcasm detected from her voice. "Actually I'm happy that you want to talk to me in the first place. Thank you..."

Did I detect sadness from her voice?

"What do you mean? Of course I want to talk to you, who doesn't? A nice, kind girl like you..."

She laughed hollowly, "Almost everyone."

Then it hit me. She really was trying to make friends, but no one wants to be her friend, just like what I had said before.

"O-oh, I s-see... Sorry I really didn't mean to bring that topic up! Uh, really-_really_ sorry!" I said frantically while waving my hands.

"It's okay, that always happens." She smiled. Wait, _always_ happens, seriously?! "So... May I call you by your first name... Rin-chan?"

"Of course you can!" I said happily, "I will call you Miku-chan as well, then~"

Somehow, I felt happy... that I could make a new friend in the first day of school. No, I mean, that's great!

"Miku… chan." She repeated, her eyes softened as she said that. "I haven't heard anyone called me that for a while except my family—it's always Hatsune this and Hatsune that. Whoa, I'm happy that finally someone calls me that." She continued with a smile. "Thank you, Rin-chan."

"Um, it's supposed to be okay, no need to thank me." I said nervously. Really, I didn't think her life was _that_ bad. I wasn't a really sociable person, but my life never has gone that bad.

She pouted and looked down to the floor after hearing my reply. "Well, it really means a lot for me, Rin-chan." She said. "Um… Is it okay for me to tell you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"I love you, Rin-chan."

If I was in the middle of drinking something, I swore I would've spitted it out right at that time.

* * *

~~As you can see, Rin's also an utaite. And no, I'm not into Nico or YouTube utaite so let's not talk about that...


	2. Rearranging, Okay

~~Happy birthday, Hatsune Miku! Sadly, there's no Miku in this chapter...

Uoooh, thank you very much for the support, and it's just the first chapter! Well, here are the replies...?

Guest: Len will appear soon, you just have to wait patiently~ Thank you!

RPR-san: Ufufu, I can't tell you yet, ufufufufu~

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: Eh? I don't think it's yuri enough to be called yuri... Miku doesn't do anything, you know. And no, actually I'm not a yuri fan *laughs* You like the plot? Waaai, thank you!

rinnykinz-san: Actually I have no idea how 'popular' she is, but maybe you can say 'well-known'? (And to think it has the same meaning. I don't know, feels different for me -_-)

rilenchan3700-san: Updated!

cosmoslogic-san: **I love her too**! (←bold) Thank you very much!

And here's the next chapter. There's another author note at the end of the story... Maybe you want to read it? *doubts it*

* * *

I was just glad that there was no homework at that time. I think the teacher was _still nice_ because it was the first day of school. I know that later on, they will bombard us with pile of homework. I know it, every teacher is evil in their own way.

So, using that wonderful opportunity, I slipped to the desk where the computer was. Feeling satisfied, I smiled.

"And let's start now."

* * *

Chapter Two: Rearranging, Okay.

* * *

While at the school I wasn't particularly good at anything, this one thing pretty much made me proud of myself.

I am a music producer. W-well, not that good, though, but I can say 'decent' from the comments I got from people who heard my music.

Actually it started when I found someone, a well-known music producer who uploaded his (?) songs to the internet and I just simply fell in love with his works. Well, the music he has composed is good and I can say he's really talented. There's this feeling inside, that I want him to know that I really enjoy his music. But because of his popularity, he's a bit hard to reach.

It almost ended like that, but then I found those programs to make music—usually they're called computer music or desktop music—on my computer. Well, my dad was the one who installed all of them when he was still producing music. I don't know why he stopped and chose to be a painter, but when I asked him, he only laughed. It didn't seem like he want to talk about it.

Back to the computer music. At first it was just a try caused from curiosity. I had zero planning on using it properly since… well, actually I couldn't play any musical instrument, knowing how to play it was just a mere 'knowledge' for me. I mean, I know where's the C, D and E key on the piano but I can't really play it. But since this program doesn't really need that skill, it wasn't as hard as what I thought before.

Then that idea appeared in my mind. If I rearrange EV System's song, then he will notice me for sure, right? That was what I thought at first, but until now, a year after I started, he still hadn't said anything about my work. But then, I hadn't given up as well, so I still continue to rearrange his songs. Well, sometimes I made my own music, but I often uploaded EV System's song I had rearranged.

Just rearranging music from one specific producer does make people think that I am EV System's huge fan. Well, I can't deny that—the reason why I became a producer is really him. And people also knew that EV System hadn't say anything about my music, so many of them encouraged me to continue rearranging. Of course that made me really happy.

And… talking about EV System's song… he uploaded a new song in the previous night when I was _too_ busy rearranging his previous song—since he often used vocals in his songs, then I had to sing the song as well because I have no one who can sing for me so technically I am a singer as well. EV System himself didn't sing his songs by himself, almost all of them were sung by a singer called Mirai (and I guess this person is a female). Nah, and that was when that notification got sent to my email.

I think it's better if I continue my current project before moving on the new one. I was about to finish it anyway—what I had to do is mixing the instrumental with the vocal and after that it's done.

I eagerly wait as the splash of the program appeared as it loaded. While waiting, I unconsciously tapped the mouse button. When the window had finally appeared, I immediately continued my work. I managed to finish it in no time, then I went over the site where I usually upload my music stuffs and quickly hovered my mouse to the 'upload' button.

'That was fast.' I thought as I filled the description box with the usual information—and of course, crediting EV System. He's the one who composed the music, after all. Then, because I have nothing else to do, I decided to take a look on the comments of EV System's new work.

Well, it was filled with the usual positive comments—praising his good work. I should do the same thing because… well, it's good, his music is good.

But what to say?

I just stared at the comment box while hitting some random keys on the keyboard, making some random characters appeared on the box in response.

'Good job' has been used too many times already. 'I love it' sounds too _weird_ (for me it does), then 'I want more work from you' is even worse and annoying…

'EV System-san, I have been enjoying your work for a long time. The music you make is always unique and unforgettable, I really love it.' I raised my eyebrows as I saw those words on my comment box. It seemed like I typed it unconsciously, but eh, whatever. It didn't sound that bad, so I pressed the send button.

I decided to listen to the song again, so I would get an idea on how to rearrange it. But once I pressed the play button, I felt really glad that the repeat button exists—I pressed that afterward. Ouch, the song is addicting…

When I accidentally caught a new comment as a response to my comment, I quickly looked at it and read.

'I really agree with Kagami Sound-san's comment, it's really good, EV System-san. And Kagami Sound-san, will you make a rearrangement to this song? Just asking ww'

Kagami Sound… That's what people know me. The name I use as a producer is Kagami Sound. I think it's a bit uncreative because I just take it from my surname, Kagamine. But maybe I was born to be uncreative.

Rearranging someone else's song rather than making my own song is uncreative, I admit it.

As a reply to the reply, I typed another comment. 'Maybe I will, just see w'

'Because I like Kagami Sound's rearrange as well wwwwww' That person replied again.

'Waa, thank you very much!' I replied again. Just hope that person wouldn't reply again, I started to feel bad doing this on someone else's comment section.

Wait, it was EV System's, wasn't it…?

I quickly regretted my previous action while silently cursing why we can't do the usual undo thing—of course we can't and the reason is pretty obvious, but still…!

I ran my hand through my blonde hair, making the white ribbon on my head got damaged and I ended up pulling it off. Then my hand slid to my face and I facepalmed there momentarily. With a grumble from my mouth, I lifted my head up again and looked at the computer screen.

…There were some new comments on my recently uploaded music. I checked it (of course) and read it one by one, slowly and carefully.

I could feel my mood got lifted up a bit after reading the comments. I love it when I know that people are there, supporting me.

Though I thought that, however, when I looked EV System's comments again…

'Kagami Sound has uploaded the rearrange of the EV's previous song! -link-'

'Oooh, I want to hear it~'

'As usual, Kagami Sound's rearrange is nice and sweet, I wonder whether this person is a male of female…'

'Isn't Kagami Sound a female?'

'I dunno, maybe he asked a girl to sing his arrangement?'

'Anyway, here's Kagami Sound's playlist if anyone's curious~ -link-'

Bah, why were people commenting my song on the comment box of EV System's song?! If this went on continuing, then it would fill the whole comment and he would notice it for sure…

He would think that I, Kagami Sound, is a very, _very_ annoying fan of him who has nothing to do but rearranging his songs, hoping for attention—and even worse, trying to prove that I'm better than him—and one of the reason why the comment of his song is filled up like this! Isn't this just great?! And to think that my first day of the school had already been ruined by someone who I just befriended suddenly confessing _her_ feeling to me…

Why is this happening to me?!

* * *

~~So, there are three internet (stage?) names for now. Rin's name's Kagami Sound, and I think it sounds plain... If anyone has idea for a better name I will consider about it.


	3. A Sudden Test, Okay

~~In a hurry now.

cosmoslogic-san: Heee... Well, you're actually lucky that I'm being fast. I can take more than 2 months to update a chapter in some conditions, actually. Yay, thank you again!

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: I usually use 鈴 (bell) for 'Rin', actually. And other series... I think her name is 'Rin' in series (except that Aku no Musume series), or maybe there's another name? Eh, I'm clueless... But thank you!

RPR-san: ...Then 'Kagami Sound' is fine?

Thank you for all readers, thank you, I'm out.

* * *

I walked casually to the school, with my bag slung over my shoulder.

And you think my head was in its casual mode as well? No, not at all. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the previous day. Usually I would wonder what he was doing while I was walking to the school, but that day, it was a bit different.

'How does he think about me?' And for the answer, I can see a list of negative adjectives already.

I fastened my walking pace and walked into the school—anyone would think I was stomping unreasonably. My plan was going straight to the class to avoid any bad thing.

…Don't remind me about Miku, she's insane. What kind of person that suddenly say 'I love you' to someone with the same gender and only a few hours after the first meeting?! I think I've just befriended the not-so-right person…

I sighed in relief as I managed to get to the classroom safely (by that means no encounter with Miku) and I quickly slid into my desk. Finding that there were still some minutes before the bell rang, I decided to compose something—I hadn't make any original music for a while. I usually rearrange EV System's song, so—don't remind me about that!

I looked into my schoolbag to take my music book. Once I found it, I put it on my desk and then I turned around to see… Miku.

"Good morning, my dear Rin-chan." She said with a big smile. "As usual, you're looking sweet~"

That kind of compliment would make me blush already if a _boy_ said it. Hearing this from a girl is just… strange! Yeah! No other word to describe it but strange. Besides, we've just known each other for a day, how could she say 'as usual'?

Suddenly Miku pouted. "Why aren't you saying anything? Are you mad at me?" She asked. "…I thought you love me back, Rin-chan."

"Whoa, wait, I never said anything like that!" I snapped at her. This girl started to irritate me…

"You didn't say anything yesterday, so I took it as a yes." Miku said as a matter-of-fact. "Ah, well~ If you don't love me back, then I will make you fall in love with me!"

…Why, there was this urge to puke? If she was joking around with all of this, that was already too much. But if she was serious about this, I just didn't know what to say.

Strangely, I was saved by the bell. I never had been this thankful that the lesson was starting, really. Miku stepped away from my desk and went back to her desk at the other end of the classroom, but not before saying goodbye. "Well, Rin-chan, maybe we'll continue in the break time. Make sure you have an answer when that time comes, okay?"

What answer?!

The red-haired teacher came in shortly while smiling. "Good morning everyone. Isn't this the second day of school?" She asked as she put some papers on the teacher's desk. "That's why you're going to have a simple test to see how well you can do math—maybe you've forgotten all of them during the holiday, so that's why."

Oh, a test in the second day of the school? Wasn't I lucky?

* * *

Chapter Three: A Sudden Test, Okay.

* * *

I couldn't believe I started talking to Miku when I was supposed to avoid her. Maybe that mathematics test made me crazy. The teacher said it was a _simple test_, but none of them was simple—my brain got burned once I saw the numbers and letters, made me unable to finish all of them.

And apparently, my brain was still broken, making me start a conversation with Miku. Once again, Hatsune Miku.

"Miku-chan! What the hell is that test! I understand none of them!" I said while flailing my arms.

"Awa, Rin-chan finally wants to talk to me." Miku said while smiling. Unlike me, she didn't look troubled, as if the previous test was nothing for her. "Then, I started to think that I have seen you before. We're from the same middle school, right?"

I tilted my head. What? I didn't remember having someone like that in my grade, and I was sure we just met the day before.

"Ah, you don't recognize me?" Miku asked again. "Well, I was your underclassman so you might not recognize me."

"Eh? Then how come we're in the same grade now?" I asked. What's this? Was she trying to tell me that she's younger than me?

Miku stopped looking around and looked back at me. "Because of something. Rin-chan, I have something to do, actually. I think I have to go now." She said.

"Oh… Okay." I shortly said, then she got away from my sight. Then, I was alone—not practically alone, people were here and there. But then, I was talking to Miku, and then Miku left me, so…

Ah, we didn't talk about the test at all. I wonder how she was doing with that damned test. The teacher said that the results will be displayed and we can see it on the lunch break, so I can see her score…

…That means my score's going to be displayed as well? Suddenly there was this urge to do the orz pose.

* * *

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan, let's see the result of the test!" Miku said _happily_ as she tugged my hand, trying to pull me to the information board.

I pulled back, since I prefer walking alone rather than being pulled like this. "I-I understand! You don't have to pull me like this…"

"At least you can walk faster." She said as a matter of fact. Well, I was walking in the slowest possible pace so the bell will ring and I don't have to see the result—I was hoping that to be true.

I sighed. Well, I just couldn't possibly avoid looking at the score. I had to do it, no matter how bad my score was.

Miku had gone ahead of me—hm, it seemed like she really had no problem with the test and made her eager to see the result. I watched her from afar (just 5 meters away, actually) and her previous smile got replaced by a frown. She slowly walked back to me with that frown. "It's disappointing." She said. I could guess the result wasn't pleasing for her—perhaps a bad score?

I sighed as I stepped forward. My eyes quickly caught my name on the board. Kagamine Rin, ranked 22 from 30, scored 55. I laughed nervously inside of my head. The twenty-second rank in the class, huh? It made me wonder which rank Miku was at—better than me, or worse?

Hatsune Miku. Rank 2, score 99.

"And what's disappointing from that?!" I immediately stomped away from the board and turned my head to Miku. "You're the second!"

"Not that! Actually I was hoping someone could compete my score, getting the good marks almost all the time is not fun at all." She said, still frowning.

I realized something. She must've skipped a grade because of her intelligence. I got it, I got it. Then why everyone seemed to avoid her? Because she's smart? That's unreasonable… No matter how annoying she was, I still felt sorry for her.

I smiled at her comment. "Well, you should have gone to a… more decent school if you want to find someone who can compete you."

"Nah. I feel comfortable already here." She said. "Besides, there's still one person there." She looked at the board and pointed to that one on top of the ranking.

Kagamine Len. Rank 1, score 100.

Whoaaa, perfect score? I was dying doing that test and this person got a perfect score? Not only that, but… we had the same surname? I didn't recall there was someone with that name in my class, but wait, I was the one who didn't pay any attention to the introduction-thing.

"Ah well, let's go, Rin-chan." Miku said as she pulled me by the hand. Why was that, I don't understand—she really didn't need to pull me to make me move along. Strangely, I just gave up and let her pull me along with her.

"That reminds me, Miku-chan." I said as I remembered something I should ask her. "You said you were my underclassman… Then you, like, skipped a grade?"

She stopped walking and of course that made me stop as well. She faced me with a emotionless expression. "It was pretty much like that."

"Because of your intelligence?" I asked again.

She twirled her hair while looking at it. "Well, I can't really say because if that, right?" She said and looked at me with a smile.

"Hey, is that a denial…?" I asked jokingly.

Then Miku pulled my hand again and walked to the class, "Ah, you're so persistent, Rin-chan~"

"Persistent? What makes me persistent?" And again, I asked.

"Ahaha~ You're just persistent~" She giggled.

"…And why is that?!"


	4. A Boyfriend, Okay

A blog is a must-have for those people who uses internet often. That also applies for music producers who upload their work and share them using the internet. Of course, they're completely anonymous in the real world, so you won't be able to know what they're doing, or their planning of it isn't from their blog—well, there's this thing called Twitter, but blog is still used for an unknown reason.

And me, being a producer who uploads the work to the internet, of course I have a blog I usually use whenever I want to, or when I have nothing to do.

I might want to write something about the bad start of my new school term.

I typed everything that was in my mind, but not going too detailed—my real identity will be revealed if I do. Maybe someone in my class knows this 'Kagami Sound' and then they will know that Kagami Sound is Kagamine Rin, and I don't want that. And what I meant by everything is: Miku's confession, the test, and my bad score.

Shortly, after I published the post, comments started to show up and being a nice, kind, low profile person, I decided to read and reply the comments.

First: "Kagami Sound-san is still going to the school? I thought you've graduated and have a job already… I guess I was wrong. So Kagami Sound-san isn't as old as what I thought… What am I saying?"

Second: "Oh, test! I'm a middle schooler so of course, I know your feeling, Kagami Sound-san! But hasn't school just started? Does Kagami Sound-san lives outside of Japan?"

Third: "That feeling of getting a love confession is indescribable… Happy, when it's someone you like as well. And confused, when you don't feel the same but you don't want to turn down that person—it's confusing. Well, good luck Kagami Sound-san!"

Fourth: "Eh… Kagami Sound-san is a female, right… So you haven't got a boyfriend? You're single right now? You might want to look for someone to be your boyfriend ww"

Eh, what about having a boyfriend? I never thought about it before… But eeeh, a boyfriend?!

* * *

Chapter Four: A Boyfriend, Okay.

* * *

I saw Miku standing in front of the school gate, looking like she was waiting for someone. The look on her face showing a pure happiness, and she couldn't stop 'bouncing' on her standing place.

Eager to see someone, eh?

"Morning, Miku-chan." I greeted. I didn't know why, I could talk to her normally without feeling strange anymore, though sometimes she still called me with that lovey-dovey nicknames (which I detest). Or maybe I was the one who was getting abnormal?

She quickly looked at me and greeted me back. "Good morning, Rin-chan!"

"Why aren't you going to the class?" I asked to-the-point.

She snickered at my question. "Ohoho, I see. Rin-chan wants to take me to the class."

"I never said anything like that—just answer my question!" I said with a flushed face from a somewhat-anger.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Rin-chan, but in fact, I'm waiting for someone to walk with." She stated with a smirk on her face. I guess there's no need to smirk, but…

Her statement made me go even more curious. From the fact that anyone wasn't that fond of her, I really wasn't expecting her to have someone to walk with. "And who's this person?"

She moved closer to me and purred. "Rin-chan, you're not thinking your girlfriend will walk with someone else other than you, right?" She asked, again with the smirk. "Don't be that jealous—I'm still your girlfriend, Rin-chan, I won't give myself easily to those filthy—"

Oh yes, curiosity kills the cat.

"Who said I'm your girlfriend?!" I snapped at her before she could finish.

"Calm down there, Rin." She said calmly. "Weren't you heading to the class before? Now go." She said in a demanding tone and pushed me to the front yard of the school. "See you in the class~"

And so, I walked away without saying anything else while trying to erase the memory of what just happened.

* * *

I looked up from my notebook as the bell rang. I had been taking notes of everything the teacher had said, though I understood none of them. Maybe I should ask Miku or someone to teach me.

I was about to leave the class, but someone (who I thought was Miku) grabbed me and pulled me somewhere. "Rin-chan, Rin-chan! I have something to tell you!" Yep, that was Miku for sure.

…Considering Miku was crazy, something like, "Oh my, Rin-chan, I'm pregnant!" wouldn't really surprise me. But what was so important to tell?

"Rin-chan, yesterday someone asked me out." She said in an excited voice. "And that person is the one I've been interested in since the first day of school. I just… can't believe that he actually asks me out!"

This one was seriously surprising—I was _not_ expecting Miku to be _straight_. I guess she wasn't that crazy, then. But who's this person she was referring to?

"And this morning you were waiting for him?" I asked.

"Hm, well… Yeah." She said while looking away, slightly blushing. "And I feel even happier when I asked him why he wants to go out with me when I don't seem to be liked in this school. He said he believes that they do it just because… they're jealous, and he doesn't care about that. He thinks of me differently."

I smiled. That was what I thought about why people hated her. I'm glad I wasn't the only one who thinks that way. And what made it better, it was the person Miku likes who said that! "Miku-chan, I'm happy to hear that!" I exclaimed happily.

"Hehe, thanks." She said while grinning. "But Rin-chan, I will never let you go from my life."

I raised my eyebrow. "What that supposed to mean? You already have a boyfriend, Miku!"

She gasped dramatically. "Rin-chan… called me without any suffix! Have you finally changed your mind? You know Rin-chan, I will always accept it if in any case, you want to confess to me!" She said happily. "Besides, my boyfriend says it's okay for me to have a girlfriend as well, especially if it's someone as cute as you, Rin-chan!"

If she wasn't lying about that part, her boyfriend must be as insane as her.

* * *

Miku said she wanted to spend the lunch time with her boyfriend. Somehow I felt glad that I had some more 'alone' time—since the first day of school, I always ate lunch with Miku, I guess this is the time to change that routine… for a while. She said she would eat lunch with me again in the next day, I didn't know whether that's good or not.

No matter how annoying or weird or crazy or insane Miku is, she's still my friend. I have to admit that I actually enjoy the time when she acted like my girlfriend (yes, girlfriend, not a friend that is a girl). It's amusing in a way.

…Forget what I have said, now, who would like being called like that?

I finished my homemade lunch (made by my mom. I can cook a bit but don't really have the time to do it before going to the school) rather fast and when I looked at the clock, the next lesson was still half an hour away. I was on the verge of dying from boredom, so I decided to continue an unfinished composition. I decided I needed to add lyrics to the song. A sweet, meaningful lyric—though it's almost impossible for me to be able to make something like that.

At first, I sat on my desk and looked blankly at the lines on the page of the book. But then, I came up with nothing. I couldn't think of anything that sounds good and melodious. I looked outside from the window, watching the scenery…

Miku's desk was right next to the window, I thought it was okay to sit there. Maybe an idea will appear if I continue to stare at the scenery, watching the beauty of it, and enjoying the moment. Wait, I was looking for inspiration, not a moment to relax.

Well, it was my job to produce songs as a music producer.

I looked at my half-finished composition, thinking how to make the lyric. I'm _terrible_ at that—words never come up good. But well, I might want to try. Never say you can't before trying.

I picked up another notebook (yes, walking back to my desk just to pick the book and then I walked back to Miku's desk) and started to make a lyric. I just wrote anything that was in my head. Feeling that I should re-check the things I had made, I started to read what I had written. But then, it turned out that the lyrics I just made were the crappiest thing I have ever seen. I tried to 'capture the beauty of nature', but unable to put it into the paper using a proper language, it turned out like a…

I ripped the paper from the book with a pissed-off smile on my face, and I was about to throw it out from the window when someone stopped me.

"…Hey, if you want to throw the paper out, it's better if you give it to me."

I turned back to the boy who was sitting behind me (wait, I always thought he's a girl, maybe because I only caught the glimpses instead of seeing it properly?), his hand was reaching out to my hand. "Oh, you want the paper? Well, you can have it. But why do you want this, anyway?" I said as I gave him the crumpled paper.

"I just don't want it to be wasted. Maybe there's something I can do with this." He said shortly, accepting the paper I gave him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said in return. I turned the chair so I would able to talk face-to-face with him. "Is this your desk?" I asked, patting his desk lightly.

"Ah, yes." He asked, his face showing confusion, probably thinking why I asked such unimportant thing. At the same time, I looked more closely at his features. His somewhat messy and spiky hair is blonde, just like me, and his eyes too. Why there were some similarities between us?

…I remember him as the one who I noticed at the first day of school—'the girl at the corner of the class'.

"You're a boy?" I muttered.

But unluckily, he heard that. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"No no no no no!" I waved my hand frantically in panic. "It's… it's just I never actually saw you properly and your glimpse just looked like—"

He face-palmed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever the reason is…"

"I'm really, really sorry! I really didn't mean that!" I exclaimed with my hands clasped altogether. "I-it's okay, you look fine as a boy."

"It's fine." He said as he turned his attention to the paper I gave him. Then, he carefully opened the crumpled paper and skimmed the contents.

And that was when I realize that my crappy, weird, _embarrassing_ lyrics were still there. I extended my hand to grab the paper before he could read it, but it was too late. "Is this a lyric?"

I froze on my place and started to answer his question with my face heating up. "W-well, I tried to make one, but this turned out bad. I mean, it's even embarrassing."

He smiled as he read the paper again. What? Was he going to laugh at me? "Not bad." He said shortly.

"…Not bad?" I asked in a whisper.

"Not bad." He repeated. "You need to fix some things, though."

It turned out to be a short consultation time—a making-lyrics-consultation. He pointed out thef flaws and I followed his advice. We managed to finish that before the lunch break ended.

I smiled in satisfaction at my fixed work. "You're good in this." I said to him.

He played with his mechanical pencil, spinning it around on the table. "Hn, because it's fun." My eyes were fixed on the tip of his pencil, and when he held it vertically, the tip pointed at the papers on the desk. They were full on words, all lined neatly and…

He also made lyrics, didn't he?

"You can make some lyrics?" I asked eagerly. This is just _perfect_. If he could help me with making lyrics for my song, I would be able to make my own, _proper_ song. And once I can make songs by my own… maybe EV System will recognize me, somehow.

Ah yes, EV System… that time when people spam-commented EV System's music with things related to me… Let's forget about that, but as I pushed that thought away, that question from someone anonymous over the internet.

"You might want to look for someone to be your boyfriend ww"

Yes, a boyfriend! Just what I needed at that time! And with that way, I can show this off to Miku!

With a determined look, I was ready to ask him to be my boyfriend. I straightened my sitting position and looked at him straight into his eyes.

"Hey, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

* * *

~~What was that...?

ww is... something like 'laugh'? Adding a supposed-to-be-Japanese slang into a story in English is a bad idea. I know it doesn't look good, but haha... Using 'LOL' is just... I don't speak English and I can't speak English~ (→It has nothing to do with that...)

emanon-san: Eh, Trouble Seeker... I think Rin and Miku of that story will be creepier than this Miku if they're mixed. But creepy character is fun to make~

RPR-san: You're... probably thinking too much about the 'questions'... Ah, my style? Really? Ehehe...

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: Do you want to know their whole conversation? That's why I cut it—a bad way to end a chapter, I know. Sorry.

cosmoslogic-san: Thanks ^^ A smart Len is cool (I think), that's why, ohoho~ And just hope that updating once in 2 months won't happen...

Thank you for all the reviews!

Thank you for everyone who favorited and subscribe to this story! And readers, thank you for reading!


	5. It's Loveless, Okay

~~Disclaimer: Kagamine Len and KAITO belong to Crypton Future Media.

* * *

He stared me without saying anything. Just staring, until he finally said, "Sure?" in a questioning tone.

I smiled and said, "Yes!" Screw all shoujo mangas where the girl stutters and takes _forever_ to confess her feeling to her 'prince'—this is completely easy and didn't took much time!

So, I stood up from my chair and looked down at him who was looking back at me, a bewildered look was on his face—as if I was going to attack him and eat him alive.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

I just smiled as I turned to the rest of the class, "Making an…"

"…Announcement!" I exclaimed to the class. All heads turned to me at my call, some of then had a wondering expression, trying to guess what I was going to say. "Now, the two of us are dating!" I said as I motioned at him with my hand.

Soon, the classmates began to clap and cheer, saying things like, "Congratulations, Kagamine!" and, "Yeah! You look perfect as a couple!"

I was going to say thank you to them, but then I realized something (that supposed to be) important. Looking away from the classmates who were still clapping, I turned my head to him. A sheepish smile formed on my face.

"What's your name?"

He looked at me with an I-don't-believe-you-ask-something-like-that look. "Don't you know it?" He asked back.

"…No, I don't?" I said with a long silence at the beginning.

We looked at each other's face without saying anything. How awkward that was.

* * *

Chapter Five: It's Loveless, Okay.

* * *

"Hm, so that was what happened when I was gone." Miku said while tapping her chin. "That's a nice movement!" She exclaimed happily.

I was kind of expecting that, since it was Miku. If it's anyone but her, I'm sure they're the one who's going to tell me that I'm crazy.

"And who's the lucky boy?" Miku said while smiling.

Now it was my turn to put my hand on my chin. "Hm, he's Kagamine Len."

After I said that, Miku was like, stopping dead on her track. I didn't stop walking, so it made me turn back to face her. "What's wrong, Miku-chan?"

"Ah, nothing." She said in a calm and soft voice—now that was rare, Miku's usually loud and definitely not calm—as she walked faster to catch up with me.

"It is because he's your rival… A rival in academic-thing?" I asked while tilting my head slightly.

She let out a forced laugh. "Well that's also true, but it's not like that."

From her voice, I could tell that she didn't want to talk about it. So I decided to change the topic. "You haven't told me who your boyfriend is." I said monotonously.

"Oh, that." She said in the usual cheery voice. I guess she was back to normal… And normal for a Hatsune Miku is abnormal for normal people… Argh, what am I talking about…? "Aww, Rin-chan wants to know my boyfriend better! Isn't that good? But uh, Rin-chan, don't you dare to separate him from me so you can have all of me by yourself! No! Bad Rin-chan!" She finished with a pout.

What the… That sounds really wrong… "Just… Just answer my question, Hatsune Miku! Say nothing else!" I yelled at her on top of my lungs.

"Well~ He's from the next class, Shion Kaito. Blue hair, blue eyes, blue scarf. A-and well, I don't know what's interesting about him, but w-well, I just… like him." She said while blushing shyly. "And he loves ice cream. Though he loves the color blue and ice cream—you know, ice cream is cold—he's completely different from that! I just…" She trailed off and looked down to the floor. I noticed her face had gotten even redder.

A lovestruck Miku looks completely _normal_.

"I see, lucky you, being able to date someone you like~" I said while tapping her shoulder. I think of it as well, Miku and Kaito love each other so they tell their feelings to each other and ended up like that. And what about me? I just… randomly asked someone random to be my boyfriend and he just accepted it.

I don't know why, I felt a bit guilty. But hey, maybe it would change if we can love each other. We already have something in common… maybe it will work if we talk about it more often! Yeah, you're clever, Rin!

"…Anyway, the teacher said you need some tutoring because your score on the test." Miku started carefully right after I finished that thought, as if reminding that I am certainly not 'clever'. "Do you want me to study with me or you want to study with someone else…?"

"It's okay for me to be tutored by you if it doesn't make you busy or something." I replied.

She waved her hands in front of my face. "No, I'm really okay with that. Actually I feel glad that you want to be tutored by me." She said while smiling.

"Of course! You're smart and nice, a perfect tutor!" I exclaimed, like giving a proof to her that she actually was needed.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said with a sigh of relief. "I thought you would choose your boyfriend over me—people do that a lot. So you really still do love me, Rin-chan!"

I sighed. I just don't understand what's with this girl…

* * *

Lunch break. Thankfully Miku was outside the class, eating lunch with her boyfriend (and actually I feel glad that I didn't have to listen to her lovey-dovey words) and as for myself, I was having a talk with Len inside the class.

An awkward talk, by the way.

"So… Now we're dating each other, right? A-actually I have no idea why I asked you to be my boyfriend, but eh, sorry that I dragged you along." I said awkwardly. "But then, why do you agree…? Anyone would just stare at me as if I was insane, but you… Just for your information, I barely know you and I have no romantic feeling towards you."

"I don't, either." He said with a blank-looking face. "I don't know why… But you're not that bad. I mean, not annoying, not loud and not strange. And I got to say, your appearance is not that bad as well." He smiled at me.

I felt my face heated up. Well, he complimented me, and it pretty much made me flustered. "W-wha, thank you."

"You're welcome." He said with kind smile as he looked at me. Now, looking at his face like this, he doesn't look that bad, actually. Pale skin, ocean blue eyes, honey blonde hair—

Apparently, he didn't notice that I was staring at him and just continue talking while looking at a random object. "So, Rin… What should I call you? Rin-san? Rin-chan?"

"Just Rin is okay." I said. Wait, what is this? I'm letting a boy call me by my first name without any honorfics? "Um… What is it? What do you want to talk about?"

"When we were introducing ourselves on the first day, you said that you're interested in music." He said as he looked back at me. "Perhaps, producing music?"

I frowned. So he listened during the introduction, and he remembered that I said that. But then, why did he have to ask right to the point? He could say singing, listening to music or something else but producing music.

The intensive lying training (of course, that doesn't actually exist) would be completely useless if I failed to fool him—I had to act like producing music isn't something I do. "I actually enjoy listening to music. And nowdays, music can be heard from everywhere, don't you think?" I said casually. Well, I wasn't lying about that.

"I see. Well, I have to agree with that." He said in acknowledgment. "You were writing lyrics at that time, so I thought like that."

"Oh, I was just… trying to make one because I was curious how people managed to make such beautiful lyrics for their song." I said, and again, not lying. "How about you? You seem good at making lyrics. I thought you're the one who should be the… producer, not me."

He smiled again. I have to admit it, I started to 'enjoy' looking at his smiling face. It just looked _good_. "Why is that? I think it's better if I ask someone else to make a song using my lyrics."

Heh? How can? I didn't think it's easy to find someone who wants to make a song from my lyrics…

I must was having a confused expression on my face, and he could see it clearly. "There is this site where you can post lyrics. And actually some of the good ones are used by musicians, by crediting the lyric maker, of course." He explained as he scribbled a name of a website on the paper. "With that way, those ones who make lyric and those ones who make music can cooperate. Both might be famous if the output is good."

So that means I can use people's lyric on that site and turn them into an actual song? Well, that sounds convenient, and I don't have to use my stupid sounding _and embarrassing_ lyric. Maybe I might want to try that—

I noticed that Len was staring at me with a curious look. Becoming self-conscious, I looked away. Not from embarrassment, but rather something like… When someone stares deep into you and you feel like it's your soul that's being stared at. I quickly searched something to talk about. "How about you? Do you use that website to post the lyrics you make?"

"Well, yes, but you might not want to search for me there." He said.

Ah, right. This thought that 'he will let me to use his lyrics from that side so I can make a song' was on my mind before he said that. But hearing that statement… I don't think so.

Right after that, the bell rang, cutting off the silence between the two of us. People started to fill the class again and I had to go back to my desk. I said a quick bye to him and walked away. That was when I thought…

…That talk isn't what a couple should be talking about in their free time. It's more like something _a partner in work_ talk about. If you were trying to get closer to him and know him better like a girlfriend should do, you had failed, Rin. Failed.

* * *

~~School makes me busy, seriously. Never been this bad before (I mean, the school, not the update). But I'm not going to rush this story because... Because I don't know, I just don't want to.

The review replies section is here:

Emanon-san: Rin and her straight-forwardness... I know it's random. Miku and her boyfriend getting married? I don't even want to imagine that! By the way, do you have an account...? I mean, I know you always review anonymously like this, but maybe you have an account? Just asking, ahaha~

Reinette-cat-san: Ah, it's fine. I reply the reviews on the chapter, anyway. Thank you for the review~

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: Miku doesn't really love Rin, you know... She was just kidding with the whole thing...

RPR-san: Ahaha~

cosmologic-san: ...Is it supposed to be 'cosmoslogic'? Okay, cosmoslogic-san, then. Aah, it's okay. A smart and sophisticated Len, ehehe... Is this update can be considered as 'soon'?

Thank you for all the kind reviews! And thank you for reading this story until this far!


	6. I Have Been Found Out, Okay

~~Who is your favorite Vocaloid producer?

* * *

"Today I got a boyfriend. Well, I really haven't said anything about my gender. As you can see now, I am a female and I sing my songs and rearrangement by myself. My voice is definitely not as good as Mirai, but—um, I'm getting off topic here.

Back to the boyfriend thing… Actually I got the idea of getting a boyfriend from someone who commented on my previous post. I followed the advice and that's the result.

Maybe he could help me out with making lyrics…"

Under the post, some comments were shown.

'Eh, why it ended like 'maybe he could be my working companion'? It should be about love, not work, Kagami Sound-san. But actually I'm not the one to say that, so sorry if you think differently...'

'Kagami Sound-san had never have a boyfriend before?! That's surprising… I thought you have dated some guys! Everyone would definitely have a crush on the cute Kagami Sound!'

'Oh, congratulations, then. I'm happy for you who have finally gotten a boyfriend! I found it strange that my friend in the school got a boyfriend at the same day, what a coincidence ww'

I couldn't stop re-reading the comment even though I had read it for several times already. It couldn't possibly be someone from my school, right?

Well, I had no time to think about that. I had to finish this cover-arrangement of EV System's song, and after that I will make an original song.

…Maybe. Because this 'having a boyfriend' thing was actually harder than what I had thought.

* * *

Chapter Six: I Have Been Found Out, Okay.

* * *

I closed my notebook and exhaled in pleasure. The end of studying in the weekend felt as good as hearing the end-of-school bell. "But now I get it, thanks to you, Miku-chan." I said with a smile.

"Don't mention it." Miku said as she waved her hand. "It's your own hardwork, Rin-chan."

"Haha, hearing that makes me feel even better." I giggled. "What should we do now? Or you have something else to do? If that's the case, I'll leave now." I said, looking at the door. Well, it was her house, and I feel bad if I stayed there too long.

"No, there's no need to. If you're thinking about my parents, they're in a business trip." Miku explained. At this point, I think she started to get bored and decided to plug earphones in her ear and listened to music from her iPod. Seeing her action, I did the same thing. Soon we were engulfed in music and ignored each other completely.

I know that's… kind of rude, but well, what else to do?

"Maybe we could go out and eat something?" Miku said as she turned her head to me, her face showing confusement.

"Uh, sure, why not?" I said in reply.

After a short moment of silence passed, she answered that by a short, "Okay, let's go." while standing up and heading for the door. I followed her behind and exited the house.

"So…" Miku started talking as soon as we walk. "How about you and your boyfriend?"

I stiffened because of that question. "So far, it's good…" I trailed off.

"What's good?" She asked again.

"…It's just good. We talk together, have lunch together, and… well, we talk together. Talking about many things." I said. I quickly searched for another topic to talk about—well, it's not my fault to be uncomfortable with that question. "Say… Miku-chan, do you enjoy listening to music?"

She clapped her hands and turned to me happily. "Of course I do! You think the same, right? I wonder why we didn't talk anything about it before~"

…Because you were too busy making me annoyed by treating me as her boyfriend… girlfriend, whatever.

"What kind of music do you like, then?" I asked again.

"Hmm… If it's 'kind' you're asking about, then I'm sure I like many kinds of music." She said as she looked around. Perhaps watching people who passed by. "But I find out that the home-recorded music that got uploaded to the internet is cool. I mean, they do things all by themselves—composing, arranging, mixing. It's just… cool." She said as she turned her gaze back to me.

Oh, wow. I really didn't expect her to like that kind of thing as well. I really couldn't hide my excitement and squealed in joy. "You… you like them as well? I usually spend my free time listening and looking for new songs over the internet—! And… and that happiness when your favorite producer uploads a new song!" I said, then stopped. I knew that I was squealing like a… _what_ (fangirl. The closest 'being' is a fangirl, I think), and that wasn't something for someone like Miku to see! "…Sorry for that."

Miku gave me a funny look—as if she was trying to hold her laughter… maybe she really did, because she bursted out laughing after that. "Ahaha, Rin-chan… Never thought there's that side of you… Ahaha…"

I blushed in embarrassment. "S-shut up…"

Miku reached my head and started patting it. "Aww, Rin-chan is so cute when she's embarrassed~" I was going to pull her obnoxiously long hair, but she managed to continue talking before I could do that. "Who's your favorite producer, then? From your previous statement, it seems like you're obsessed with whoever this lucky person is."

I stayed silent for ten seconds before replying. "EV System." I said with an emotionless look on my face.

"Oh! I know that person!" She said, sounding happy like before. "Kagami Sound covered and rearranged his songs a lot!"

Oops.

She knows me… I mean, Kagami Sound.

Kagami Sound is me, so she knows—okay. I know what that means.

Again, oops.

Act natural, Rin. Just act like Kagami Sound is just another producer you know through the net.

"So you do know him as well~" I said. "Do you like his works?"

"Who? EV System?" She asked, which I answered by a nod. "His music is good! I mean, really good. I think I know the reason why he got popular lately, because it's just too good!" She said.

"I totally agree with that!" I said. "And Mirai—her voice is really good and suits EV System's songs perfectly!"

"Ah, Mirai! She's good as well!" She pulled me into a simple family restaurant. Once we were seated on our table, she continued talking. "But don't you think about something…?"

"About what?" I asked as I looked at her. We were facing each other's face so it as easier to talk while having an eye contact.

"Why he never sings his own song. Maybe he can't sing? His voice is bad?" She said while wondering.

…Now, she mentioned it. I couldn't help but wondering as well. What's the reason?

"Well, it's not important, I guess. Maybe he just doesn't want it, or simply giving someone the chance to be the singer." Miku casually said as she started looking at the menu that was displayed above the cashier. "Well… Then, Kagami Sound arranges his songs, but she also sings it. And then, I thought: why she never sings her own song?"

"Miku-chan, do you like Kagami Sound's works?" I mustered up courage to ask that. How reckless…

She smiled again at me. "Her arrangement is good and her voice is cute, why not~?"

…So that was what she sees from Kagami Sound. It's nice knowing how people think of your music directly like this—I mean, not over the internet.

But the 'her voice is cute' sounded strange to me… It's strange that someone said that your voice is cute.

Suddenly Miku leaned forward, and our faces were separated 5 centimeters away. Surprised with her sudden action, I immediately backed away. "W-what is it?"

"Kagami Sound is you, right?" She asked, her eyes unbelievably serious.

…

What? Wh… From where did she know that?!

"Rin-chan, don't even try to hide it." Miku said as she smirked at me. "I have guessed that since the first day of school from your voice. And well, your blog posts prove it even more that you _are_ her."

But I thought singing and talking is two different thing? But well, Miku is smart, so she might be able to tell the similarity…

Okay, this was no good. I had to do something! I had to deny that fact, even if it means lying! I don't want anyone to know that I'm Kagami Sound, especially someone like her!

Then, a smile that looked like a psychotic smile appeared on her face. "Yes, I stalked you. What else do you expect from me, Kagami Sound-san?"

* * *

~~I'm sorry the chapter is short... I haven't made the next chapter, and I have a lot of things to do... To put it, I'm kind of busy at this moment, so it might take a while for me to post the next chapter, maybe at the end of this month. I'm sorry for this, ehehe...

Yes, replies are here—!

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: Oooh, HitoshizukuP and Yama△! Their songs are always interesting to hear, somewhat unique, and cool. Of course, Miku wasn't serious about Rin, why would she date Kaito if she really does?

RPR-san: ...If Len is EV System, how will Rin react to that? And why did you have to mention the hidden past part? It makes me want to make his past miserable... Waaai, thank you!

emanon-san: Maybe you have an account but too lazy to log in, I was just curious about that. Eh, never mind about that, I'm okay with your anonymousity (this is not even a word). I'm a lazy person as well, I know your feeling! Len isn't normal... Well, to put it let's say nobody's normal in this story...

cosmoslogic-san: At first I missed the 's' as well, but then I learnt to add the 's' between 'cosmo' and 'logic'—I type people's username manually, that's why I remember your username... Ahaha... Eh? What makes you fluttering around? Why are you being stupid? Don't make me curious, cosmoslogic-san... But uh, ignore that. And honestly, I have no idea why I made Len like that. Besides, I haven't made a username for him... *fail*

Thank you for reviewing, and of course, reading! Thank you for all the support!


	7. First Date, Okay

~~I'm back and finally I have finished the dreadful school assignment... not. I was busy doing that and at the end I still couldn't finish it.

I really didn't expect people to answer my question *laughs* I'm happy hearing your answers! I like almost all of the producer mentioned by the reviewers, do we have the same taste of music? Ahaha...

* * *

It's right that Miku had taught me about a certain mathematics, but then, the very nice teacher just happened to give us something more. Something different and something harder to understand so it's something I didn't understand.

Why do we have to study mathematics anyway?! Other that that, my brain wasn't working as usual—if usually I can't understand, this time, I really don't understand.

Besides, I couldn't get that thought out from my head…

Miku is a _freaking_ stalker! If usually people 'stalk' others through the internet, the creepy look that Miku gave me the day before implies that she really stalked me, by that means following me where ever I go!

Well, there's this agreement. Miku won't tell that… secret to anyone, she has promised me that, and somewhat I believe in her. "You can cut my pinky if I broke the promise." She said, but well… Even if she really broke the promise, I wouldn't go that far.

That's not the problem! If she turns out to be my best friend, I will eventually tell her that matter by myself. But she stalked me! She **stalked** me for God's sake!

"So, Kagamine-san, would you mind to solve this problem?" The teacher's voice snapped me back to reality, and there she was, looking at me with a chalk on her hand. "Go ahead."

I stared at the board in horror. What is that even about?! I don't understand…

* * *

Chapter Seven: First Date, Okay.

* * *

I glanced—I mean, glared at Miku at the other side of the class. It's all her fault!

But then, I shouldn't blame all of this, this isn't entirely her fault. I was at fault as well by not paying any attention to the class. Now, I can only hope that someone will raise his or her hand and do that thing—Miku, come on! You're smart so you must understand that problem, now go ahead and take my place!

"Let me do that one, Sensei."

The teacher turned her head to the speaker and smiled. "Oh, okay then. You can take this chalk here and do that."

I mentally sighed in relief when I heard that. Then, I watched as Len walked forward and took the chalk from the teacher. He solved the… whatever problem _easily_ while I was still staring at the board dumbfoundedly.

"Good job, there. You may go back to your seat." The teacher said after he was finished.

…And I was still looking at the board, screaming 'what the hell is that all about?!' loudly in my head. Well, maybe I just have to ask him to explain the whole thing later. Besides, I have to thank him for saving me. Now, I have to concentrate to the lesson.

* * *

…Or so I said.

"So, mind to expain me all of these?" I showed my notebook to Len, right after the bell rang. Most of the students had went out from the class, maybe to take a break… And Miku was gone as well, somehow I'm glad. "Honestly I have tried to pay my best attention to the teacher, but… Erm, I still don't understand."

He stared at the book, and then looked up to me who was standing beside his desk. "You wasn't even paying attention. Don't think I didn't see that."

"I _have tried_, but something just happened to be inside of my mind." I sighed as I said that. "So maybe you can re-explain this to me. Um, anyway, thanks for saving me there. I would continue staring at the board dumbfoundedly _forever_ if you didn't do that."

He smiled as he heard that. "I know that, that's why. I'm not that type of person who likes to come to the front of the class to write on the board, anyway. But it's not a problem for me." He said. "But honestly, that was a bit hard to understand. It took me some minutes to actually understand it."

Some minutes… Smart people seriously have different point of view than average people, doesn't it?

"…So, do you want to teach me or not?" I asked after realizing he hadn't said 'yes' or 'no' to that. "Well, if you're too busy, then I'll ask someone else to teach me. Or maybe I will study by myself, it's okay."

"Actually I'm planning on going somewhere after school." He said. "Do you want to come with me? I can teach you there."

That sounds like a good idea. Besides, I have nothing to do after school, so why not? "It sounds fun, sure, I want to!"

I wonder where he's going to take me. Knowing Len, maybe somewhere calm and not crowded. Maybe the library, or the park, or the hill. But then, it's going to be the two of us, right? The two of us going somewhere together.

Now that sounded like a date. Yeah, a date, my first date. I smiled as I think about that—maybe it's really going to be fun, going for a date.

* * *

Why did I find it hard to concentrate?

"Then, actually, all you have to do is just subtracting all of these, then divide it by this number." He explained and he pointed the parts of the notebook by his mechanical pencil.

I nodded, though my eyebrows were knitted in confusion. The hell, I still didn't understand…

Len looked straight to my face, which made me look away from him. It feels uncomfortable being stared at like that.

"You looked confused." He stated after that. Well, my confused face should be obvious.

"W-well, honestly yeah… Can you explain it once more from the beginning." I said as I felt my face heating up. It was really embarrassing, I should be able to understand it more. Now, I probably look like some kind of idiot (I really mean that) in his eyes.

Chuckling a bit, he said, "Of course." And then he repeated what he had previously taught me, only this time he explained slower so I would be able to understand it. I tried my best to hear his explanation despite the…

"Sure it's fun, right? We should try that together!"

"Uh, excuse me... May I..."

"Right, I'm coming!"

"Mama! I want this!"

"You sure? I think this kid meal is better... See the colorful food?"

"...Hey, where to go next?"

Because we were inside a _freaking family restaurant_ full of noisy people.

"And now try to solve this." Len said, pushing the book towards me.

I looked at the question, and wrote down the salvation under it. Now these number wasn't that foreign anymore…

"Why in a restaurant, anyway?" I asked him while still doing the math. Then I glanced at him who was writing down something in his book while slurping the orange juice silently.

"Because I had planned to go here." He said.

"Hmm… What do you want to do here?" I asked while writing the result. Then I pushed the book forward, passing it to him.

"Ah, to find inspiration and write lyrics afterwards?" He said.

I stopped my hand from pushing the book any further, "Here? Like… here?! In this noisy place!?" I snapped. "I honestly thought you're going to take me to a calm and peaceful place… And you can get inspiration in this place, seriously? All you can hear is people talking about many different things."

"Ah, sorry about that—you don't seem to be able to study in a crowdy place, don't you. But well, you don't need to be in a calm, peaceful place to get inspired…" He said, pulling the book closer to him. "And I enjoy listening to people's conversation."

That last part sounds… stalker-ish and creepy for me.

He read what I had written down on the book. "You got it right, here." He said, handing back the book to me with a satisfied grin.

"Oh! I finally understand it! Thank you very much, Len!" I said happily.

"You're welcome, Rin." He replied shortly before looking back to his notebook and write something. I wonder what he was writing… Lyrics, perhaps?

While I was trying to see what was in the book, he looked at me while smiling. "Why don't you tell me you want to see it?"

"Eh?! I'm okay if you don't want to show it to me, besides I'm just curious, but…" I trailed off as I saw him pushing his book to me. I silently read what was inside of the book. Well, it really was lyrics—some of the parts were in English. Eh, I don't understand the English part, it's too _advanced_ for a normal high-schooler like me. But then, he wrote it…

I slowly looked up to him, hoping that I wouldn't be noticed. I think I just noticed something…

"…Hey, are you a foreigner or something?" I asked him bluntly. "You don't seem to be a Japanese, you know… And your name starts with an L."

He raised his eyebrow at my question. "No, I'm Japanese." He replied rather quickly. Then he started a new topic, as if trying to avoid the previous subject, "Now, we have nothing else to do, let's leave the restaurant. Maybe if there's still enough time, we can go to the park and have a talk…"

I quickly drank all of my orange juice while nodding at him. After that, we tidied up our belongings and put it back into our own bags before leaving the restaurant.

Maybe it was just my feeling, but I felt like being watched from behind…

* * *

~~Review replies:

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: Miku is insane, well, if you think about it sure there's something not right with her head... But hey, Miku and Rin aren't enemies in this fic, be thankful to me! *shot* No, I was just kidding. Thank you for the review!

RPR-san: I know you don't want to list all of them because it's so many... I assume they're your favorite producer amongst your other favorite producer, then. Thank you and peace!

emanon-san: Er, I really think of me and my friends when I read that, 'weird people attract weird people'... I just noticed that when I read your review. Well, thank you for the review!

TrustMeImAnIdiot-san: Because none of them stalked Rin besides Miku... I really mean the stalking where you're following people around without being noticed... Anyway, thank you for reviewing~

cosmoslogic-san: Oh, I see~ School assignment is sure... ruining the peaceful moment in our life, isn't it? I've thought of something 'brilliant': Len's username is LEN... No, I will think about it later, or maybe I will consider your ideas, I can't think of anything right now -_- Well, thank you for giving me ideas! No, what EV stands for hasn't been explained yet, you're not missing it, don't worry~

Nya-o-san: Thank you very much, Nya-o-san! But no, don't stalk me.

Thank you for all the readers and the reviewers and... everyone who supports this story!


	8. I'm Still Trying, Okay

~~This isn't funny. I started to give another try to computer music once I started this fic... If I'm not mistaken, my first try was like 2 years ago, and—you don't need to hear it. But this time, I'm kind of 'being forced' because it's a school assignment.

Aaanyway, the story's getting boring. Seriously. And everything is just obvious—things in my stories are always obvious. So... here's the next chapter.

* * *

When I got home, I faced the sequencer again just like the usual day. I was planning on rearranging EV System's song again, since I don't think my brain is working well enough to make a music by myself. You know, the Miku thought and… well, the Miku thought.

Maybe I really should forget about that problem—wait, I can't forget the fact that someone is stalking me!

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Now, let's start arranging this. Anyway, this is the song he uploaded when school was starting, the theme is starting something from the beginning. The song itself is not that easy to understand and can be interpreted in many ways, but maybe that's what I like from his songs, other than the fact that the music itself is good.

I immediately started working. Since I was just starting, then I have to make the music first. Note input are done using the mouse—well, sure there's this MIDI keyboard sitting at the corner of the storage room, but I would rather use this mouse. Musical instruments are certainly not friends of mine.

I put my headphones on, so I won't be disturbing the neighborhood. Once, I tried to use the speaker and came the angry neighbor, since I turned the volume up and my house isn't soundproof at all. Besides, headphones sound clearer and better.

Then again, I stayed in front of my computer until late night… Until my mom found me staring at the computer as if I had no other life, then she shoved me into my bedroom, saying I have school tomorrow. Well, I know that… But then, it's my daily routine. It's my job.

I mean, it's what I want to do. It started with my huge obsession towards EV System, and I end up like this. But will I be able to be his… admirer until the end? Or maybe I will turn to someone else in the middle of this? Well, something like that can happen, right?

* * *

Chapter Eight: I'm Still Trying, Okay.

* * *

"Hey, Miku-chan." I called the teal-haired girl who was sitting on the desk in front of me. "I was wondering about something."

"What is it?" She turned around to face me.

"…When will EV System response my arrange song?"

"Eh, you're wondering about that?" She asked back with her eyebrows raised. And after that, her eyebrows knitted together, as if she was confused about something. "Wait, he hasn't?!"

"Well, so far, I don't think so." I replied while trying to dig my brain. Well, he hasn't—I mean, if he really has gave me a response, then I will surely notice it. I mean, I stalk him (through the internet. What do you think I am? A creepy stalker?) almost 24/7!

"That's not really nice of him, isn't it?" Miku said, sounding somewhat blunt.

"O-of course not!" I replied immediately, feeling offended with her statement. "Maybe he's busy… Right, he must be busy with his job!"

"Are you suuure?" Miku asked me as she leaned forward, and her eyes were also narrowed. "Well, if you're still think that way, I will scold him for sure. You have tried pretty hard, right?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

I blinked twice after she said that. "Eh? How? Don't say that you… know him, or stalk him, or something along those." I asked carefully, in case she really does. I mean, I know that's creepy, but I'm curious about his appearance, or maybe his real name, or his daily routine, his job—

"You're not thinking of asking me things about him, aren't you? I never said anything about me knowing him—I was planning on sending him an email." She explained while looking at me suspiciously. "Besides, why do you want to know things about him? What if he's a man in his early 30s and then what? You're only 15 years old, right? Do you seriously want to marry someone who has lived twice—"

"I never said anything about marriage!" with my face bright red, I said out loud. Loud enough for the classmates to turn their head to me and gave me a 'what?' look. This is embarrassing, seriously…

She frowned and then started to twirl her teal locks. "Well, talking about marriage…" then her frown turned into a creepy smile. "About yesterday, how was your date?"

I gaped in shock. From where did she know that?

"Why are you giving me that kind of look? It was kind of obvious that you went on a date—eating together with Len in a restaurant… That's definitely a date." She said as a matter of fact, and she convinced it even more by nodding at her own statement.

"Er… Actually we were studying together…" I said. I was giving her that suspicious look, but she grinned again. And her grin is creepy, you got to believe me.

She giggled after that. "I see~ You were studying about each other~" She sang happily with a dreamy face. "I really didn't think Rin-chan would be able to make that movement."

"We are _studying together_, Miku-chan." I said while sighing. "Yesterday's math didn't make any sense for me, so I asked him to teach me. Then he took me to that restaurant and well, that was what happened."

"Oh, so he's the one who make a movement? That's nice…" She asked. Oh God I want to slap her… "But really! You already have Len but you're still after that certain man in his early 30s—"

"I don't even know how old EV System is! Stop mentioning the 'man in his early 30s'!" I half-yelled while shaking my head.

She ignored my protest and continued talking, "—Rin-chan is sure, a playgirl!"

"Stop it, Miku!" I yelled in frustration. Anyone would be frustrated when they faced this kind of person!

"I'll stop, then." She obeyed my command and became silent immediately… before she decided to add something, "But you know Rin-chan, yesterday I really didn't stalk you. Like what I have said, I was walking with Kaito."

Somehow by hearing that… I felt convinced and then I accepted that. That she didn't stalk me.

"…At least at first it was like that." She continued with a smile. Wait, what? "We saw the two of you walking into the restaurant and then we decided to stalk the two of you! Besides, Kaito said that Len's kind of cute, so—"

"Wh…. What did you say?! What have you done?!" That means Miku _and Kaito_ stalked us? I mean, seriously? And Kaito said Len is cute?! There's something definitely wrong _and fishy_ with that… I mean, I remember Miku saying her boyfriend says it's okay for her to have a girlfriend… Maybe that's because he wants to have a boyfriend as well?!

What kind of sick world I am living in?!

"Morning."

I looked to the source of the voice. It happened to be a boy… My boyfriend.

My boyfriend. Think about it again, it doesn't feel like he's my boyfriend for real…

"Morning, Len~" Miku greeted him back happily before I could say anything. "You came later than usual." What she said is right, usually the seat I was sitting on isn't empty.

Oh, right—the seat I was sitting on was his seat. I stood up instantly after I realized that and quickly apologized to him. "Sorry I sat on your seat…"

He smiled as he heard that. "Nah, it's okay, Rin. I can always sit somewhere else if you still want to talk with Miku."

I blushed at his kind offer. "Uh well, thank you…"

I felt someone slapped my shoulder (uh, how?) hard. Knowing the only person who probably did that, I glared at her. And while I was glaring at her, she smiled widely. "Why so awkward? He's your boyfriend, Rin-chan! Len too—you probably made her felt bad now!" She turned her head to him and continued, "Right?"

I thought I should be hitting her back, or becoming even more awkward with the situation, but I just happened to have something in my mind.

They call each other without any honorifics, don't they?

* * *

I released a breath as I finished yet another rearrangement of EV System's song. Sometimes I want to hit myself for being uncreative and keep on doing this. Maybe I should really make my own song with vocals.

…Really, I haven't even checked that site that Len had told me before. Sure they have many, _many_ lyrics in there. I hovered my cursor towards the browser icon and clicked it. I typed in the address and shortly after that the page showed up on my screen.

In less than 10 minutes, I managed to know how the site works so it should be easy for me to find what I really want. But then, I think there's something that I have to do…

Shall we start looking for Len's account?

* * *

~~Things at the beginning is... well, I tried to describe Rin when she's working on her song, but that's the result. Sorry if it's bad or can't be understood *bows*

About the 'man in his early 30s'... I found out that most of Vocaloid producers are 20-30 years old male, so... Yeah, it's kind of based on that fact. And I think 30 is considered to be old, compared to the 15-years old Rin (really?) so I used that to mock her...? *unsure*

Review replies, then.

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: Eh, you're actually happy about Rin being stalked by Miku...? Or not?

emanon-san: It's more to this kind of creepy: 'eavesdrop on people's conversation to know what they're talking'... Wait it has no difference orz Sometimes I do it as well, emanon-san, it's okay, it's okay! *tries to reassure* It isn't _just_ Miku... And well, Len's being stalked as well...

RPR-san: ...Because I think the stalker-ism theme is fun? Just kidding... maybe not. Assignment is worse when they don't make sense—teachers in my school like to give us nonsensical assignment that's why *nods* Oh, right, peace!

Nya-o-san: What's too late? You already stalked me or what...?

rinnykinz-san: *nods*

Orange Utaite-san: Oh, so I guess we're the same, then... I can't explain/teach things well as well, then later I will feel stupid for not being able to explain it orz It's okay, though! Len... well, he might be? Everyone might be.

Thank you for all the reviews, reviewers! Thank you for subscribing and favoriting (this isn't a word), and thank you for the ones who are still reading! Sorry if this chapter's not good enough, I truly apologize...


	9. The Goal Has Been Met, Okay

~~A quicker update as an apology for the bad eighth chapter. I don't know if this is any better, but I hope it's enjoyable.

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: Well, if you decide to ignore it, then... Well, I will make sure I won't write yaoi... I don't want to, anyway, I don't like yaoi.

Orange Utaite-san: Kaito won't be Miku's boyfriend if he isn't... Thank you! Anyway, an off-topic question... you're an utaite?

RPR-san: Everything is obvious *nods*

Thank you for the reviews! And please enjoy the chapter.

A side note: every chapter title will end with an 'okay', bear with it.

* * *

"Kagamine Len, I've found out your account on that lyric-site!" I said while accusing my finger towards my lovely boyfriend. Muahaha, I can feel it, the victory of finding out someone's account on the net!

Well actually it was like this: I easily searched his name and then found a user named LEN (this seriously sounds like somekind of function) then on the comment column I read someone commented like this, "What does LEN stands for?"

The reply: "It doesn't stand for anything, it's a name w"

"Oh, I see… Then what's the origin of that name?"

"Actually that's my real name ww"

And beside that, the lyrics sound familiar—one of them is the one I saw on his book on the other day. That's why it could be guessed pretty easily.

And with that, I continued, "It's LEN, right?!"

He gave me that weird look. "Uh, sure? Well, that's my account but I don't understand why you want to know my account that badly…"

"Because I want to—" I stopped myself from continuing. I can't really said that I want to use his lyrics for my songs, he'll find out that I'm a producer and I'm not letting him know that. Time to make a lie and hope that he'll buy it, "—learn from you since you're a good lyricist and well~ I'm kind of curious what kinds of lyric you make." That last part wasn't a lie, though.

"I see." He said while leaning his head on his hand. "Well… you sound like you're going to use my lyric or something similar to that, but then you said that you don't make music."

I felt my heart skipped a bit at what he said, and after that it didn't go back to normal—it was beating fast. I was seriously afraid that he might found it out, and I don't know why.

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Goal Has Been Met, Okay.

* * *

"Yesterday morning EV System-san uploaded a new song. Have you heard that?"

"I checked it out immediately when I got home and it just makes me wants to squeal, though it's about craziness, the song's so adorable!"

I looked up from my note book and stared at the girls who sat some rows in front of my seat. Ah, that's right, what they said is right, EV System just uploaded a new song yesterday, and then I just finished the previous one… We're like running to reach a goal—he's the one who's ahead and I'm the one who's chasing him.

Actually, sometime I wish I will be able to do all of this not because of him, now it's kind of pathetic.

Nah, let's forget about that matter for a while, now, I haven't had the MP3 of his newest song, maybe I should download it from his site.

From my phone, I opened his lovely website. The web design is lovely, that's why I called it that… Well, then I headed to the download section and download the music right away. But then, I noticed a new entry on his blog that got linked from the website, maybe I should check what the new entry is… since I have nothing to do at this moment.

"I have uploaded a new song! This time, it's about the 'craziness' around the world. Actually it's kind of based of thing that's happening around me. Sure it's an obstacle of life, but somehow we have to survive. Please enjoy the song! w"

I raised my eyebrow. Maybe I'm not the only one who's having a crazy life at the moment—I think we're in the same position, EV System…

"And lastly, I just found out this amazing person who makes a good rearrangement of some of my songs. I really have no idea why this person keeps on doing that but then… I'm happy that someone does ww Thank you very much, Kagami Sound-san! Make sure to check it out as well!"

…And my finger quickly pressed the button to ecsape the browser. That's… surprising. EV System noticed my works… He really does… noticed it…

Now I want to smile… No, I want to laugh, laugh until my tears come out, until the tears of happiness come out. But not now, I'm inside the class, just smiling while looking at my phone is already strange, how if I laugh?

Finally…

Finally!

* * *

"Now I think you're happy because EV System has finally noticed your works…" Miku said with her hand on her chin, thinking deep about that matter.

I felt my face heated up at that, "W-well, of course I'm happy… But it's so unbelieveable and just… unbelievable."

"You repeated the unbelievable word, Rin-chan." She added—well, it's something I noticed, after all. "But then, congratulations, Rin-chan!"

"Wa, thank you very much, Miku-chan!" I said happily.

"But then," she said, pausing to look at her feet. "Will you stop making songs after he noticed your works? I mean, the main purpose is making him knows that you exist, right? What're you going to do after this?"

I smiled. It's true that was my main purpose, but stopping suddenly just… something I don't want to do. I still want to make more music, I haven't even made my own song! "I'm going to continue, I guess."

"That's nice!" Miku exclaimed. "Maybe you should try to make your own song, Rin-chan. It might be able to boost your popularity… But I guess you're not looking for that, eh?"

"Actually that's my concern, I can't make my own song, writing lyrics is hard." I told her the truth. "Though well, I want to do it because… I just want to do it, no other reason."

"I see." Miku said as she smiled once again. "And about lyrics, I thought Len's good at those things…"

"I know that. That's why I'm thinking of asking him for help." I said.

Then Miku gasped dramatically. "So… So you're merely using him for that?! Oh my dear Rin, what have you done? Don't you realize how selfish is that?"

I face-palmed. "Enough with the drama, Miku. It's not… it's not like that." But maybe what she said isn't completely wrong…

"Then what's the reason?"

I froze. I have no reason, and I definitely couldn't tell Miku that—she will mock me for the rest of my life!

Time to change the subject, Rin. "…Anyway, I noticed that you're pretty close with him, Miku-chan."

And right after I said it, she stiffed. Whoa, actually I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction—that's the first thing that appears in my head when I tried to change the subject, but I think this is more serious than what I thought.

Something is definitely between the two of them.

But then, Miku turned her head to me and smiled, "Why are you asking that? Ah, you're his girlfriend after all… Then, are you jealous…?"

I frowned. I am completely not jealous, he can be with any girl he wants, even though he has a girlfriend… who is me. What kind of girlfriend I am?

"Don't worry about that matter, Rin-chan. I'm only his acquaintance, nothing more!" She said while giggling.

What is that giggling for, anyway?

"Um, back to the 'finally EV System has noticed you' matter, how about having a lunch together tomorrow while sightseeing, or maybe buying things for real, somewhere in the city? Today's Friday, after all." She said as she clapped her hands. "How about that?"

"That sounds like a great idea…" I said while nodding to herself. "Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

Today's Saturday, means we don't have to go to the school today… and I've planned to go somewhere together with Miku, and let's say it's going to be our first time…

…What first time? That sounds wrong… if you understand what I mean.

Yeah, so I'm going to visit Miku's house to meet her up before going to the… whatever place. So then, I better start preparing.

And right after that, the bell rang. I looked around and found no one else in my sight… mom was probably inside the bathroom and dad… well, I always thought he's invisible since I hardly ever saw him home, but I know he's somewhere in the house.

"Rin? Could you open the door?" Mom called from the bathroom. "You know, I'm pretty much naked here."

You really didn't have to mention that, mom…

"Right, I'll get it…" I trailed off as I realized that I was still in my pajamas. Okay, this is troublesome, I have to change my clothes.

As I walked back to my room, the bell rang again. "Yes, wait a moment!" I yelled as loud as I can. When I had finished, I headed straight to the door and opened the door.

"Morning, I'm—oh, I didn't think you would be the one who opens the door for me, Rin-chan…"

"Why are you here?!" I cut her off by yelling at her. "I… I thought we're supposed to meet up at your house…"

That was not what I worry about, but why does she know which one my house is?! I never told her!

…Oh yeah, she's my stalker. Oh God.

"Well, I'm curious about the inside of Kagami Sound's house." She said casually. "Are you letting me in? I know you will!"

Well… like I had another choice…

* * *

~~I can't think of anything for Len's username. I want to make a easily-distinguishable name so Rin would be able to guess that it's him... But that sounds simply lame. Capitalizing the letters... Somebody hit me now... (←at first thinks of writing kill, but I don't want to die yet... *shot*)

For the readers who are still reading, thank you very much!


	10. Survival Game, Okay

~~The visitor is Miku—although it's obvious, I forgot to mention her name.

Note that Rin's mom is a nameless person.

* * *

"Well, you may come in, of course." I said with a smile, though I have this little bad feeling when I said that. Well, maybe it's just my feeling.

"Thank you very much, Rin-san!" she said excitedly while stepping her foot in.

I led her to the living room and asked her to sit. At the same time mom finally went out from the bathroom. "Who is it, Rin?" she asked but then stopped herself from saying anything else when she saw Miku sitting in the living room. "Your friend?"

Miku stood up from the couch and bowed. "Um, I'm Hatsune Miku, it's nice to meet you, Kagamine-san…"

Mom smiled at Miku as she approached her. "It's nice to meet you too, Miku-chan. I'm Kagamine—"

When I thought Miku was already occupied by my mom, I slipped my body into the bathroom (okay, that wasn't the best choice of words, but…) and quickly took a quick but fresh and clean bath. I spent no more time to do unnecessary things and got out as soon as I finished.

The living room was empty when I got out, however. No mom or Miku in sight. And that was when my bad feeling reached the maximum limit. Just imagine a thermometer—what will happen to it when it reaches the maximum limit?

I had a mini heart attack when I saw Miku sitting innocently **in front of my computer**. And what makes it worse, she was looking at something in the computer. It can be seen from her movement and the fact that the said thing was turned on.

"Rin-chan." she said as she looked away from the computer and looked at me with an innocent look. "There are many interesting things in your computer, isn't it? Well… I know you're an utaite, but I really didn't think that you have some embarrassing covers as well!" she said while giving me a psychotic smile that had successfully creeped me out.

Just for your information, the computer is password-protected. So if she sat there, looking at the files, then…

"From where did you know the password?!"

* * *

Chapter Ten: Survival Game, Okay.

* * *

Then, moments later, I found myself sitting on the couch while massaging my head with my fingers. It was only 10 in the morning and I was already stressed out because of that… that _thing_ who was sitting across me.

"You actually have many types of equipment that are certainly not cheap…" she muttered while looking to the computer's direction. Right, after I kept her away from the computer and turned it off, she started to look around my house and commented on things. I didn't get the point, but at least it's better than having her opening my private files…

I don't think I can forget this day, where Miku found an embarrassing thing on my computer… Believe me, it feels like someone has seen a naked picture of me… I know I'm exaggerating, but…

"Kagami Sound's house is certainly different, isn't it?"

"It's nothing different, Miku. Besides, my father was the one who bought those things, along with some software." I said as a matter of fact.

Still looking around, she spoke again, "Well, maybe because the houses of those net producers are something I really want to see. But everything is just in high quality, and to think you're still 15, it's a fascinating thing, you know."

I looked down to the floor. It feels different when someone complimented you right in front of you. Something I certainly didn't feel when I saw someone's compliment on the net. She wasn't talking about my music, but it's still a compliment. "Thank you, Miku-chan!"

"You're welcome." she said in reply. "Nah, I have finished examining your house, maybe we should go now, it's past 10 already, sure you don't want to go to an already crowdy place, right?"

_You_ were the one who started this by coming to my house suddenly and opening my files without my permission, Hatsune Miku… "Yeah, let's go now." I said and I stood up from the couch.

After saying goodbye to my mom (and she gave Miku that usual kind smile… I guess she didn't have any problem with that living creep), we headed to the middle of the town where there are many shops and restaurants.

"The weather… is good, isn't it?" I said as soon as I noticed that we were walking in a complete silence.

And then, the expected reaction came—she turned her head and faced me. But the unexpected thing was… she accidentally swished her hair, and you know how long her hair is, so it slapped me. "Ouch…"

"I'm so sorry Rin-chan I didn't mean it." she said so fast that I almost couldn't catch it. And right when I was going to say 'it's okay' to her, she continued. "But I really didn't think you were _that_ nervous on our first date that you actually started that kind of topic. Apparently your brain has melted, so—"

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. Calm down, Rin, somehow you have to survive this kind of situation. But I didn't have anymore idea how to tell her to stop because she'll do it again and again anyways, so I just sighed.

"I managed to annoy Rin-chan again…" she muttered to herself as she smiled. What the… She's playing around with me—I mean she's always playing around with me, and not that I'm having any problem with that, but it's just…

"Does that make you happy?" I asked while not realizing that I asked something like that.

"…Eh?" She slowly asked, though I didn't see her face, from her voice I could tell she wasn't expecting that question.

Then I just realized that the question sounds mean, as if I said a sarcastic thing by purpose. I thought that would hurt her, somehow.

Luckily her phone rang after that, and she suddenly got busied in finding her phone inside her bag. Moments after that, the phone was in her hand and she picked up the call.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. "…No, actually… Yes…" and suddenly her expression changed into an annoyed one. "Why don't you do it by yourself? I'm with my friend right now… You're the one who wants it, what do you think I am, an errand girl?!"

I think she was having an argument with whoever she was having a call with…

After some minutes of arguing, she sighed in defeat. "Fine… Alright, alright… Well, bye." and with that she ended the call and looked at me… who was looking at her.

"…What is it?" she finally asked after having that awkward staring moment.

"…No, I'm the one who wants to ask that—what was that?" I asked back.

"Who… Oh, the call? That's a little unimportant, there's no need for you to know that~" she said in a singing voice. "I know you're afraid that maybe it was a call from a boy, but I won't do anything in your back—I'm only and completely yours, Rin-chan!"

"Stop your sick joke, Miku-chan! You already have a boyfriend!" I yelled in annoyance.

"I've said he let me, if it's you!" she retorted while smiling.

"But then I'm not completely yours, right?"

…I should have thought before I speak, seriously.

"But that means, at least half of me is still yours!"

* * *

~~I didn't mean it, it's just the internet decided to stop working since... some days ago.

And to clear things for people who are wondering about the large number of Rin-Miku moment: girls' friendship is just cute, undoubtedly cute. And that makes me think about this site's population—most of the reader and author is female, right? I wonder how many males read this... *shot*

Another thing: I don't know whether lyric-sharing website really does exist or not (too lazy to browse the internet), but Piapro is the site that I think while writing this. It's a site made by Crypton to share Vocaloid things. It can be illustration, song, lyrics, 3D model... Things like that (wait, what am I doing, advertising?), so yeah, I was inspired by that.

Replies?

RPR-san: Handgun, actually. Why are you asking? Hm, I thought it's obvious that Miku will do more strange thing in Rin's house... Well, thank you for the review and peace!

Emanon-san: I'm the uncreative one here *waves hand* The reason... will be explained later, it isn't like what you think (or so I thought). It's EV, anyway... And actually AV reminds me of AVTechNO, okay this is unimportant. Um, girlish as in shota-sounding voice? That happens a lot, doesn't it? I'm not really fond of that kind of Len (?), I prefer his low voice which people usually make using the power append... What am I talking about... Thank you for the review and sorry for the long reply...

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: I hope you're not waiting too long...

Orange Utaite-san: I found writing this kind of Miku is fun, I'll scare you even more. And you're welcome! Oh, I see, you're really an utaite... (And yes, I've opened the site from your profile, ahaha~) Of course she will borrow the lyric from him soon... I don't know when, I haven't wrote it yet.

blatantlyorangetiger-san: Ah, I'm glad to know that you're reading. Actually I was thinking about the long author note in your stories when you mention the rambling... Well, thank you so much! Oh, AVTechNO's NEL, I love that song... Isn't it 'sound flow'? Ah well~ But Nel... Nel, Neru, sleep... orz About Rin and Len's relationship... maybe later, writing that kind of relationship is hard for me.

Thank you for the reviews, and for the readers, thank you for reading.


	11. A Certain Girl's Messed up Kindness

~~50 reviews already?! I love you all, reviewers and readers!

I think I haven't say this before: my English isn't that good, so sorry if there are some grammatical/spelling errors.

Disclaimer: SF-A2 miki belongs to AH-Software, IA belongs to 1st PLACE, and Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha.

* * *

"Rin-chan."

So there I was, clearly enjoying my lunchtime by eating in a restaurant. Alone.

"Rin-chan."

From my seat I could see several other people who were eating in the same restaurant. Everyone looked happy—I know it's the miracle of weekends, they make people happy.

"Rin-chan…"

I continued eating my food that left uneaten for some short moments while I was looking around. The food wasn't bad, maybe that's why this place is full of people…

"Rin-chan, why are you ignoring me…?"

I'm _not_ hearing anyone talking to me. I'm eating alone in this place and therefore, whoever calling me must be a nonexistent thing. It's just my imagination…

I did not hear a sigh, "Well, I can understand that you're annoyed because of my previous action. Sorry Rin-chan, sorry… But can you stop ignoring me, please?"

I did not hear anything! At all! Lalalalala—

"I-I will pay for your food! And… and maybe I can pay for something else you want—software, perhaps?" she asked hesitantly knowing that I was still ignoring her.

I smirked after I heard that, "Even money won't do, Miku-chan!"

But then we fell into an awkward silence. "But you've talked to me, Rin-chan…"

…Ah, she's right.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: A Certain Girl's Messed up Kindness, Okay.

* * *

"You're really paying for me?" I asked as she pulled out some money and gave it to the cashier.

"I've said that I will pay for you if you stop ignoring me, right? I can't pull that back." she said while taking the change. "And the software too…"

Well, with that I learnt that she's a person who doesn't take her word back—if she had said it, then she will do as what she had said. I… don't know what to say, but I don't really want to say that it's good, either.

Her kindness is… something…

"Hey, Miku-chan." I started. "If it wasn't me, will you do that?"

She stared at my face for a moment before smiling and answering, "It's just my gratitude because you're here with me… You know that I have… no friend, so that's why…" she paused and grabbed my hand. "That's why I feel really glad and happy that you want to be my friend! And because of that, I want to be able to make you happy as well!"

I gave her a sympathetic look. I still don't understand why people in the class seemed to dislike her? Because she practically have everything—looks and brain? That's not a reason…

I wanted to ask her about that matter, but after I saw her smiling face, I couldn't. I don't want that smile to falter.

"Thank you, Miku-chan… though you don't really need to do that, but thank you very much!" I said. "Now let's go~"

* * *

After that, we walked down the street, looking at the displayed things on the shops, let's say, window shopping, but somehow ended up in a store that sells computer software. I had reassured her that she really didn't need to pay for me, but she was still insisting, so she was like, "Here, just choose what you want to buy and tell me. I'll pay it."

But the matter wasn't 'I feel bad making her pay for me', but she just _disappeared_ to someplace only God knows instantly after she said that. Not only I had no idea what to buy, now I lost my friend.

Well, I don't think I have anything else to do, so I walked around to search for some music software. Maybe I could find something I want… when I'm currently not in need for any software. Um, let's see what's in this place…

But what the—I don't understand anything about this! Everything that's installed on my computer was bought by dad, and my job is just using them. How the hell I should know which one is good software and which one is bad software… I don't even know the use of some software here!

And I call myself a music producer… Aha, ahaha…

Anyway, there was this thing that actually caught my attention. The boxart is white-based, with a picture of a red-haired robotic girl with somekind of… unique star-themed outfit. 'SF-A2 Development Code miki' was what the box said, but really, what _is_ that?

I picked up the packaging and read it.

"A 'Vocaloid'?" someone said.

"Gah?!" I nearly jumped in surprise when suddenly I heard someone spoke behind me. I turned back and saw Miku.

Yeah, it's supposed to be something obvious, but you know… she often does the most unexpected things…

She pouted after she saw my reaction. "You don't need to freak out like that, it's just me, after all…"

"But you're the one who suddenly disappeared without telling me anything!" I said while acussing my finger to her. "And you _reappeared_ without telling me anything as well!"

"Well sorry, I just need to buy something." she said as she lifted up her right hand, showing a bag with something (something I don't know) inside. "Anyway, you're into Vocaloid?"

I looked back to the package in my hand. "What's a Vocaloid?"

And that was when Miku gave me a look of disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You don't know what a Vocaloid is? You're a produ—"

I clamped her mouth with my hand and told her to shut up, "Don't say it that loud. Just… just tell me what this 'Vocaloid' is."

"It's a singing synthesizer." she said. "Well, it's like a sequencer but you need to input phonemes as well to make it sing. You know IA?"

IA… Well, to be honest I've heard that name several times. She sings many songs by many people. If I'm not mistaken (I must be not mistaken, I'm sure of that… I'm suuure) EV System has some of his songs sung by her.

…Wait, she isn't a human? But the way people treat her is just… humanly! As if she was a living singer!

"Your face shows realization… and interest." Miku said in a serious voice. "Anyway, now you know what a Vocaloid is… well, do you want to have a try so you don't have to sing with your voice anymore? I think miki's voice suits you, after all~"

I tilted me head—a try? Well, actually that thing picked my interest. But not singing would be… different.

"Of course that doesn't mean you can't sing anymore! Like EV System, he still has Mirai as the utaite though he uses Vocaloid… Like that! No need to worry!" she explained. "And of course the money isn't a problem, I've said I'll pay, right?" and after that she snatched the… miki from my grip and ran to the cashier.

"M-Miku-chan, you really don't have to do it!"

* * *

And… we were walking back home in silence. While walking, I peeked the box of Vocaloid in my hands. Miku really paid the software for me… I still didn't think this is _right_.

"Miku-chan, are you sure about this?" I asked her _again_, maybe for the eleventh time.

"How many times does it take to convince you, Rin-chan? I'm a hundred percent sure of it!" she put a stress on the last part.

"O-okay, thank you very much, then, Miku-chan." I said in a monotone voice.

"You're welcome, Rin-chan." she offered a smile. "Well, it's settled, but before going home, I want to go to my friend's house. I'll give you and offer… You're going with me."

"It's not even an offer—you're leaving me without any other option!" I yelled at her for cheating. Was she cheating? I think she was cheating. "And… and it's your friend's house… I'll feel bad going to an unknown someone's house…"

"It's okay Rin-chan, I know my friend wouldn't mind!" she said. When she noticed that I gave no reaction or whatever, she whined, "Come on Rin-chaaan, I want to give this to my friend~" she pointed to the packaging on her right hand with the other hand. If I'm not mistaken, that thing was what she bought in the software store…

"F-fine… if you think your friend wouldn't mind…" finally I gave in and let her take me to her friend's house.

After saying a thank you, she held my hand and started walking with her as the lead. I think this is somekind of 'punishment'… But then, you'll get the credit for making someone happy—just take the positive side, Rin!

Miku has some friends other than me, after all. What am I thinking? Of course she has! It's just… the people in the school aren't that understanding, so sure, she has friends outside the school.

But actually, _who_ wants to befriend someone as insane as her? Her boyfriend is proven… insane, so every person who befriended her must be at least a bit insane.

Then what about me? Now… I start to doubt that I'm completely normal…

* * *

~~So Rin's going to be a VocaloidP... Talking about that, there's this song by wwP called 'Pentabu to Kenban' (or 'Tablet and Keyboard') where in the song Rin is an illustrator, and Len is a producer... named LenP... I'm not going to give any comment.

"SF-A2 開発コード miki" means "SF-A2 Development Code miki", but usually people don't write the development code (including me), I have no idea why...

Replies:

Orange Utaite-san: Um, yeah, I know that *scratches head* And I love making Rin getting creeped out by Miku, haha... Thank you for the support! (And oh well, I wish I had a decent microphone so I could cover songs... orz)

TrustMeImAnIdiot-san: I... don't know (I'm an irresponsible author), maybe it'll be explained later. Thank you for the review, anyway...

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: You like hentai... W-well, it must be a bad experience. Something like that happened to me as well, but it's not my computer. My friend looked at my drawings without me knowing it and... I hope this is fast enough, thank you for the review.

Emanon-san: Haha, that's because Rin isn't normal as well. Oh, I'm glad to hear that. It's just... people seem to like the high-pitched Len more, I think. And oh, really? I don't realize that (of course), well, I'm the author after all *laughs* Thank you for the review!

RPR-san: I see (make) this Miku as a psychotic friend of Rin who is overly obsessed towards Rin... in a psychotic way. Thank you and peace!

ownitlikeaboss-san: Yay for creepy Miku! *dances around in a circle* Thank you for the review *bows and disappears*

airs2889-san: Nah, it's really obvious, right? But you're the first person who mentioned that Miku and Mirai matter. And who EV System is is something you need to guess by yourself... I named him (?) that because of a certain reason, you know... Thank you for the review!

blatantlyoranget-san: Um, blatantlyorangetiger-san, then, hahaha... Ah well, of course I will make that kind of Rin-Len moment, you just have to wait~ No, don't put Len inside the girls' relationship, he's not a girl! *laughs* Thank you for the review...

And thank you for the readers, I hope you'll keep on reading~


	12. Visiting, Okay

~~Somehow the chapter's longer than usual. I think it's a good thing...

Review replies:

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: If you had the money, use it for something that can be more useful for you, then... But well... *pats Lynn-chan's head*

Orange Utaite-san: Yay~! Read this chapter to find out! In this one Miku's not creepy as well, somehow. I want to write more creepy Miku!

RPR-san: I know that song, haha... Do you think it's creepy? Oh, thank you, then ^^

Thank you for all the reviewers... and readers, of course. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter~

* * *

I nearly gaped at the sight in front of me. No, I'm not looking at some kind of mansion, but this is sure, a luxurious looking apartment!

"Let's go in, Rin-chan." Miku told me when she noticed that I stopped in front of the said building.

"Your friend lives in this… this apartment?!" I asked in disbelief. "Must be a pretty rich person, then."

She sweat-dropped. "Well, I don't really understand about that thing, but well… It's not a huge matter, right?"

We walked into the elevator and waited until it reached a certain level (I didn't even pay attention to that). I was too busy looking at many things, I didn't even realize it when we had stopped right in front of a door.

Miku pressed the doorbell once and yelled, "It's me, Miku! I'm here with my friend—you don't mind about that, right?"

I gave her a confused look, "It is okay to yell like that in this place?" I asked, afraid that the guards would come and kick us out when they heard Miku's yell.

"I always yell in front of this place to tell my friend that I'm already here. It's a usual thing…" she casually said.

Seriously, Miku…?

I could hear footsteps shortly after that. It sounds like someone was walking in a fast pace. Then the door was opened by someone who quickly went away from the sight. I couldn't even catch the glimpse—all I knew was 'someone had opened the door' and apparently had ran away from the door because I was there. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that you're bringing your friend?"

…A male's voice?!

I started to feel bad—this is just awkward and embarrassing, and I felt unwanted there. I muttered in low voice to Miku, "Miku-chan, that friend of yours doesn't seem to be pleased with me, I'm going away now—"

My words were cut off when Miku shoved me inside while yelling, "But this friend of mine is _your girlfriend_! Do you seriously want to kick her out?"

And there I was, facing a blond haired boy in a messily tied ponytail who was staring back at me through his thin-framed glasses (*).

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Visiting, Okay.

* * *

"Here, I've brought this for you." Miku said as she handed her friend the… thing she had bought before. Sure I was curious about what's inside, but since Miku didn't say anything, I guess she didn't want me to know that. Let's forget about that matter…

He smiled once the item touched his palm, "Thanks Miku, I thought you're not going to buy it for me," he said as he laughed. "But sorry then, I must have ruined your together-moment." he said as he directed his gaze to me.

I blushed as he looked at my way, and tried to look away from his face. Being gazed like this is really… uncomfortable.

"But well, you said you were busy so I decided to help you a bit." Miku said before she sipped her drink—a cup of tea. "So I assume you were working? Your appearance tells me that."

After she said that, I took a glance to the different-looking Len who was sitting across me. I looked away immediately knowing that _I couldn't hold it_. Messy hair in a ponytail and glasses, oh my God! A living _ikemen_ (**) in front of my very own eyes! And what makes it better—he's my boyfriend. Therefore, he's all mine! Ahahahaha!

Meanwhile he just continued the conversation without noticing me, "Exactly that's what makes me busy."

Suddenly this thing just caught my attention, his notebook that lied on the table. Somehow the book disappeared from my sight shortly—Miku took it and started flipping the pages. "'The uttered lies, the masked up reality, the crooked smile, the never-ending insanity'…" she said.

I instantly recognize it as spoken lyrics—perhaps she was reading what was inside the book?

She continued while smiling, "'The spinning ground, the thrown away words, the twisted up truth, the never-ending insanity'."

"Whoa, that's cool…" I commented after hearing her. "Did you make those?"

Len smiled at me, "That just happens to be my job, Rin."

I just stared at him for a moment before thinking… Don't say that he already makes money from making lyrics! "W… Whoaaa, that's great!" I said in fascination as I started to clap my hands.

"There, there." Miku said while playing with her phone, not even looking when she was talking. "If you found yourself having a talent, you should use that opportunity well," she paused to look away from her phone and directed her gaze to me, "right?"

I know that, Miku. I know that. Thank you for the concern, though.

Because Miku had put down the book, the curiosity took over me and I decided to see what's inside… after asking for permission, of course.

Talking about permission, I still hadn't forgotten the incident in the morning. It makes me want to jump from the cliff and drown in a sea of shame.

…Back to the reality (where was I, anyway?), after I asked for Len's permission to see the book, he just laughed at me, saying, "I've said that you can see it, right? There's no need to ask!"

His laughing face… It's irresistible I think I could die at anytime… Die happily, of course—after I died, I won't meet Miku or any of her derivatives, and the last person I saw before I died is an ikemen! Life's perfect! But actually I found it strange that his unusual appearance (unusual in a positive way) had managed to attract me that easily, when his usual self is… just being his usual self, nothing.

Pushing that thought aside, I tried to engulf myself in the sea—I use this metaphor too much—of words, or his book. I flipped it open while skimming the inside, and stopped when I saw some rather familiar words. Something I have seen or heard before. Ah, right, EV System's song, isn't it?

…Wait, what is EV System's song lyric doing here?! Don't say that he's—

Apparently my surprised expression was caught by him without being noticed by me, so he spoke while accidentally cutting my thought, "EV System." said he.

"This is EV System's song, isn't it?!" I asked… though it sounds like a yell, and pointed the book with my index finger.

He just gave me a blank look as if I was doing the weirdest thing in the world. "…Yeah, EV System's song, a good inspiration, isn't it?" his calm answer seemed to oppose my yelling. After that he motioned a flipping page movement with his hand. "I purposely wrote them down there."

I did what he had motioned me to—I flipped the page, and there's another song by EV System. Ah, I see what he meant… "So… You know EV System as well, don't you?"

Another laugh escaped from his lips, "Who don't?"

"Even a lyricist knows him, I guess." Miku commented. "Well, that makes sense actually, EV System's lyrics are also… something."

"That's it—that's what I mean. I like the lyrics he made, so I use it for my inspiration, something like that." he added. "What do you think about him, Rin?"

A smile was brought up on my face by that question, "I like his… everything."

That was when I realized that he was drinking his drink when I mentioned that… and made him choke on that liquid. He nearly broke the glass by slamming it to the table, but I guess he didn't even notice it because he was busy… coughing, trying to get the liquid out from his respiratory system.

And I wasn't helping, either. I immediately think what was wrong with my statement that made him choke on his drink that badly. First, I'm talking to my boyfriend here, and who I am talking is another (probably) man. Second, the word 'everything' really does mean _everything_. My face went red and I started to wave my hands in panic, "Th-that's not what I meant!"

Len, who had calmed down, looked at me with a… somehow upset look. He looked like he wanted to say something, but at the end he just leaned back on the couch while pushing his glasses back.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out quickly.

"No need to feel sorry, just… explain." he said as he tried to keep his voice calm.

"I mean, I like his music as well as his lyrics." I explained right to the point. "The way he behaves on the net is also something I like from him." I started to smile to myself, thinking about the words he wrote on his blog, or how he communicate with the others on Twitter… things like that…

"So basically Rin-chan's trying to say that she's still chasing after a man in his early 30s when she already has a boyfriend." Miku said. "As her boyfriend, what do you think, Len?"

Not with the 'man in his early 30s' again…

He didn't say anything to answer that question, but he changed the topic instead, "How was earlier? Did you two have fun together?"

I looked at the window, letting Miku answer his question. I can understand why he chose to change the topic, after all.

We're in a loveless relationship, after all. There's no such thing called jealousy in this kind of relationship.

* * *

We talked about many things that I couldn't even remember how the hell we started talking about a certain thing…

"Your house is comfortable… and big for an apartment." I said while looking around the house. "How many people are living in this place, anyway? Only you and your parents?" But talking about parents, I didn't see them here. Perhaps they were away doing some business?

"No, actually…" he said as he looked away, "I'm living by myself, alone."

Not surprising, actually. I always see him as an independent person with high responsibility of things, someone who will do just fine even without other people's presence. But why is he living alone? Of course there's this possibility where his parents were… erm, that.

"Right!" Miku said cheerfully as she raised an arm up. "Len's living alone because all his family are staying back there in America~"

"Eh? America? Why is that?" I asked without thinking.

Immediately Len gave her a kind of 'what are you doing?' look, but Miku just continued carelessly, "Because his mother is American and they decided to live there? Don't ask me, ask him." she said, glancing at Len who was face-palming hearing her explanation.

"…Is that true?" was what escaped from my mouth. I thought because Miku was the one who explained it, I somehow doubted it.

"I've said I'm Japanese, have I?" he said in an unusually low voice while glaring at Miku.

"You mean, _half_ Japanese." Miku said, leaning back to the couch while having her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I just don't get it why you're always denying that fact…"

So… Who I supposed to believe? But well, in truth, Miku didn't seem to lie… "Oh, I see… No wonder you're good in English." I commented.

As if giving up, he frowned while looking at me. Wh-what's with that cold yet cute face?!

"I think there's no need for us to argue even further." Miku said, standing up from her seat. Then she took her bag and started walking to the door. "Come on Rin, our business is done, let's leave."

Giving a disappointed look to Miku (though she wouldn't see me anyway), then took another glance at Len, I spoke, "Eh, why? I mean, okay…"

"See you later at school!" Miku said, winking while waving her hand.

"Yeah, bye. Thank you, anyway." Len said as he walked towards the door as well. I thought he was just going to lock the door, but then I felt my hand being grabbed by someone. "Tomorrow… You'll be staying home tomorrow, right?"

"Sure… Why are you asking?" I asked while still avoiding any eye contacts.

"Just checking, interview." he replied while smiling. "Well, I guess see you later at school, Rin."

"Yeah, bye for now…" I smiled back and followed Miku who had waiting outside, while thinking, what interview?

* * *

"So actually the two of you are friends, eh…" I said to Miku. "I'm not going to say that I didn't expect that, actually."

"Yeah… We've been friends for a while." Miku said, starting to play around with her long teal hair.

Hm… But if I think about it seriously, there's something more than that. "Right, I can tell it… The two of you know each other pretty well."

"Yah… Actually we know each other better before we became… just a friend to each other." Miku said, having that nostalgic look and sad smile on her face. "I think it's better this way, but… Well, things can't be forgotten that easily, either~"

I raised an eyebrow to myself. "What do you mean?"

She let out a nervous laugh—it was my first time hearing that laugh, since her usual laugh is an evil laugh (…yeah) or a psychotic laugh, but that time was different.

"What I mean is he's my ex-boyfriend." she said with a smile.

* * *

(*) The 'thin framed glasses' was something that crossed my mind by no reason when I was writing that.

(**) Ikemen: a good looking man... You know it already. If you don't just Google it, I don't know how to describe it. Actually there's this 'Ike Len' term for ikemen Len, but, aa.


	13. An Interview and an Offer, Okay

~~I'm running out of idea for the chapter title.

Disclaimer: CUL belongs to Internet Co.

* * *

Today was tiring for me. In the morning, Miku randomly came and do things… I'm not mentioning that certain thing, I'm gonna pretend it never happened. Yeah, nothing happened—Miku came to my house and _everything went on normally_. Then we went for a lunch and then we visited the software store. By the way, by the time I was recalling this, the Vocaloid program had been successfully installed on my computer, I just haven't use or try it yet.

Then Miku said that she was going to go to her friend's house and she took me with her. It turned out that her friend is Len, and what's more surprising is: he's her ex. He's her ex… HE'S HER EX—maybe the world has gone crazy even before I entered high school… I mean, the calm Kagamine Len and the insane Hatsune Miku were once dating. I don't even want to imagine it…

The day hasn't done, though. I sat in front of my computer again as soon as I got home. This time I'm not going to compose or arrange a song, I'm just going to browse the internet and play around with Vocaloid.

Maybe I'm going to try Vocaloid before browsing the net… So I clicked the black-colored icon on my desktop and a splash appeared, soon it disappeared and a window showed up.

Ah yes, this is certainly like a normal sequencer—a piano roll on the left side of the window, parameters on the lower part… and the middle part. I dragged my mouse and made some random notes. After that I put in some random lyrics as well to the notes and pressed the play button… A singing voice of a girl came out from the speaker. The words she sang matched up the notes and lyrics that I had inputted.

Whoa, she really is singing! The Vocaloid's singing! **This is cool**! I am so going to use this program! I just have to borrow Len's lyric and make the melody that fits the song!

This is just perfect!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: An Interview and an Offer, Okay.

* * *

I looked at the monitor while smiling, luckily no one was there to see me smiling to myself (what?). Actually I was just browsing for some lyrics but I don't know why, I was eager to make my original song, so there I was, smiling like an idiot.

And Len's lyrics are so good that I can smile reading them again and again—lyrics about sadness, despair, heartbreak, I smiled to those ones as well. I know this is strange, but I don't even know what makes me so happy. Perhaps I was eager…

Ah, I've said that before, have I…?

Then my eyes landed to the recently submitted entries. I quickly recognized that one as the one Miku 'said' earlier. 'The uttered lies, the masked up reality, the crooked smile, the never-ending insanity'. I repeated the words in my head and 'sing' it.

Well, I guess I've found what I've been searching for. Now it's time to ask his permisson to use the lyrics.

Now to think of that, I'm completely clueless about this… How could I 'contact' him? By email? Well, it should be by email, but what's his email address?!

Nevermind, I found it on his profile.

But then I spent minutes to think about a polite way to ask for permisson. Maybe just, "I'm Kagami Sound, a net music producer. And I would like to use your lyrics…"

"…and that's because I can't make any lyrics by myself, that's why I never make my own song before. I found that making lyrics is hard! I know that my friend had offered his help, but still—!"

What the hell am I writing?! I'm going to send an email to a person I don't know (I have to act like I don't know him, Kagami Sound should not know someone named Kagamine Len in real life), not to my friend!

And then… yeah, after some minutes, I sent the message along with my questionable languange usage. I hope he won't be bothered much by that. Rumors that Kagami Sound is a 'young' producer had already been spread, anyway. I'm sure he would understand it…

I'm sure. It's Len, after all…

* * *

"Rin, you're doing something in front of your computer again?" Mom asked, sounding rather annoyed when she saw me sitting in my 'usual spot'. "I'm starting to get worried—I mean, girls in your age are usually hanging out at the weekend, and this girl over here is just… sitting in front of her computer."

"Don't worry, mom. Yesterday I went somewhere with my friend, remember? I won't be a kind of antisocial person because of this." I replied while slightly laughing.

That seemed to be able to reassure her—she just left, I don't know where she went, but she just left without saying anything. Meanwhile I turned my gaze back to the computer screen, to my Twitter page. As I looked at it, a new tweet popped up—EV System was retweeting something.

"Interview."

Okay, that's unusual and pretty random, since he had never retweeted something like this before (I think). But whatever that is, since it was EV System who retweeted it, I'll check it out.

…Wait, didn't Len say something about 'staying home' and 'interview' yesterday?

"Based on the polls we had on our website, this 10th weekly interview will feature the famous net singer, Mirai. It's going to be aired at 10 am, make sure you don't miss it!" was what the tweet said. Ah, it's about Mirai, no wonder EV System retweeted this.

Then I looked at the desktop clock. 9.45 am. Oh, I guess it's going to start soon, let's load the page first and wait until it starts by doing some unimportant thing such as checking the email inbox. Yeah, I was hoping that Len had answered my email… and the reply wasn't there yet, how disappointing. But there's this something else in the inbox—

"For Kagami Sound-san,

After some discussion on the internet and several considerations, also from EV System-san's request, we want to invite you to next week's interview with EV System-san. The interview will be via internet, whether with a video call, online call or just a chat-like interview. We understand that most people on the internet don't want their identity to be revealed to the public, so you can choose which one you prefer the most. We'll be waiting for your response, if this email doesn't get replied in 12 hours, we will feature another person for the next week but we will send another email next week as well.

Regards, CUL."

I blinked twice before scrolling up the page, re-reading everything from the beginning.

"Invite you to next week's interview with EV System."

"EV System-san's request."

"W-wait, what?!" I yelled in disbelief. "This can't be true at all—"

"What's wrong, Rin?" Mom called in a loud voice that seemed to rival mine. But of course, she wasn't freaking out like I did. It sounded like she was… worried.

"N-nothing! It's just something I found on the internet! Aha, ahahaha…" I laughed nervously at the end before looking back to the screen.

I was invited to an interview and EV System is the one who requested it, seriously?

_The_ EV System is the one who requested it?! But why it has to be me? I'm sure there are tons of better producers who are definitely better than me in producing music, so… why, actually?

Maybe it's that—he found my covers and rearrangements and the he thought, "Ha, this person just couldn't seem to be able to make her own music, so she keeps on arranging my songs. How pathetic. But I, being _The Great EV System_, actually still feeling sorry for this person, so…"

Okay, that's really OOC—I'm sure he's not that kind of person! He's a kind-hearted person… Yeah, I was nodding to myself to make sure about that.

But being interviewed along with EV System… is something I have never even thought before! It means that he's more than 'just knowing me'… Just thinking about that made me happy already.

So, 12 hours after the email was sent, right?

…And the mail was sent 11 hours ago. 11 hours _and 55 minutes_ ago.

I quickly pressed the reply button and typed in an answer as fast as I could, not paying any attention to the language I used (a not-so-formal language) and sent the reply in less than a minute. I can only hope it'll arrive on time…

I really can't wait for the next week…

* * *

"Now, in this sunny Sunday, we meet again in the weekly interview! I'm CUL and let's just start the interview right away!" the host, now known as CUL, said. "Today's guest is someone everybody knows—the popular net singer, Mirai-san!"

Then she continued, "Mirai-san is a female singer mostly known for singing EV System-san's works. They had been collaborating for a long time—shortly after EV System-san's debut. So, to know more about this person, let's ask directly to the person herself!" she announced happily. "Good morning, Mirai-san! I hope your day starts good."

"Good morning, CUL-san." another voice, which I guess was Mirai's, replied. "Yeah, I'm glad that my day starts off good, actually." she continued while giggling. Her voice is somewhat soft and kind, but I don't know why, it sounds familiar. But this familiar feeling feels… bad.

She sounds like a soft-spoken Miku. Well, Miku rarely speaks softly, but Mirai's voice just made me realize that.

Never mind about that. Why am I thinking about Miku, anyway?

"Let's just start with the questions, shall we?" CUL said. "Why are you becoming an utaite in the first place?"

Mirai laughed nervously. "Utaite… isn't it? Actually since I was a little kid, singing is something I always like, but I had never thought of becoming a net singer at all."

"But then there must be something that made you became a net singer." CUL said.

"Yeah. This sounds stupid, but at that time I was singing alone in the park, and then… EV System-san saw and noticed me singing and he immediately asked me to be a singer." she said while letting out a happy laughter. I guess it must be a great moment to remember for her.

"So that's your first meeting with EV System-san!" CUL replied while laughing as well. "I thought the two of you knew each other through the internet!"

"No, no… It's not like that! I just made up my name after that!" she added.

"Oh, so that's how everything starts…" CUL said. "Actually there's this rumor about you and EV System-san going out, and after hearing the previous story, somehow it makes sense. So, is that true that you and EV System-san are dating?"

"O-of course that's not true! I have a boyfriend and EV System-san already has a girlfriend as well, and she's certainly not me." Mirai said casually. "We're just friends."

Eh, he had a girlfriend already… So EV System-san is really a male who already has a girlfriend. Maybe I really should give up on that man in his early 30s… Wait, he's not in his early 30s, I'm sure of that. Miku, what have you done to my brain?

"Then, Mirai-san, you sure have a pretty meaningful name. Why did you choose 'Mirai' to be your name?"

"Eh, for that one, ask my parents." Mirai said with a questioning voice. "That's my real name."

"Oh, really? That's surprising, actually!" CUL said, again with the laughing/giggling. "Your parents must have really thought about that name, then."

"Sure they do… Of course they do." Mirai mumbled.

"Let's see… Another question." CUL said, and somehow I could imagine her looking at a long-list of questions. "Usually you're singing for EV System. Actually, do you want to sing for any other producers? If you do, who are they?"

"All of them? Nah, it's impossible but I can't choose." Mirai said.

"Well, of course, there are tons of good music producer. So many that you can't choose, right?" CUL said. "But is there any producers that caught your attention."

"If that's the question, then my answer must be…" she paused, as if trying to make suspense, "…That person must be Kagami Sound."

* * *

~~I hope I described Vocaloid well there. If someone had tried using the software, or maybe is a user, sorry if I get it wrong.

My brain isn't working properly, I can't think, so this is a rather expressionless author note. But I will explain something here; this story is written in Rin's point of view, so what's written is what Rin thinks and knows. I'm not going to change the POV until the end, but maybe I will make a new story from someone else's POV instead.

But no, I won't exceed the self-made-limit of 2 ongoing stories, so maybe, later.

Review replies:

RPR-san: I could say there are some more things coming. Ah, is that so? Then I will keep the making-people-wonder-and-confused up *misinterprets* and peace too, RPR-san.

Emanon-san: Sure it's suspicious, but I can't answer that question, of course.

keira-san: 'Miku is Len's ex-girlfriend' is something you didn't expect, I guess. Yes, Rin's getting hysterical over ikemen Len, I have no idea why I make her like that. I guess it's a common fangirl reaction (towards Len)? Was Len getting jealous? I can't really say that... but maybe he really was jealous, I'm confused (I can't think straight right now, sorry). I hope you're happy with this update.

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: The answer's Rin, why would he choose Miku? Ah, that sounds mean.

Orange Utaite-san: You're confused? Welcome to my story, I guess. About Miku and Len, I will write what happened between them later, don't worry.

MonochromAddict-san: You appeared. Thank you. Chapter name, isn't it. You can see that I'm starting to run out of idea, sorry if I might disappoint you later.

For all the reviewers, thank you very much for the review, I appreciate all of them. And for the readers, of course, thank you for reading.


	14. Everyday's Life, Okay

Shiver was sent down to my spine. Right when she said my name (no, not 'Rin'. 'Kagami Sound'), somehow I feel scared for no reason.

Maybe it's because… her way of saying my name sounds really Miku-ish, psychotic. I got the same creepy feeling like when Miku said my name. But I don't think she meant the same thing—she isn't Miku, and I don't want to know any other Mikus. I think Miku has a psychotic obsession towards me (and from all the people, why it has to be me?! This is unfair!), but Mirai…

I actually never been in contact with her, even through the simplest media. But I think she…

"Kagami Sound-san, isn't it." CUL said, "This person is outstanding, isn't she? Though it's only rearrangement, but her music is considered to be good. So, what from this person that have caught your attention?"

"The fact that she re-sing everything I have sung. Somehow I feel it's adorable~" Mirai said. "But I feel like being rivaled in singing, that's why… But it's not a huge matter, though. Kagami Sound-san is a great person as well!"

Somehow I doubted that what she had said is true. Maybe deep inside, she hates me because of my un-originality. It's natural, I won't hate her back because of that.

…I should have realized that earlier.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Everyday's Life, Okay.

* * *

"Morning, Rin." someone greeted me on my way to the school in the next morning, where sun shines, bird chips, and—let's skip that unimportant part. Why am I talking about this anyway?

"Morning, Len." I said while looking at his face—wait, where was the previous ikemen-ness? "You look rather plain today." I said… too bluntly, I guess.

He stared at me for a moment before replying, "Straight-forward, aren't you? But well, this is how I usually look, isn't it? So why are you complaining?"

I gave him a disappointed look, "Eeeh, why are you so insensitive to your own girlfriend? I want that certain ikemen with glasses!"

He looked confused for a moment, but then he replied calmly, "Wearing contacts is more convenient, don't you think so…"

"As a person with a perfect eyesight, I don't really understand." I said. "But then, at least keep the messy ponytail!"

After hearing that, he blushed, "T-there's no way I would wear something like that at school. Besides, my hair was getting on the way so I tied it up… Just because of that."

"But you look muuuch better with those things on!" I said, saying what was in my mind straight-forwardly… And it's actually embarrassing that I could even feel my face heat up. Oh, hello concrete, you're looking so nice today…

"U-um, thank you but… No, thank you. I have no intention to 'look good'." he said. "It doesn't really matter, after all."

"And why is that?" I asked. "But really, your 'default' appearance isn't that bad. I mean, it's good, not bad… You got what I mean, right?"

"Uh-huh? Says the girl who mistook me as a girl." he looked at me with one of his eyebrow raised.

"I… I've said I'm sorry about that, okay?" I said while pouting. "You're an ikemen. Ike-_man_. Therefore, a man. Not a girl."

"Ahaha, thank you, thank you for the compliment, Rin." he said while laughing. "Ikemen, eh…?"

"Yeah, ikemen-Len! Ike-Len!" I said. "I'm telling the truth! My boyfriend is an ikemen… I'm lucky, eh?"

Why the hell am I talking without thinking like this…? No… Now think of it, it's too straight-forward! Gah, gaaah! I couldn't help it—my hands found its way to my face and covers it. How embarrassing, how embarrassing, how embarrassing, how em—

"I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend as well, Rin." he said, almost like a whisper. "Your straight-forwardness is something I rarely see from other people."

"I… don't really take that as a compliment, but thank you anyway…" I said. Then there's this one person who entered my mind. "How about Miku-chan? Isn't she… straight-forward as well?"

"Not really, actually. Or maybe I'm the one who doesn't know it?" he asked back.

…I probably mistook 'creepy' as 'straight-forward', then.

"Well, talking about Miku-chan. Yesterday she told me that you are her ex-boyfriend. Is that true?" I asked right to the point.

"Miku told you that?" he asked rather carefully.

I just simply nodded, but he face-palmed after that. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just didn't expect her to tell you that…"

I widened my eyes in disbelief. "Wait, so that's true? I thought she was just kidding!"

Somehow I can't just believe in what Miku had said right away.

"She must be telling the truth if she said that, Rin." he commented. "Hm, anyway, did you watch yesterday's interview?" suddenly he changed the topic. Seems like the Miku subject isn't something he wants to talk about, but…

So what he said to me about the interview was Mirai's interview? Is there something between Mirai and him? Maybe he's a closet fan of Mirai. Well, the possibility is small, but it could be that, nothing is impossible. "Are you talking about Mirai's interview?" I asked to make sure.

"I am." he simply replied. "So it looks like you watched… um, _heard_ the interview, then."

"Mirai is EV System's singer, after all." I said while grinning. "You know that I'm his huge fan, so that makes me as Mirai's fan as well."

"I know you'll say that." he said while smiling. "But Mirai… Mirai alone is already a great person. Her voice is… beautiful."

"Ah, I guess that's also right. Does a man find woman's singing voice to be more appealing than a male?"

"It's logical, Rin." he said. "But well, actually watching—I mean, hearing that kind of interview is _fun_."

Yeah, and next week I'm the one who's going to be interviewed along with EV System. The reply of my reply that replies the offer CUL sent me said that the interview will be 'held' on Sunday, just like the previous one. But I guess I won't reveal any of my identity—not even my voice—in the interview. I don't know why but… I just don't want to. Though there's no sexism in this business, but we all know that most of the other producer is a male, and I'm a _15 years old girl_. It's just… going to be awkward.

"I just want to… tell you this, but it's okay if you decided not to care about this." he said while looking at something. "I guess we're almost there."

I looked ahead and saw the school building, only meters ahead. "Ah, you're right."

We continued walking together to the school, through the gate, and into the actual building in silence. When we were at the locker (well, our lockers just happen to be next to each other, since we have the same surname), however, he decided to say something to me, "Hey Rin. Do you want to… go somewhere together at Sunday? I think we've never been in a such kind of 'date' before."

I quickly directed my gaze to him while putting my shoes in. "E-eh? A date? This Sunday?" I didn't expect him to take me to a date in Sunday. But I can't, since I have to 'attend' the interview.

Of course I can't tell him that. But hey, even if I didn't attend, it's the EV System they're interviewing—of course I'm not going to miss it. Just tell him that, Rin. "But next Sunday's EV System-san's interview~" I pouted to make it more convincing.

He just stared me with a slight disappointed look for a moment before opening his mouth to speak, "I recall that—EV System and Kagami Sound-san, if I'm not mistaken."

Trying to act normal to the mention of Kagami Sound, I replied, "Yes." I said while nodding.

"…So you choose him over me." he silently added, but still, I could hear it pretty well.

I widened my eyes and quickly said, "It's not like that!"

"I was just kidding." he said rather calmly. "But if you really can't come, maybe some other time. I know you don't want to miss the interview."

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that. Maybe we can go some other time." I said while laughing.

"Yeah, let's go to the class, then."

* * *

"For Kagami Sound-san,

Thank you very much for the mail, Kagami Sound-san. I already know who you are from your rearrange-songs. To be honest I enjoy most of your rearrangement. But I have never thought you want to use my lyrics for your songs—I feel really, really happy and of course I'll give you the permission to use my lyrics. I hope you'll be able to make a good song from it.

Regards, LEN."

Oh, great! So I was right—he would give me the permission, after all! But eh, he actually knows Kagami Sound. Well, isn't that nice? I smiled to myself and put my phone away because I was going to start making the melody. So, put the phone in and take out the notebook from the bag…

"Morning Rin-chan!" someone greeted suddenly and almost made me jump from my seat. I guess it's already obvious who the person is.

"Morning, Miku-chan!" I greeted back. "Guess what? Len has gave me the permission to use his lyrics for my song."

"And you're happy." Miku nodded while smiling at my obvious-happy-face. Then she sat on the seat in front of mine and continued, "Um, that's good, but isn't that a bit… you know, suspicious? Don't say that you're using your Kagami Sound-self when you asked that."

And I don't know why, suddenly it crossed my mind. At first I was having a problem with making lyrics, then I asked his help, and then this Kagami Sound asked permission for using his lyrics after all that had happened.

Stupid.

"Miku-chan, you know what? You're mean." I said with my head dropping to the table. "I didn't even think about that, then you mentioned it, just… Argh!"

"Ufufu, sorry Rin-chan, I really didn't mean it." Miku gave me an evil look as she spoke. "Besides, I don't think Len will notice that, anyway… But really, you should think before you act."

"Yeah, I… really have to do that." I said, being a bit careful with my words.

"But why don't you want your identity to be revealed? Like, I think it's cool for a high schooler to be a producer, sure people will be amazed of that!" she asked.

"Actually I have no idea, but… I just don't want it." I said in defeat. "But what's wrong with that? It's like EV System had revealed his identity to the public, anyway. Seriously, I just got convinced that he's a male from Mirai's interview yesterday, because he didn't reveal his identity at all!"

"Maybe it's something like: 'People don't need to know the real me, I'm EV System and that's all that matters!'… You got my point there." she said.

"Well, maybe it could be like that as well…"

"Anyways, talking about interview!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I heard _you're_ going to be interviewed this Sunday! And EV System's going to be there as well!"

"N-not so loud, Miku-chan… Not so loud…" I muttered as I waved my hand weakly. "But… yeah, with EV System. That's just like a dream~"

"It's the reality, Rin-chan. It's the reality." she said. "But well, I'm happy for you, Rin-chan! So, to celebrate it, let's go to drink after school, my dear Rin!"

I gaped at her. "Do you drink? I mean… do you?"

"I'm just kidding, of course." she said, waving her hand. "But the dear Rin part, of course it comes from the bottom of my heart~"

"Enough, Miku-chan…"

* * *

~~Know what? My phone disappeared to nowhere when I thought of updating, because the file's on my phone. Since the update is here already, it means that I've found my phone...

orz

Review replies is here~

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: ...And instead of doing a stun, she got creeped out, haha. Kagami Sound and EV System meet though video call is going to be too awkward... But Mirai didn't use video call, so they won't as well *laughs*_  
_

44Anifreak44-san: Lust Doll by AVTechNO? Oh God, he's loved here (and I love him too), and you're right, it's cool! I will continue, of course.

12domba-san: *twirls around in a circle* It's obvious, it's obvious, and hope your guess is right! And as a person who can't write romance, I will keep on trying to add romance-y things.

TrustMeImAnIdiot-san: No, no, I mean, it's Rin's POV, so maybe what she thinks/what she thinks is true turns out not to be the truth, and that's what you get from a first person point of view, I guess... Wait, I'm confused with my saying...

Orange Utaite-san: It's going to get twisted, of course! Just wait for it *sits and smiles*

STORM-san (the actual username won't show up): I'm glad you're able to read this story! Though I'm an high-schooler, my school is crazy so I'm busy as well... *updates in the middle of never-ending homework and tests* Yeah, it's a change of atmosphere, and I'm trying to write 'what most people usually write', light story about everyday's life, haha. And about EV System... I'm just going to say that actually the EV part reminds me of AVTechNO...

MonochromAddict-san: ...I hope it's not disappointing. I'll try to make the good ones, and thank you for the offer!

Thank you for the reviews! And special thanks (?) to all the reader who's still reading, thank you very much! And I'm sure AVTechNO is going to be 'the producer of the story', considering he's the one who got mentioned the most in reviews (it's just me). Okay, that doesn't even exist, ahaha...

Here's a little clue about EV System, the name and who this person really is: you have to look down.


	15. Afternoon Time, Okay

~~Disclaimer: VY2 belongs to Bplats, Inc.

* * *

This thought was here: after school, I could go straight to my beloved computer and start making song, because Len has gave me the permission. But then, that certain pink-haired teacher of mine seemed to be able to read my mind and said, "Here's the homework due tomorrow." The students' cries were completely ignored, and the thing I could do was staring at the paperwork that was giving me a sinister smile.

And the fact that I understand none of this doesn't really help—come on Yuuma-sensei, I'm not Miku or Len, so please don't be this mean to me!

Think of it, both of my friends are extremely smart, and I'm just a so-so student. I wonder why their intelligence doesn't affect mine. I want to get good grades as well! Uh, so, how could I do this… thing, anyway? Ask for some help? Miku or Len?

"Len! Seems like the sky above is completely blue, wind breezing through this peaceful day and isn't this just beautiful?" I said with a smile as I tapped his shoulder after I (unknowingly) strolled over his desk. "Help me with my homework."

"And I take that as a betrayal?!" Miku suddenly commented from her seat—she practically only needs to turn her chair to face us. "So you choose him over me!"

"And why would I choose you over him?!"

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Afternoon Time, Okay.

* * *

"Miku-chan is… always like that towards me. I have to deal with that everyday." I explained as we, Len and I, walked home together. At the end, it had been settled out that I going to have Len to help for the homework. And I offered him to go to my house since our last 'tutoring' moment didn't go that well—no, I could finally understand what the teacher meant, but I'm just not in mood to go to a freaking restaurant to do homework.

"But really, I'm surprised. And… something like that really happens almost everyday? Whoa, a hard life you have there, Rin…" he said.

"Right?!" I said with a frown. "And you… you were once her boyfriend—I mean, you could stand her?"

"I didn't even know there's that side of her." he said. "But it's just… A joke, right?"

I blushed bright red when I heard that. "But… isn't that too much?!"

"Maybe that's just the way she acts to her friend…"

"Then how about you, you're her friend as well, right?" I asked.

"I'm a boy, so if she really did act like that, then maybe it wouldn't be that… bad."

"I give up!" I said as I looked up and pulled my hair in frustration. "But hey, how the two of you started to be friends?"

"Acquaintance."

"You're friends with her, just…" I said, denying his sort-of-statement, "…_how_?"

"If you insist, then… it was when we were in middle school. And then…" he trailed off, but continued it at the end, "…it was like that. Do I seriously have to tell you?"

"Why don't you tell me, meanie!" I said as I punched his shoulder playfully.

"Because I don't want to tell you." he said.

"I'm your girlfriend, I have the right to know your ex-girlfriends!" I said while pouting.

"You're just making excuses—why couldn't you just say you're curious?" he asked while giving me a smile.

My face got flushed rather easily when he teased me, somehow. "W-well, I'm curious, then!"

"Maybe next time—" and I hit him with my fist, hard. It didn't seem to affect him, though. "What?" he asked.

"Never mind, just to stop you. My house is nearing, anyway." I said. It was true, I could see my house already from my standing place.

"Why are you taking me to your house?" he asked.

"Because we're definitely not going to _your_ house." I started explaining. "You're a boy who lives alone. If you bring a girl to your house, then…"

"What? You think I'm going to rape you? No." he said, strangely in a calm voice. "Miku's still a virgin, for example…"

"You don't need to explain that." I sternly said and began unlocking the door. I saw there were no shoes or something that shows that mom's home, so I guess she's not here yet?

…Then it's going to be only the two of us? Okay, this is awkward, and… yeah, knowing that you're with a boy and there's no one else is just… No.

"Er, I guess no one's home yet." I awkwardly said as I walked in and lead him to the living room.

"Your mother's working?" he asked and followed me inside, while doing that, he looked around the house.

"Yeah, both of my parents work." I said. "And I'm the only child, so well, if no one's home yet, then it's just the two of us here."

"Okay, I'll make sure I will not use this opportunity to do anything wrong." he said and stared at something that seemed to interest him—my computer and the music-related equipment surrounding it.

Whoops.

"That's my dad's." I quickly said. "I… don't really know what those things are for." I said, though in reality I know what those are for and I use them often. Maybe that was my answer if you asked me few years ago, when I haven't started making music.

"Ah, I see." he said. "Let's just start, okay?"

"Okay, sure!" I said and plopped myself to the couch. I threw my bag along to the couch and started picking up my books, paper and pencil case. "And what are these things about? Chemistry?"

"Chemistry." he repeated after me. "Let's work on our own, then if you don't understand about a certain question, just ask me. Hopefully I'll be able to explain it to you."

"That seems to be a good idea." I said and looked at the paper to see the question. Looks like the question gets harder in each number, so the first number's supposed to be the easiest. Let's see…

…

"…Len, help me with the first number."

"Already?!"

"I-it's not my fault that the class is so boring, I don't even bother listening to the explanation…" I sheepishly stated.

"But at least you have to try to listen to the lesson!" he said. "Since it can't be helped anymore for this time, here, let me teach you."

"But it really is boring and just… pointless!" I protested. "I'm not interested in those things, so it's rather hard to listen."

"Then, what do you want to be if you're not interested in… chemistry?" he asked, a random question, I could say. Then, while picking up my paper from the table, he continued, "I'm not interested in chemistry—sure there are more interesting things other than that, but it's still toleratable. You can do it, don't give up, Rin."

That was the moment when my heartbeat accelerated in a weird way. Whaaa, he's cheering me up, I'm really happy… "Th-thank you so much! I will do my best!"

* * *

The sky was getting darker in every minute, but it didn't really matter. We were almost finishing the homework and it's better than nothing! I'm exaggerating, but for someone who doesn't understand anything about the homework, it's good.

"Almost there, you just have to make it simpler." Len said as he watched me writing things in my paper, which actually disctracted me… very much.

I slowly and carefully wrote an answer, hoping that the answer was right. "Like this?"

"And with that we have finished the homework." he said. "I've said it, right? You can do it after all!"

"Well, I won't be able to if you don't help me." I said with my arms crossed. "So thank you for helping me."

"Don't mention it." he said. "Besides, doing homework together, means more time together, right?"

What he said is actually true, we have more time together… Is this what girlfriend and boyfriend usually do together?

…Studying?

"What does a couple usually do in their free time?" I asked. "I mean, we're studying here, and that just seems to be a no-no."

"Hey, we can do anything we want, right?" he said while smiling-half laughing at me.

I think I just got an idea… I pulled a pillow from the couch and slammed it right to his face. The pillow fell slowly to the floor after it made an impact with his face, and his confused face was revealed. "We can do anything we want!" I said excitedly.

"I guess you'll get what you want, Rin." he said and threw the pillow back to me, successfully hitting my face.

Despite getting hit by the pillow, I smiled enthusiastically, knowing I had successfully gotten his attention… to play a pillow fight. "So the game's on!" I said, standing up with the pillow raised high into the air. "Get ready for another attack!"

He quickly shielded himself using another pillow from the same couch. "You can't hit me, Rin."

"Ah, this is unfair." I said while giving a slight pout. Then I moved forward and pulled the shield-pillow forcefully from him, and after that I immediately swung the pillow again, ready to hit him. "Now you have nothing to protect you, Kagamine Len! So this is my chance to attack you!"

Though I had exclaimed that, instead of doing something to avoid the pillow attach, he looked away from me and muttered slowly, "…Yeah."

It turned out that he's looking at something behind me. Since I don't know what's on my back (obviously), I just asked him while slowly looking back, "What is it?"

And then I saw my mother standing behind, her eyes were on us and the little mess we had made.

* * *

~~This chapter was finished last week, I was... too lazy to update. Don't get mad at me, but if you want to, I won't have any problem with that.

I... don't know. Maybe I update to cheer myself up? School isn't being nice to me, and everything is just... No. And besides, people actually care about this story, that makes me really happy.

Right to review replies.

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: I love the straightforwardness (hey, it's a word!) as well~ And Len has a reason why he didn't tell Rin his past with Miku, maybe it'll be revealed later? Ohohoho. Thank you for waiting, here's the chapter!

VINBYL-san: Ah, you found out your keyboard is a producer, congratulations! I love your reaction! Down as in right, left, up, down. You've looked at the right down (｀・ω・´)ｂ Mirai and EV System as the same person? Yeah, there's a possibility that they're the same person... Haha! This is the update! *waves back*

TrustMeImAnIdiot-san: Dancing cockroaches~ I won't kill you, actually I don't want people to find out, ehehe~ Uwai, thank you for loving this story! I will (try to) add more fluff with Rin and Len! Ike-Len, haha...! *winks back*

RPR-san: So, who do you think EV System is...? Feel free to guess! Ah, AVTechNO's a great producer, watch out for him! He's one of my favorite producers, haha! And peace!

MonochromAddict-san: Yeah, suspicious isn't it...? Chapter titles could be problem sometimes, ehehe... I'll try not to disappoint you, then~ Um, yeah, actually I was afraid that people will look at the box when I said 'look down', but no, it's not the review box/button. AVTechNO is cool and adorable as well, haha~

Thank you for the kind reviews!

Someone actually look up for AVTechNO because of this? That's cool... Ah, yes... English isn't my language, and I can't speak English. Sorry for the mistakes or error I will make, or might have made. Maybe if someone can help me with this...?

And thank you for reading, everyone! I'm happy with all response or support I get!


	16. We've Just Told a Lie, Okay

~~Disclaimer: Yuzuki Yukari and Nekomura Iroha belong to AH-Software.

* * *

I gulped while slowly standing up and faced my mom. "H-hello mom, you're home?"

"I am obviously home, Rin. Why are you asking such a stupid question?" she said while giving me a suspicious look.

"Because I didn't expect you to come home this early!" I said, a little bit too bluntly—really, I didn't think before I spoke.

"I usually come home at the same time, Rin." she said with a sight, but then a smile appeared on her face. "But why is that? Is that because you're bringing your boyfriend home, so you want me to come home a bit later than usual?"

"I-it's not like that!" I blushed bright red. I haven't told her anything about… anything, so well, um… What should I do?! "He's not my—I mean, he's my boyfriend, but we were just playing, yeah!"

Mom continued to laugh at me, and it even got worse—she's on the floor already, hitting the floor several times with her palms as she continued.

"Mom, stop it! It's… it's not funny!"

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: We've Just Told a Lie, Okay.

* * *

"Rin, you never told me that you have a boyfriend already!" she said rather enthusiastically after the laughing-at-Rin session had ended, and now we are sitting on the couch while having some talk. "You rarely talk to me lately, always being busied by the computer."

Don't. Don't say anything that I make music with the computer. I am your daughter and was born from you, so you should get me telephaty right now, mom…

Then she sighed in defeat while shaking her head, "Teenagers nowadays, spending more time in front of their computer instead of going out somewhere…"

I saw Len cringed when she said that—perhaps the case is same to him. Well, I couldn't say that she's wrong; mom was completely right, but we just can't help it, right…

At least I still have perfect eyesight despite the daily staring-at-computer-too-much activity. No offense, Len. No offense…

"Now you have seen him, so I don't need to tell you anymore." I said. "Er, yeah. Len, this is my mom."

"It's nice to meet you, Kagamine-san." he greeted politely. "My name is Kagamine Len."

"Same surname? How surprising." Mom commented while chuckling. "But I'm sure you have no relation to us, is that true?"

"I suppose it's the truth." he replied.

"I see." Mom said as she smiled at him. "So, are you perhaps, a half-Japanese or something like that?"

He stared at mom without answering her question before doing some sort-of facepalm, "I'm Japanese…" he muttered lowly.

I rose up my hand to interfere, "You know mom, this subject is a… touchy-touchy thing for him, so let's talk about something else." I said with a huge grin.

"Oh, is that so? I'm sorry then, Len-kun." she said while giggling. Then she shot a glance to me while muttering something in a small voice, "But, is he?"

"He is; that's the problem." I answered in an equally small voice.

After coughing—making that 'ahem' sound—mom spoke again, "So… The two of you were doing homework together."

"Yeah." I said while nodding slowly. "I asked him to teach me, and with that my homework is done."

"That's good for you, Rin!" she said excitedly with a huge smile on her face. "I'm totally approving him as your boyfriend!"

"Um, thank you very much, Kagamine-san." he said, looking at my mom with his head lowered a bit. "I'll make sure I will take a good care of Rin."

"Okay then, I'm counting on you. So, if anything bad happens to Rin, you will take the consequences, okay?" she said with an evil laugh. Sometimes, I think mom is a bit… childish. Only sometimes, because most of the time, she acts like a proper mom. I mean, she's really a mom most of the time.

"Of course, I will make sure she's safe all the time!" Len said with a smile on his face as well.

Wait, why suddenly it became like this…?

"But I don't want Rin to get pregnant before she gets married~" mom continued with a more excited voice, and I, as the subject of the conversation, immediately snapped my head and widened my eyes at her.

"What, mom, I won't." I said sternly with a serious face.

After letting out another scary-sounding laugh (and ignoring my reaction), mom spoke again, "So, how's the beginning? I mean, sure before you started dating, there's this moment where you go crushy-crushy to each other…" she continued, ignoring the fact that 'crushy' isn't (probably) a word. "I want to hear how everything started."

I gulped and gave Len an uneasy look. I mean, how are we supposed to explain this… That I asked him to be my boyfriend out of nothing, without any reason?

I am the one who should be responsible to this—I mean, I'm the one who started all of this, right? So I faced my mom and gave her a determined look (that I think didn't last long) before start to talk, "I-I was the one who started this. Um, at the first day of school, when people were chatting with each other, somehow I spotted him at the other end of the class. H-he had caught my attention since that time…"

Right, caught my attention as a _girl_. I thought he was a girl.

"B-but I finally confessed my feeling when I saw him writing lyrics, and it made me amazed." I said smoothly, as if I was telling the truth. Of course I'm making this up—what feeling? I don't hold any feeling towards him!

"Rin," Len suddenly spoke to continue the made-up story, "is a girl who I usually see at the other end of the class. A nice and honest girl. Somehow, the way she express her feeling, or tell people the impression she gets, is something I really like from her."

I frowned at his words. He was giving me an indirect insult, wasn't he? The 'expression' he was talking about is probably about my straight-forwardness. I am supposed to think about something to offend him, but no, I didn't.

In fact, if that was the truth, I will be really, really glad and happy.

"That's why, when she suddenly said that she likes me… I was really surprised that she feels the same." he continued. "And that's how…"

We fell into an awkward silence after he finished speaking. Len and I were looking at each other with an indescribable expression in our faces.

"Aw, that's nice, both of you~" finally mom broke the silence by speaking. "Then, I hope everything will go well since now on!"

"Thank you, mom!" I said with a made-up happy face.

"No problem, Rin. Of course I will support you." she replied while standing up from the couch. "I'm going to do… things—the two of you can continue doing what you were doing before. Just remember to tidy up the possible mess you might create, okay?"

"Of course we'll take care of them, mom!" I said and waited until she was out from my sight. Once she had disappeared somewhere, I quickly looked back at Len and laughed. At first I was just giggling, but once he started to laugh as well, we ended up laughing together.

"Hey, we have just lied to your mom." he said between laughter.

"Sure… And seems like she believes it." I replied. "Somehow it sounds really convincing!"

"Yeah… When actually we're just making that up."

Suddenly I didn't feel like laughing anymore, but I was still laughing outside. Somehow, the fact that it was just a lie… It wasn't supposed to be a problem, but I don't understand why.

It disappoints me.

* * *

When I arrived in the class, it was half full, or half empty (I think it's the same either way). People were already chatting in groups, having many things to talk about.

The girls in front of my desk were doing that as well, talking without an end. Thinking that it would be awkward if I just sat here and be in my own world, I decided to join the conversation. "Hey, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, morning, Kagamine-chan." the most mature-looking girl with long, dark hair greeted. Suddenly I felt bad I didn't know her name when she knows mine. "We're just talking about random things."

"And what is it?" I asked again.

"Ah, maybe we have to ask Kagamine-chan as well—she said that she's interested in music, right?" a purple-haired girl with an unusual hairstyle said. "Do you enjoy the music people make and upload through the internet?"

…And why did I have to join the conversation when they were talking about that?

"Actually that's my main interest… Well, since I accidentally found out about some producers who upload their work to the internet…" I said.

"How about Kagami Sound, sure you know that person, right?" the purple girl asked again. Maybe I have to start to remember people's name, maybe by listening carefully when the teacher is checking the attendance, and check who's raising the hand… Yeah, maybe that'll work…

Wait, what was she asking again? Kagami Sound? Oh God, why…

"Ah, I'm a fan of EV System, so I know that person from him." Great, another made-up story.

"Don't you think it's cool that Kagamine and Kagami Sound sound similar? Not only that, it has the same meaning if you translate the 'sound' to English!" purple-girl said again, this time with excitement in her voice.

"Not that, Yukari-chan." now, another girl, this one has a long pink hair in a ponytail, said,"…That person can't be you, right Kagamine-chan?"

I felt like my soul was being stabbed with a spear. I've been found out again?!

"Nah, it can't be her. Right, Kagamine-chan?" Yukari looked at me with an assuring smile. "Sure there are some other Kagamines out there, just take Kagamine-kun as an example."

"Eh, she might be right, Nekomura-chan. Maybe it's just a coincidence." the previous girl with dark hair (what's her name?) replied. Somehow, I felt relieved when I heard that. "Well, none of us know the truth, but…"

"Ah, okay then. I was just wondering, anyway." Nekomura (?) said with a smile as she stood up. "Um, I want to go to the toilet. Maybe Kagamine-chan wants to go with me?"

This. Maybe I could make more friends by doing this. So I stood up and started following her out from the class. "Okay!"

I was just going to go out from the class when I heard someone spoke right in front of my ear, "This is going to intersting." But when I looked back, I only managed to see a green head before being called by Nekomura.

"Kagamine-chan, hurry up a bit!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

* * *

~~Why is it getting pointless? Then again, nothing much happens in _this type_ of story. Sure, I also enjoy stories with slice of life or something like that, but don't you think it's flat? Maybe it's just my taste so... Ignore it.

There are some things I want to say. First, exam is nearing so I won't be able to update for maybe 2 weeks, though during that time I will continue writing, but maybe not posting it, so a new chapter should be ready when the exam has finished. The second is I made an UTAU... It's unimportant, but somehow I think it needs to be mentioned—*gets shot* And the third is... Does anyone has a Twitter? I'm getting lonely there with no one to talk to, and with that we can keep in touch!

If someone really read author notes... You know, many people just ignore it. So, ahem. Thank you very much for all who read and like and follow this story! I feel happy for all the support I get~

...I had written replies for the reviews and I accidentally closed the window. Never mind, the retyped review replies are here...

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: What did you do to the room? And are you sure your mother said "What the heck did you do to my daughter!" to your cousin? (Or maybe I'm the one who don't get it right?) But pillow fight was fun, thinking about childhood. But Rin's mother's reaction isn't like that at all, I guess.

12domba-san: It's okay, reviewing isn't a must. But thank you so much for reviewing! I just have to make their relationship improve, it's a Rin-Len fan fiction after all. And a pillow fight with your sibling... Sure it was a great moment, right! *laughs* And thank you for enjoying this story!

RPR-san: The fluff is right? I tried to give the right dose of fluff, because too much fluffiness won't turn out good as well. So does that mean that the fluff is a success? I managed to make a good, decent fluff? *is happy* B-but this story is in English so I think I have to use the right English, even though it's not my language. Thank you and peace!

TrustMeImAnIdiot-san: I think dancing cockroaches are cool... I will try to make some more fluff! Ah, does that mean you didn't understand the story before or what? Well, I'm glad that you understand the story ^^ I... don't know why Rin doesn't tell him, I'll make up a reason later *shot* I think the question about Rin's mother doesn't need to be answered~ Thank you for the banner!

Pandapper-san: I will continue to write!

xX little kagami Xx-san: Oh, thank you then! Maybe he does. Then again, this is Rin's POV so you won't be able to know what he thinks...

ownitlikeaboss-san: She's in trouble, indeed *laughs*

44Anifreak44-san: Sure, you said something about AVTechNO, that's why I said that! Rin, a pillow fight with her _ikemen_ boyfriend. I don't approve a shota (shota Len) to be her boyfriend *has something against shota Len*

MonochromAddict-san: Yes, they're getting closer~ Kiss... I never thought of adding a kissing scene... I will consider it... *speaks slowly* And thank you very much! I think I've said it before that Rin's mother is a nameless person, so maybe she's not a Vocaloid.

Thank you very much for the nice reviews!


	17. Life, Love Life, Okay

~~Uooo long time no see! This chapter was finished shortly after the exam finished (about last week) but I didn't update this immediately so I'm sorry about that! But here's the next chapter so please enjoy~

* * *

I have to say that we walked together in an awkward silence, though the rest of people in the class hallway were chattering loudly. I couldn't catch the conversation anymore—everything was mashed up into one loud voice.

I continued walking with a slight frown on my face. It's not like I actually wanted to hear it—I'm not a stalker…

"We haven't really talked together, right, Kagamine-chan?" Nekomura said, snapping me out from my 'thought'.

I looked to my right and examined Nekomura. Her pink hair is actually more peach-pink, and she's a bit shorter than me. Her ponytail is longer than what I thought before—she could be Miku's rival if it comes to the length of hair.

"Yeah, we really haven't." I replied.

"I wonder why is that, since it seems that you're a friendly person." she said. "Nah, then why can't we start to talk more? We're classmates after all."

A smile crept to my face. "Maybe we can…"

"Thank you so much, Kagamine-chan." she said. "Besides with that, I can know you better, and maybe Hatsune-chan too."

Ah, she mentioned Miku's name… and suddenly it crossed my mind. "Nekomura-chan, what do you think about Miku-chan?"

"About Hatsune-chan?" she asked back before smiling, "She's fine—I mean, she's pretty and smart, but eh, she's a bit silent, don't you think? The only person she talks to is you, Kagamine-chan."

I have to admit it that she's silent if she's with someone else, but when she's with me, I always want her to _shut up_. If only people knew her real… nature…

"You… don't have anything against her, right?" I slowly asked.

"Of course no, why are you asking?" she answered with raised eyebrows.

I sighed, I don't know, maybe in relief. "Nothing, just forget it."

If Nekomura, for example, has nothing against her, then maybe it's not as bad as what I thought before.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Life, Love Life, Okay.

* * *

"Eh, boyfriend?" she wondered out loud when suddenly that topic was brought out. While we were walking from and back to the class, we talked about many things—and I actually learned that her name is Nekomura Iroha—and I don't know how, we landed on that topic of friends… and boyfriend. "I had one back when I was in middle school."

"Ah, tell me how it was!" I said with an interested voice, as if I was a romance-fiction crazed girl who wants to know her friend's love life. Well, that's not completely wrong, I want to know about her love life, I mean, I was curious how it feels to date someone you really love…

"Nothing much." Nekomura started. "It was a love at first sight for me. Uh, well, somehow we ended up together because he actually felt the same towards me. But then later, we realized that we couldn't continue being boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, so we broke up."

I softened my gaze, giving her a sympathy look though I don't think she could see it. "Did it hurt you?"

"At first, it hurts, or course. Knowing that… it has ended—the time we had spend together, smiling together, laughing together as a girlfriend and boyfriend." she explained. "But after knowing that there supposed to be someone else for me out there, I feel a lot better."

"Ah, I see…" I said to end the conversation. And then Miku and Len came to my mind. They were once dating, so how did they break up…? But looks like none of them want to talk about it.

"Right, Kagamine-chan is dating Kagamine-kun!" suddenly she said happily. "I hope your relationship will last for a long time~"

E-eh, why is that…? Though I hope the same thing, it feels strange, somehow. But I'm wondering how can we 'maintain' this relationship when we're not loving—scratch that, we don't even like each other in a crushy (and I've said crushy isn't a word…) way!

"A-ah, thank you Nekomura-chan." I nervously said in return.

"No problem, because you really, really should stay being a couple!" she enthusiastically added. "You look so cute together and you have the same surname—maybe it's a 'hope' so both of you can stay together until you get married!"

And then there's this sudden urge to face-palm. Just what was that?!

"O-okay, I mean, yeah… okay." I said, not really knowing what to say. Somehow, her kindness (is that a kindness?) needs something in return. But thinking about Len and I, staying together until we get married… Wait, it sounds like we're really going to get married or something like that—!

And the image of us saying our vows to love each other 'until death do us part' flashed in my mind…

No, wasn't thinking about that. I did _not_ think about getting married to Len! Definitely no!

"Anyway, isn't that Hatsune-chan and Shion-kun?" Iroha said, which I ignored at first. But when she said this: "Somehow Hatsune-chan looks sad. Don't tell me they're going to break up." I immediately whipped my head to the direction Nekomura was looking.

"What?!"

* * *

"And what exactly makes you think that I'm breaking up with Kaito?" Miku asked me questioningly after I asked her about that matter.

"The face you made?" I asked back with raised eyebrows. "It says, 'Just be friends, shall we?'"

"There's no such thing like that." Miku said in a strangely calm voice… No, I should have waited before taking a conclusion, "But well, Rin-chan really does care about me, then! Thank you so much! I'm happy~"

…Okay?!

"Well if that's not the case, then what's your problem?" I asked straight to the point while trying to ignore the words she had said. I'm seriously gonna get used with this thing if this continues, not that I want to. I don't want to, actually.

"Oh, about that…" she started, lowering her voice again. This time, she started with a sigh, "Well, actually… Rin-chan, I don't wanna go!" and ended it _yelling_. Not only that, she grabbed my shoulder and shook me back and forward with a face that held a mixture of disappointment, panic, sadness, anger… _everything_ but happiness. I guess this thing must've pissed her off.

Still being shaken with an insane Miku (doesn't she always be?), I asked, "Wait, what? Where are you going? Miku-chan, explain it first."

After I said that, she immediately released her grip, almost making me stumble backwards. "My parents forced me to go with them for a week, _abroad_! A week Rin-chan!" she paused for a while before continuing to yell. "And… and I don't want to. Why do they have to drag me into their business?!"

"Calm down Miku-chan, calm down." I said, trying to calm her down. "Tell me what's going on from the beginning."

She frowned and gave me a glare. "My parents, need to go somewhere for a business—a meeting, perhaps. And well, they're taking me with them."

I nodded, signaling her to continue, "Go on…"

"They always interested in making me understanding the business they have, I am their only child so they are planning on inheriting their company to me after I grow older."

…She mentioned companies, didn't she? So her parents have a company? Then she's a rich person?! What is this again—Miku is a way too perfect! She has the look, the heart (er, I mean she's a kind-hearted person), the brain, **and the money**!

Then she laughed, "Rin-chan actually believed that?" and added a nervous smile at the end.

"Wait, what, you're lying about that?" I asked with my eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Never mind, I was just kidding." she waved her hand. Huh? So which one is the truth, then? "But yeah, I'm not interested in doing that kind of business. Though, I mean, I'm their only daughter, but they really don't have to force me like this, right…?"

"Ah, about that…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say. "Actually what do you wanna be if you don't want to take over the business?"

"What I wanna be…" she muttered, and from her voice, I could hear her thinking deep about something. What is it? Does she want to be something that is forbidden? "What is it, Rin-chan? You really want to know it? How lovely of you~"

I held the urge to punch her on the face; I will not hesitate to do it. "Why aren't you telling me? Is it something you don't want to tell?"

"M-hm, it's something I don't want to tell you!" she said in a happy voice. "But you're allowed to find it out by yourself. Finding information is supposed to be fun and enjoyable…"

If you're a stalker, then yes, it is. That came from Miku, so I guess it's normal… No, what's normal from her?

"Ah, forget it, Miku-chan." I said, giving up. "But whatever your parents are planning, it must be something good for you. They're your parents after all." that didn't seem to be something that came out from my mouth…

"Well, I guess so, I had no other choice anyway…" she said in disappointment. "Let's just hope it's something good, okay?"

"Of course, Miku-chan." I answered with a smile.

"Ah, but wait, that means I can't watch your interview?" she said, turning her head to me. "How disappointing, actually I want to see how Rin-chan will communicate with EV System. I guess it's going to be interesting." she added a smirk at the end.

That reminds me, the day is getting closer. Just a few more days and I will be able to communicate with EV System semi-directly. But Miku's smirk had successfully creeped me out, and it means bad thing will happen…?

Okay. Let's just hope nothing bad will happen.

* * *

~~I feel like losing my interest on the Kagamines. Their voice, their songs, but not the character or the pairing. That's strange... But it means I'll still be able to enjoy making this story~ And oh, I bet everyone's attention is on the third part of Hitoshizuku's Synchronicity series. Sadly I'm not into song series... except OwataP's Benzene series, haha.

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: I noticed that you (almost) always be the first reviewer on each chapter, do you open FFn 24/7? Haha... Oh, like a child, nice metaphor! So they'll get married at the end, then? About Miku, just guess it~

Pandapper-san: Well I always mention every reviewer but you're welcome! I feel bad for Rin's mother, actually... And thank you very much! I'll continue writing!

TrustMeImAnIdiot-san: Actually it's not a big deal if she's found out by the others, don't you think so...? _Actually_. And yes, they're developing real feelings to each other! Lastly, the dancing cockroaches said that?! Aww, thank you so much~

xX little kagami Xx-san: Actually they added some sugar to the story, so they're not really lying... but it's still a lie, isn't it? So do you think Len's lie is really a lie?

ownitlikeaboss-san: Haha, I would say Rin's mother is awesome as well!

AthenaSnowHime-san: It's nice to meet you too! Thank you very much, and this is the continuation~

RPR-san: So the reaction was unexpected? Haha! Thank you and peace out!

emanon-san: Hello again too! Music class... I didn't think about it before, let's say they're not currently singing in their music class... And yes she does! She's not going to be that dense, though~ Let me finish this first before making another POV, it's still long way to go!

Thank you for the kind reviews! And thank you for still reading the story!


	18. I'll Be Left Alone, Okay

~~School has started, updates should come regularly nau.

* * *

I didn't know a week would pass that early. Yeah, sure I had passed those days (I remember doodling something in my notebook when the teacher was explaining, then he saw me and took my note away), but it was so fast, that suddenly it was Saturday already. The interview would be tomorrow and I was waiting for it, but didn't want it to come fast at the same time. I guess I was just nervous about 'being with' EV System. The EV System, and me! It's just unbelievable…

To keep my thought away from that, I kept on focusing (haha, focusing, you say… I mean I say, whatever) with my current work with Miki—it went pretty well until that time. But doing that made me think about it even more. Everything that involves me being Kagami Sound reminded me about that.

Other than that, Miku had gone for the family business thing earlier. She sent me a message saying goodbye ("Don't miss me while I'm gone! I hope my acquaintance will keep your company but I'm sure I will be back before you even know it!" and what the hell is that?) and good luck ("This is the moment you've been waiting for a long time, Rin-chan! Now this is the chance to win his heart!" By 'his' she meant EV System's, but I didn't really understand why did she said something like that), and the best thing was, there's going to be no Miku for a week. No weird lovey-dovey words, no insane creature, and no stalker, obviously. The freedom of Rin is finally here!

So how should I spend this peaceful Saturday?

"Rin! Get away from that computer for a while and help me doing this thing!" mom shouted from the yard.

Maybe that.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: I'll Be Left Alone, Okay.

* * *

"Finally you came—what takes you so long, Rin?" That was the first words that mom said after she saw me.

"I have to save my projects first, my hardwork will be nothing if I suddenly I lost the data." I said right to the point.

"Hm, my little Rin never changes since she discovered that hobby." she said, but sounding like she was mocking me _a bit_.

I only laughed, "Don't be mad at me if I become a great producer, then!"

"I'm okay with that! I was just commenting, haha!" mom replied. "Now, how is your life outside that? How about your friends and boyfriend?"

Why… did she has to ask about boyfriend, anyway? I think she's overly excited about me having a boyfriend.

But more importantly, why am _I_ getting a boyfriend, anyway…? Because people are asking? Because Miku is getting one as well? Or because I want it? The last one makes the most sense, but what makes me want it in the first place? Because people are ask—I don't need to repeat it again.

Enough with my own question, time to answer mom's question. "Everything is fine. Friends, boyfriend, there's no problem with any of them." I said, though I feel there was something wrong with the statement—I answered that without thinking because I thought there was no problem, but it feels _off_.

"You're not going anywhere with your friend today? With Miku-chan?" she asked. "Well, I don't know about your other friends so I only mention her name…"

"We've just going together last week, I don't want to go to often." I said while bending down and placed myself beside her in a near-squatting position. "Besides, she has something to do today so it won't be possible to go with her."

"Oh, I see… But you still want to spend your weekend with your computer, right?" she asked playfully while laughing. "Well, anyway, Miku-chan is a nice girl, don't you think so? She talks politely and it's very pleasing to hear her voice."

_That_ is the thing that was off. Of course, Mom doesn't know that the nice Hatsune Miku who she was talking about is a creepy stalker.

I looked at my mother carefully before replying. Still, it's better if she doesn't find that out, "Well, yes. She's also good in academics."

"I'm glad that you're surrounded by smart people, Rin." she said with a slight laugh. "Oh right, I forgot, could you help me with pulling out the weeds?"

"Sure," I said just before I started working. I pulled out the weeds and put them away, wonder what Mom is going to do with those. When we were doing that, it was strangely silent, just the voice of pulling… and being pulled. The weeds.

After a moment of silence, Mom started to speak again. "Oh right, Rin, I'm going to go abroad tomorrow, for about a week. There's a kind of meeting that I need to attend there." she explained. "I'm not sure whether your father is going to be home or not at that time… But _if_ he isn't home, are you okay with being alone in the house?"

I thought for a moment. I will be left alone in this not-too-big-but-not-too-small house. And that means I have to wake up alone and go to sleep alone (I mean, without anyone else in the house. Of course I sleep alone in normal occasion…), and be alone in the night. Not only that, I have to cook, wash the dishes, clean the house, wash my clothes by myself…

"Eeeh, why is that?" I protested after processing the things in my head. I won't get enough time to do my 'work' (and by that means my work as a producer and of course, homework from the school) if I have to do that all alone! Usually it's done together by the two of us, Mom and I…

"Eeeh, you're actually having problem with that?" Mom said in (almost) the same way as I did before. "I thought you will be fine with it, Rin. You're already grown up, anyway… But well, if you don't want to, then I'll—"

"No no no no no! There's no need to! I will be fine with that!" I quickly cut in. Even though I don't want to, she had done too many things for me as a mother. So at least I don't want to be a burden for her this time.

She smiled after hearing my answer, "Okay then, I believe in what you have said, Rin. So if you aren't 'fine' when I'm back, then… Well, you can still change your decision now. Are you sure?"

I nodded eagerly while grabbing the weeds.

"Okay then, I will leave it to you." she said. "You can always invite your friend to have a sleepover or something like that if you don't want to be alone…"

Sleepover… That sounds like a good idea, maybe I should invite someone over? Miku won't be there for a week, so maybe the others… Nekomura-chan and her friends? Well I just have to ask them later.

But wait. If they're in my house, of course I can't just left them alone while I'm busying myself with the computer. **They'll even find out that I'm **_**really**_** Kagami Sound**. Scratch that idea.

"And maybe, if you want to feel safer, you can even invite your boyfriend—have him to help you with cooking, washing, cleaning, or maybe just to keep your company, including when sleeping~!" she sang happily. What… she seems to love the idea of getting me together with him. Or maybe she is a RinxLen shipper? My own mom?! "But remember, no having sex until you get married—"

"Of course no! Who even wants to do that?!"

"Many people, Rin."

"But not me! I don't want to!"

* * *

"So it's settled, my mom will go abroad next week. She said she'll leave in Sunday evening." I typed into the computer and pressed the enter button immediately. While waiting for a response, I stalked EV System _through Twitter_. Once again, I'm not Miku.

The latest tweet said, "Tomorrow at 10 am, the interview with Kagami Sound-san! Anyone looking forward for it? ww" Why he sounded eager about this? Ah, it's just the usual EV System, he's always like that, no matter who he's with. I'm actually glad that I'm in the list as well, but I'm still nervous, even though I'm sure he won't show his face… What if I suddenly died because of a heart attack in the middle of the interview?! Let's just hope it won't happen, Rin…

The window blinked, signaling that I had received a reply. I minimized the window and went back to the chat box.

"So you'll be all alone in your house?" the answer said that.

I hmph-ed. How insensitive… Didn't he understand that I don't want to be alone from my statement? Still, I'll just keep that feeling deep inside of my heart. Wait, what feeling? "Unless my dad comes home, I won't. I don't know whether he will or won't, but…"

"Why didn't you say that you need someone to accompany you? I can come over if you want me to." the answer came out quicker than before. Naaah, that's what I've been waiting, that kind of response!

"Eheheheh, that's nice of you, Len. But don't do it when you're busy… You're a working person, after all." I replied again with the smile staying on my face. That's really nice of him, though of course I feel a little bad for expecting that.

And let's say that I'm actually taking my mom's advice. Though no, I won't sleep with him! Not because of the thing Mom mentioned before, but because I also think about it—he has a life as well. The main point is, because he's not my husband who will be there anytime I need him, of course, that. Not yet, anyway.

…Wait, what am I thinking about?! He's not going to be my husband! But maybe it's not that bad to have someone like him to be my husband. Eh, no! Gah, stop thinking about that, Rin!

To push that thought away, I went back to Twitter, still looking at EV System's timeline. Right, how about someone like EV System as my husband? Nooo, stop! A man in his early 30s like that had definitely gotten married, of course!

…Since when EV System is in his early 30s? Miku, you had successfully brainwashed me.

Er, maybe I should reply his tweet about the interview. "I am looking forward for it as well, I hope everything will go well! I hope for the cooperation(*)!"

Shortly, the number of my follower went up by one. Another smile was brought up to my face, finally he followed me back! Finally! Finally I got completely noticed by him! I was going to say thank you, but the chat box made sound again.

"I don't think I have many things to do for the next week, I will go to your house if I have the chance." the text said.

"Thank you very much, Len! I love you!" I typed quickly and hit the enter button. Then looking back to the log… Wait, what had I wrote?! What's wrong with my mind, why it's so messed up?! "I mean, yeah, I really love your help!" I typed in panic before leaning back to my chair.

The answer didn't come up fast so I went to giving reply to EV System while waiting. "Thank you for the follow back! I'm happy w"

"My fault for not doing it earlier, I'm really sorry!" EV System replied, "Same with me! I hope for the cooperation as well! But I think it's going to be fun, right, Kagami Sound-san? w"

I felt my heart beating faster when I read the answer. I can't imagine him saying that, but reading that already makes me feel… somehow, _really_ happy. This is it? This is what I've always wanted, right? Getting his attention… Besides being happy, I felt that luck was on me. I am very lucky, indeed.

The chat box made another notification sound, "I love to be able to help you as well, don't worry…"

What's with us and the use of the word 'love'? He probably thought I was joking—but I really was joking, I mean, I kind of _accidentally_ typed that, but I sighed happily as I let a warm sensation spread on my face. Love, love…

Love?

* * *

(*) Trying to translate 'yoroshiku onegaishimasu' into English.

I think superscript and subscript tag should be enabled...

* * *

~~Let's just reply the reviews because I have nothing to say... other than thank you for the readers! I'm happy with the support I get from all of you, thank you very much!

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: There, you're the first reviewer again, haha! Why don't you type story when you're bored? I do that a lot... You're an author, right? (Your M-rated stories that you've deleted. I... I read them *hides*) Miku's craziness... You know that people get crazier around their real friends, it's something like that. Haha, yes, she's going to suffer from the interview!

RPR-san: Something has to happen to fill Rin's wonderful life! Here's the next one, so peace!

Pandapper-san: It's okay! I'm happy that you're still leaving a review though you have final exams~ How was it? I hope the exam went well! Don't worry, I won't stop writing! Thank you for the support!

Potatoes and Len Otaku-san: You changed your username~ Well, of course, who don't want to make friends? Ahaha, a mistake befriending Miku, that sounds mean *laughs* No, it's not that long, you don't need to worry about that. I will read reviews no matter what. Have a nice day as well!

xX little kagami Xx-san: Maybe he's not lying; maybe he's telling the truth, you wouldn't know, right? Ehe~ This is the update, I hope you're happy with this!

ownitlikeaboss-san: Thank you! The interview will start in the next chapter, look forward for it!

CrazyAboutMaidSama-san: Rin... Well if I have to write Rin in kanji then I'll write it as 鈴, Chinese way 'rin' or 'rei', Japanese way 'suzu'. Eh, is that what you're asking? *confused* I don't really understand about kanji, sorry... *laughs nervously* orz

Kagami Star-san: Ah, thank you so much! I'm happy hearing that~ Here's the update!

MonochromAddict-san: Miku and Len's relationship will be revealed... later. I don't know when or where, but I think Len's side of the story will explain things more, if I got to write it... It's okay, you're reviewing last chapter! Ah, don't say that, you're making me feel sad as well T^T

Thank you for all the reviews! I think that's the most reviews in a chapter for this story, again thank you!

I've finished the next chapter and almost finished with the twentieth, hopefully I'll be able to update next week. Until then, good bye!


	19. Unexpected Meeting, Okay

~~It's rather mean to leave the story like that, it haven't gotten to the interview part yet so this is it! After this (maybe) I'll take a break from updating this story to finish my other story and to edit a certain completed story of mine. I apologize for this.

...Oh wait, it had reached 100+10 reviews already! Thank you very much, dear reviewers! I really appreciate the support you gave!

* * *

Please let me explain why I was sitting inside a small cafe at 10 am when I was supposed to be at home, facing the computer. All of this happened because of my excitement, which was probably too much, that I forgot something I should done.

Monthly grocery shopping. Had to be done in at that moment, it couldn't even wait until afternoon.

"Rin, you forget, don't you?" Mom asked me immediately after I stepped a foot into the kitchen. "The monthly shopping is today."

I froze at my standing place. Glancing at the clock, I thought I still had enough time to get back home before 10 am. "I will be going now!" I said as I ran back to my room to change my outfit. I got back down quickly, and Mom looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What makes you in a hurry like that? Aren't you going to eat breakfast first?" she asked.

"No, I'll grab something on the way, it's not a problem." I said as I made my way to the door, half running. Once I had put my shoes on, I looked back and said, "I'm going!" before closing the door and made my way to the market. Good thing they open early, maybe since 6 am.

Sure, the shopping didn't take longer than 30 minutes, since I remembered what I should buy and where they're located, and I was practically running inside the market (and got scolded by people, or course). When I got to the cashier, though, the lines were unbelievably _long_… I finished at 9.50 am, and it was already impossible to get home on time, so that was how I ended up in the cafe.

After ordering some food and beverages, I played around with my phone, and that was when I received a message from CUL. "Kagami Sound-san, I would like to confirm how will you participate in the interview. EV System-san is going to use the chat interface. Please answer this as soon as possible because we can't continue without your confirmation."

Ah… EV System isn't going to show his face of even his voice. A part of me is disappointed, but I guess that should be fine, as long as we can still communicate to each other.

"I will use the chat interface as well, because I'm not at home at the moment, so the other option would not be possible." I started typing a reply. No, that wasn't what I had planned, but I had no other choice. It's better than missing the huge chance, the whole thing.

"Okay then, it will start in 5 minutes. Let's hope everything will go well!" at the end CUL replied, the formality was dropped.

5 minutes… I took a glance to the clock. I just have to wait for 5 minutes. And by the time my order finally got served, it was already 10.

Oh well, it's starting.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Unexpected Meeting, Okay.

* * *

"In this Sunday where the weather is good—again, we meet again in the weekly interview!" CUL greeted. "I'm your usual host, CUL, and today we'll be interviewing two people at the same time for the first time! Those lucky person are EV System-san and Kagami Sound-san, sure this is something you have been waiting for, right?"

"I will dissolve into texts, because both EV System-san and Kagami Sound-san seem to be busy and unable to use the video or even audio interface. If I keep on talking, I would probably look like talking to myself, so let's start now!" she ended her greeting and shortly after that, a message popped up on a chat box-like thing, with CUL's name displayed at the beginning.

"Good morning, EV System-san and Kagami Sound-san. How are you doing?"

Then a reply popped up, pushing the previous message up. And this time, with EV System's name. "Good morning for CUL-san and Kagami Sound-san too! I'm doing fine over here, how about you?"

I smiled. The answer he made was really cute… Maybe in real life he really is cute, just reading this already made me happy and—

"I'm glad to hear that! How about you, Kagami Sound-san?" CUL asked again, and that was when I realized that I need to answer as well… Eh right, I'm being interviewed as well!

"Good morning for you too, CUL-san and EV System-san! I'm doing good as well over here." I typed and hit the enter button.

"Nah, now let's just start the interview~" she changed the topic, it didn't seem to end anytime soon, anyway… "The fact that the two of you aren't showing your faces, or even your voice seems to disappoint people, including me, actually. May I know what the reason is?"

"I guess I will answer this first." EV System said. "I have things that I have to do outside, so I'm not at home at the moment."

I tilted my head to a side. He wasn't at home as well… **Don't say that** (maybe) **we met each other in the market, or even accidentally passed by each other before—!** I hurriedly typed an answer before CUL managed to give a response, "I'm not at home as well because of an errand… It was pretty sudden, actually."

"Ah, is that so?" he asked. "So maybe we had passed by each other by accident, that could happen."

HE WAS THINKING ABOUT THE SAME THING! Maybe we really are soulmates! Uh, no, I think I was a bit too happy about this… Let's stop freaking out about—but he's thinking about the same thing~! Ahem, okay. Let's take a deep breath and type something as a reply.

"Maybe, it could be… I'm in a cafe now hahaha…" I said, but why was I giving out my location, anyway?

"Does it have something to do with your jobs? I know it's Sunday, but maybe you're somehow working…" CUL asked.

"Actually, no, it doesn't. But it's a weekly think, I guess." he answered. "How about Kagami Sound-san?"

"Ah, let me ask something first." she said. "Rumors said that Kagami Sound-san is still a high school student, is that true?"

"That's true." I said.

"Oh, so it's true! A high school girl! How cute~" she said excitedly. Well, I couldn't really capture her emotion, I'm just guessing… "So Kagami Sound-san is actually younger than me! w"

"Is that true?" I asked.

"Of course it's true! I'm revealing my range of age here, I have already graduated from the university!" she answered. "So, may I call you Kagami-chan?"

"That's supposed to be fine…"

"Nah, of course I was just kidding." she said, "So, will EV System-san tell us about his age…?"

"My age? No, it's better not to discuss about that, hahaha…" he said. "But no, I'm not a married man."

So then, I still have the chance to marry him… No, not that!

"Ahahaha, so I see… There must be a reason why he's not telling us his age." she said. "And it's a bit surprising that Kagami Sound-san is a female producer who's still in the high school."

"But it's great, right? It must be lucky to be her." he said. Argh, that words came out from EV System! Uuuh, I'm really happy…

"Well, thank you…" I said. "Actually I was a bit afraid to tell people about my age, since I think I'm younger than most of the others, but now I think it's not a problem." You can easily lie through the internet. In truth, the real 'actually', I'm still feeling uncomfortable about this, especially after I told them _that_! It honestly made me feel… small and powerless…

"It's not a problem! There's no age barrier here, right EV System-san?" she said. "Again, I'll say it's a bit disappointing that we can't see or even hear her cute voice!"

"Right, and the latter is also true! Kagami Sound-san's voice is sure cute! Her talking voice must be as cute as the singing voice~"

I clamped my mouth with my left hand as I read the message wide-eyed-ly. He said my voice is cute… He said that… Ah, I could feel heat rushing to my head, especially my face again… and I decided to take a sip of the drink—orange juice, just like the usual—that maybe will cool my head down. No, this is too much, maybe I will die if this continues… Too much happiness isn't good for health, after all…

Somehow I managed to write a reply despite of that. "Oh, thank you, I'm glad hearing that." And after I wrote that reply, I suddenly got curious of EV System's voice as well. Nah, I will ask (?) him about that later.

"No problem!" he said.

"Hahaha, it's not a problem, Kagami Sound-san," she said as well. "But the atmosphere is already getting warm, isn't it? Why don't we start the real interview now?"

So that hadn't really started?! Oh my… I think the probability of me ended up dead is getting bigger. Will I survive until the end?

As EV System gave her a reply, I took another sip, but that was before I replied as well (a quick 'yes' is a reply). Here it is, let's see what the question is…

"Rin? What a surprise meeting you here…" I nearly jumped when someone called my name. Hesitantly looking up to the one who called me, I saw none but Len… with glasses and ponytail, anyway.

Let's just die right here and right now.

…No, I didn't die but I swear I left my mouth hanging open for a moment at that time. After realizing it, I closed it nervously and greeted him back, "It's a surprise meeting you here as well, Len." Well I wasn't lying, I was actually really surprised seeing him here. Actually, what a coincidence that we met in this place.

He chuckled at my reply and smiled, "Well, may I sit with you?"

"Of course you can!" I said with a smile as return. It's like I could actually refuse to sit with him, anyway. Besides, I'm actually happy that he's here, my ikemen boyfriend is here, ehehehehe…

My phone was what snapped me out from my thought and made me turn back to reality. CUL had said something as a question, "Of course it's the usual first question, the background story. At first, what made you start to be a producer?"

How am I supposed to continue with this if Len's here with me…?

* * *

~~Let's straighten the confusion (I made) about 'yoroshiku onegaishimasu'. Actually nothing's wrong with 'please take care of me', but it's... not something you said in English, right? Something that said when you're going to work with someone and hoping for their cooperation="yoroshiku onegaishimasu"="please take care of me", it basically have the same meaning. That. My fault, sorry.

Japanese language is a lot politer than English don't you think so...

13 reviews... A new record! But it'll be annoying if I wrote all the replies here. Or not? Yes it does.

Orange Tsundere-san, 44Anifreak44-san, Kagami Star-san, Pandapper-san, ownitlikeaboss-san, anime-hq-12345-san, Illusion Island-san: Thank you! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this as well~

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: Yes I am... And I've read your profile as well (I'm stalking you~ Just kidding). U-um, maybe that's for your own good. I don't know Rin's 'suffering' or not, ehehehe. You decide, I guess...

12domba-san: Uho! I hope it went well! And Len replied after that, right? I don't remember what *shot* but he said something in return...

RPR-san: Just a little more, you don't have to wait that long~ She will soon. Eh, I almost forgot, peace!

Potatoes And Len Otaku-san: Of course I know, I'm your stalker! You know it's just a joke... Well, I just know, you didn't change the avatar that's why I could still recognize you with the different username. No, it's not only used in school introductions, but you do say it in school introductions. About Rin's feeling... She'll find it out sooner, don't worry~

Chocomint3-san: Oh, I'm really happy hearing that! 8HIT, yes, but First-Love Candid... Hatsukoi Candid... not yet, I'll look for it later. And... I don't know what to say about this, but why don't you give a try so that people can see your potential and help you with it? I'm not good at writing as well, ehehe... And don't worry about that! A story doesn't need to be bright and happy, some readers prefer dark stories instead (for example, me). And no, Miku won't do anything bad to Rin, she's just creepy that's all. There's a reason for the business trip, it'll be explained later.

MonochromAddict-san: The one and only person who congratulates me, thank you very much MonoAddict-san! Ah, it's okay, it's okay, no need to worry about that, I'll get my love for Kagamine back!

And that's it. I can't think about a good reply, sorry... So, until then~


	20. Multitasking, Okay

~~I'm bored so I decided to update...? Anyway I'm sorry for the long update!

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Multitasking, Okay.

* * *

An answer, I need to write an answer… But I have to do it slowly so I wouldn't look _suspicious_ to Len. But this actually made me unable to think straight. What should I do?

"Honestly, I started making music because I have nothing to do in my free time." EV System said. He already made a reply… "Never really thought that it turns out to be like this at the end."

"Whoa, that's actually surprising!" she said. "I personally think the songs you make are really professional-sounding! Of course it surprises me that actually it was made in free time! But even though making music isn't your main job—am I right?—you still manage to have many and many fans!"

"I wasn't expecting that as well!" EV System replied. "But I'm happy with all of this, I feel really glad that I started making music at the first time."

The conversation went on with a silent me, who occasionally glanced at the person who was sitting in front of me. Gladly he was busied with his phone as well, God knows what he was doing.

"Here's the menu." a waitress said as she placed the menu list on the table. He took the menu slowly, bringing it closer to him and began opening it, looking for something to order. After a while, he hesitantly glanced back at me.

"You… want to order something?" he slowly asked while looking into my eyes.

Of course I broke the eye contant instantly, feeling somehow embarrassed, before shaking my head vigorously, "No, I haven't even finished with the one I'm eating." I said, motioning at my cake. "It's okay, just order something by yourself."

He simply nodded before looking back to the menu. I was still looking at him, examining what I could examine from that angle. I noticed his hair was messier compared to his usual hair that he wore at school, it looked like… he didn't comb his hair after he got up and just carelessly tied it into a ponytail. Then, the way he scanned the menu was a bit lazy, lowering his head and looking down like that—hey, the glasses had slid down a bit because of that. And lastly, his pink lips were parted a bit and it made him look so…

…_good_.

Gah! I have to stop being creepy and let's look back to the phone! Several messages had filled the box, I guess I missed some part already. "But then, EV System-san's job doesn't have anything to do with music?"

"It doesn't, that's why." EV System said. "It started off as something… random, and turns out to be like this. It does give me more money, but the thing that makes me happy is people actually enjoy what I make."

"So it's not about the money?" she asked. "Hahaha! EV System-san is really a kind-hearted person!"

"Hahahaha! But well, I can use it as additional money!"

"I see, I see!" CUL said. "Well then, let's move onto Kagami Sound-san, I hope she's still there~"

I took a deep breath. Here we go… and let's hope Len wouldn't mind with this. "I'm still here!" I typed in and hit the enter button.

"Oh, I'm glad hearing that! Now, let's ask Kagami Sound-san about how she started making music."

Hm, I couldn't say this question is easy, because it's not. I just _can't_ say that I started because I want to get EV System's attention, it'll be too… too weird and annoying in some people's ears, maybe. So how I'm supposed to answer that?

"It was…" I started typing. This seriously had to be planned really, really well, "You know that I'm still a high school student, so I'm not starting that as a job, but as something to spend my free time to. And I really like EV System-san's work, so why not doing a kind of arrangement?"

"I… actually was wondering about why Kagami Sound-san does that a lot. But I'm really happy hearing that you like my works and make arrangements! www" EV System replied.

I bit my lip. Uuuh, I'm happy that he's happy… And it's adorable…

"That really explains why you cover EV System's song really often! ww" she replied. "But sometimes Kagami Sound-san make original music as well, right?"

"Yeah, but it has no vocals because I can't make good lyrics," I typed, as I heard some talking in background. The waitress was taking the order from Len, I guess. Shortly, the waitress went back to the kitchen (or whatever it was) and left the two of us again. But as I began to type again, Len spoke to me.

"Actually I'm wondering what you're doing with your phone." he said, strangely he sounds demanding that it could be interpreted as: "You have to tell me what you're doing with your phone." **So he was watching me**.

I tilted my phone so he wouldn't be able to look at the screen by reflex, "You know, the interview." I began, holding the urge to gulp down my nervousness. "EV System-san's being interviewed right now, so I'm… looking at it. Chat-based interview, I mean."

He smiled hearing my short explanation. "Oh I see… Well then, I won't bother you anymore, just have fun looking at it."

"You're not interested in watching it?" I asked.

"Ah, maybe that's a good idea." he answered as he looked at his own phone. "Why don't we watch it together using your phone?"

I lifted my eyebrows up, "It feels more comfortable using own's phone." I said, noticing it sounded a bit harsh, but whatever… I gave him a lazy smile, "Don't you think so?"

"Nah, it's okay, I know you just don't want to be disturbed there!" he said with a slight laugh.

I let out a rather forced laugh that sounded like, "Ehehehe…" before looking back to my phone. Resuming from where I stopped, I typed again.

"But I've found a solution now, it's not a matter anymore. Right now I'm making an original song with vocals, and it's going to be sung by a Vocaloid."

"It sounds interesting! Sure it's a good news for your fans!" she replied. "And this is your first time using it, am I right?"

"Ah, yes. Actually it was my friend who recommended me to use it." I said. "I barely heard anything about the program before, but then I realized that EV System-san has used Vocaloid before…"

"I remember it was before he works together with Mirai-san," she said. "Ah, I know what the next question is."

"EV System-san, perhaps it was true that you were dating Mirai-san?" she asked.

"If… talking about that, then yes, that's true." he answered. Oooh, so they really were dating… It means they're not dating anymore, then, I wonder EV System has a girlfriend or not right now… "Why are we talking about this, anyway? ww"

"Sorry, sorry! I was just curious about what happened back then." CUL answered. "Now let's move to the present—are you dating anyone at the moment?"

"Me… Yes, I am," he answered rather quickly. No, nooo, EV System has a girlfriend?! "Dating a girl who asked me to go out with her."

"Eeeh is that true? What is that ww" she asked. "Don't say you don't love her back!"

"No, I actually do! Don't make it sounds bad like that!" he said with a bit abuse of laughing emoticon at the end.

"Ahahaha, okay then. How about Kagami Sound-san and her love life?"

He… he's dating someone and he loves her, this is cruel! His girlfriend must be a very lucky person! Eh wait, she was asking me.

Wait, I have a boyfriend as well.

"Eh, love life ww" I replied. "I'm dating someone as well, a boy from my school."

"Is he cute?" CUL replied immediately. We're getting to the usual girls' talk here…

"Yes he is, haha!" I replied. "Not only that, he's smart and kind as well!"

Talking about that… I lifted my head up so I would be able to see Len and make sure he didn't get suspicious. Slowly… Oh, luckily he was drinking something. I thought it was juice, but I had no idea what it really was. Somehow the color was yellow, very pale yellow. Don't say it was banana juice, it would be really _gross_.

He noticed me and raised his eyebrows. "What is it? You wanna try this?" he asked, pushing the glass slightly forward.

I looked at it while trying to hide the feeling of disgust. It doesn't look very delicious, doesn't it…? "No, thanks. I still have my own, anyway." I said, declining his offer while motioning at a cup of tea. "Is it banana?"

"Um, banana." he replied. "I was just curious how it actually tastes like because it doesn't look that tasty."

I gave him a weird look. "Then why did you order that?"

"I said I was curious." he said, taking a sip of the banana juice. "It doesn't taste as bad as it looks, though."

I nodded. "Um, thanks, but I don't like bananas that much." And after there were no more questions, I looked back to my phone.

"Aaah, Kagami Sound-san has an ideal boyfriend, I envy you!" she said, sounding like she was joking. "So then, Kagami Sound-san must be an ideal girl as well."

"E-eh, it's not really like that!" I said, adding a waving hand emoticon and an embarrassed face.

"Don't deny it, don't deny it!" she said again. "If we got the chance to see each other, Kagami Sound-san, I will prove it! And oh, I will definitely look forward for meeting you!"

Meeting people from the net in real world doesn't sound good at all. Or maybe I just don't want my identity to be revealed to public or something like that… I'm not confident enough to show my face, that's it.

"EV System-san never shows his face in public as well," she continued, "and not even his voice. Why is that?"

"I… I have the right to hide my identity, right?" he asked back. "I don't want people in real life know that I'm EV System."

"Oh, is that so? That's pretty reasonable." she replied. "So that means no one in real life knows that you're EV System?"

"Well, Mirai-san knows it for sure."

"That's right, of course she does! I didn't think about that before!"

So Mirai is the only one who knows him in real life? I never expected him to be this mysterious before. It makes me want to know him better, his face, maybe? Or his voice.

"Now let's change the topic and move to another question." CUL said. "When will you upload a new work?"

"Kagami Sound-san may answer first," EV System said. "'Ladies first', they say."

"Ahahaha, okay then, I will answer first." I said. "Well, I had said it before that I'm working on an original song… I should be able to finish it in a week if nothing goes wrong."

"So it's not a cover arrange? You're not going to sing at all?" she asked.

"No, this time I won't, maybe some other time but not this time." I replied. "I want to try something new this time."

"Oh, I see. Perhaps you're going to do a collaboration with someone?"

"Yeah, a lyricist! I still couldn't make lyrics by myself that's why, haha!" I said. "But well, even if I could make one, it won't be as good as EV System-san's."

"No, don't think that way! Mine's not that good!" he said. "But then, if Kagami Sound-san's going to make a song, then I will look forward for it!"

He said he's going to look forward for it? I don't even know how to express all this happiness anymore.

"Thank you very much!" I replied. "But, is EV System-san going to make a new song as well?"

"I'm working on one as well, I should be able to upload it tomorrow."

EV System's new song… What is this again… Too many good things happening in a day, I can't even hold it anymore, I'll die happily right here and right now.

"Double good news people, our beloved producers, EV System-san and Kagami Sound-san, each will upload a new song shortly!" CUL announced. "Are you secretly had communicated to each other and decided to make a new song?"

"No, we just recently communicate to each other." I said.

"What she said is true," he continued. "But maybe we're having the same thing in our mind, so it ends up like that."

"Ah, having the same thing in your mind, just like someone that belongs to each other, shortly like a couple! That's cute!" CUL said 'happily'.

Let's die.

* * *

~~You probably know who EV System is already. Did you look down?

I've said it that this type of story is kind of plain (anything that doesn't involve death or psychological problem=plain. Personal taste). And you know that I won't end the story with everything going bright like rainbows like this from the beginning until the end, right? But the main character in this story... makes it possible.

Well I don't have much to say, let's reply the reviews right away!

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: Go English... I think I go English, my English's not that good though. And does opening one's profile called stalking? I kinda do that a lot, I'm not stalking, though. I think so as well, she's cute! Let's make more, make more awkward moment...

12domba-san: Ah, it's okay. No, I mean I will focus on my other fic more so I will take more time to update this one. Don't worry, I'm still continuing this and I will continue until the end~! And for that last question... Yes I am, did you stalk me...?

Mayu-chan: Yes it is. I'm glad you like this story! Will you keep on reading this? (・ω・' ) I hope you will!

44Anifreak44-san: I didn't intend that to be like that but... I guess that Rin really is love sick high school girl, haha!

Pandapper-san: You knew it? Then the plot is too easy to guess, I think. Really, you won't know Len actually notices it or not because this is Rin's POV, unless he told her so.

RPR-san: Rin-chan is lovely and adorable, I think screwing with her head is kind of cute (?). Twists... Yeah, more twists ahead, be prepared for that, and peace!

Kagami Star-san: It's okay, and now you already know what happens next, right~? Yeah, I do have life, surprisingly. Rin's identity is a deep dark secret *laughs* And thank you very much for the support! I'll do my best!

MonochromAddict-san: I'm happy that you're happy, MonoAddict-san! But if that's the case, then it wasn't surprising, ahaha... And thank you~

Potatoes And Len Otaku-san: Exams are harsh. School is harsh. Life is harsh... Well, reading this late is not a problem. By the way, good luck with those, and remember to enjoy it while you can! Well the update isn't that fast I'm sorry, ehehe. And thank you!

sapphireilllusion-san, Misturr Bubble Tea-san, ownitlikeaboss-san: Thank you!

For all the reader who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story... and for those ones who only read, thank you for the support until this time! For the next update... when should I update? I think I had finished chapter 21, like, weeks ago... I'm working the 22nd now. I hope everything goes well...


	21. School, Sleep, Hit, Okay

~~Disclaimer: Mew belongs to Yamaha.

* * *

I know that my brain just wouldn't work properly after that. Happiness overload, happiness overload, it felt like getting drunk (not that I have ever gotten drunk). I can't even describe it anymore, I don't know how to. I felt like flying somewhere, out from the cafe. Actually I caught Len staring at me with his eyebrows slightly raised and I tried to keep my sanity but didn't seem to work well, that crazy smile was still on my face.

The look on his face changed quickly after that. He smiled, "What… what is it?" he said with a slight laughter.

"EV System-san…" I said, still smiling uncontrollably. "CUL-san said, they're like a couple. It's…"

He nodded—he didn't even wait for me to finish, maybe he already know I won't finish the sentence anyway—before continuing to drink, but still looking at me at the same time. With that, I looked back to the phone to see whether there was a new reply or not. This smile couldn't disappear just like that, though.

…Wait, I feel like I've just done something wrong, _something I really shouldn't do_. Nah, forget it, I'm happy and that's all that matters.

Right?

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: School, Sleep, Hit, Okay.

* * *

"Ah Rin, looks like I need to go."

Slowly looking up again, I saw Len standing up from the couch. I just saw the empty glass shortly after that.

Still trying to keep my sanity and smile properly unlike somekind of lunatic, I said, "Yeah…" I was actually thinking of leaving with him since the interview had almost ended, I'll manage to continue while walking without walking into a pole (because I'll probably typing while walking), I'm sure of that. But I realized that we didn't really do anything together, we were just sitting, facing each other while busied with our own activities. That was awkward, okay. "I, uh, sorry that we didn't get the chance to have a talk though we were already together, looking at each other and—"

"No, it's okay, Rin." he cut me off, already guessing that the apology wouldn't end shortly. "What if I already feel glad to be with you?"

I blushed hearing that. "U, um, thank you. But still, I'm sorry for ignoring you and well, yeah."

He chuckled after I said that, "I've said it's okay! I can understand you and your admiration."

E-eh, really? I mean, he understood me and my admiration for EV System? Uh, what am I thinking…

"W-well, I'm happy hearing that, Len." I said, looking for a random object to stare at.

So, after I found a fake, plastic plants to stare at (don't ask me why), he said, "I really need to go now, so, um, good bye."

"Oh, yeah! Good bye! See you later at school!" I said after looking away from the plants, waving my hand to him.

He raised a hand as a response, "See you later." After that he disappeared from my sight. Maybe I should go as well now, but not before I look at my phone.

"Eh, is that so?!" EV System said just recently. Probably he was busied as well and didn't answer immediately. "Don't say that yet, we haven't done anything!"

And what did he mean by 'we haven't done anything'?! This… this is so awkward! "H-he's right! We haven't done anything together!" I said, really not knowing what to say.

Then, CUL said something as a conclusion, "Then maybe you will if you do a kind of collaboration?"

* * *

"I'm home." I announced with no expression after I arrived home. The house looks empty, as if no one was there. I'm sure Mom should be somewhere, busy with the packing.

Just like what I'd thought before, I could hear her faint reply from her room. "Welcome back, Rin. You took longer than usual."

"The line was ridiculously long." I said while getting in, quickly making a way to the kitchen to put the groceries. "Then I hadn't had breakfast so I went to a cafe on the way home. And I met Len."

I heard a loud running sound coming closer to me. Then Mom appeared on the door with a large smile. "That's really nice. It was by accident, right? You really must belong to each other. Now where's the shampoo?" she ended by rummaging the shopping bag wildly to look for the shampoo.

I just looked at her while twirling my blonde locks. I will never understand my mom… "Well like what you've said, it's just an accident." I said, and ended up thinking about what I had said. If it was an accident…

Mom put an empty bottle of shampoo next to me while smiling. She put it with power so it made a small noise. "No one knows. Maybe that was the start of something that's even bigger."

"Eeeeh why is that?" I asked with a pout. Then Mom ruffled my hair and flattening my bow.

"Nah, don't take it seriously." she said, still with the smile. Then she stood up, using my head as a support, "I'll go now. Make sure everything is safe, okay?"

I nodded, but then raised my eyebrows, "So… you were waiting for shampoo to leave?"

"That's too, but of course I'm waiting for you so I could bid goodbye to my one and only daughter." she said. "Tell your dad my goodbye as well if you got the chance to meet him, 'kay?"

"Okay, I will!" I half-yelled as she had gotten further.

"Bye Rin! I love you!"

"Bye! I love you too, Mom!" And the door got closed, leaving me alone in my house.

And this is it. I'm alone in my house, no one watching me, no one giving attention to what I do in the house, no one scolding me. It really does mean…

…I can stay up late for a week!

* * *

"—ne Rin!"

Hearing someone calling—no, yelling—my name, I lifted my head up from the desk… I didn't remember doing that before, maybe I fell asleep?

I blinked several times before finally getting my eyesight cleared, I could now see that pink haired teacher looking at me with raised eyebrows. "Awake now?"

Heat rushed to my face, and I began to frantically wave my hand, "I'm so-so sorry!" After I said that, I heard some giggles from the girls in my front row. Uh, this is embarrassing… Why did I have to fell asleep in the class anyway…

He smiled hearing my reply. "I will forgive you only if you can solve the problem on the board." he pointed to the board while slowly walking forward. Meanwhile, my eyes traveled to the board…

What the fuck is that?! Once again, I don't understand chemistry! Miku… Oh right, she's not here. Len then, I know you could help me! Maybe eye contact is enough for me to 'tell' him that I need his help!

…But unfortuntely he had his head buried in his arms, on the desk. Perhaps he was asleep? That was rare for him, but no, the problem was: I'm doomed.

Giving Yuuma-sensei a bright smile (he wasn't looking at me, but whatever), I said, "What if I don't understand and got the answer wrong?"

"Just give it a try, Kagamine-san." he said without even looking at me.

"…Fine." I muttered under my breath and walked forward to the board. Let's see, maybe I could solve this… Hey, no, if you look at this closely, actually I…

…still didn't understand.

I heard a sigh from behind, "Well, well… Looks like Kagamine-san really doesn't understand, doesn't she. Maybe you shouldn't sleep in the class next time."

It's not… really my fault. I had a really great talk with EV System last night, it would be really bad if I missed that opportunity. The problem with falling asleep is a different matter, though, that was completely my fault… Eh, but, but… who to blame, actually?

Yuuma-sensei was kind enough to explain everything to me from the beginning (it was kind of awkward because everyone was watching, of course), but not kind enough because he gave us a test (not a pop quiz, a **real test**) after that… Maybe this is a miracle that I was able to finish it well, perhaps it will stay this way if I keep on paying attention to the lesson.

The problem was, it's not that easy to focus on the lesson. My mind always wanders somewhere else, whether it's about EV System, or EV System's song, or just imagining his face or—okay I'm afraid my obsession is too much. Maybe I have to lower it a bit. Let's focus on studying or real life instead.

…But maybe it's impossible?

* * *

The last period on that day is PE. It's not really effective because our energy have been drained already from all the lessons before. But somehow it's enjoyable because we can take a break from studying…

"Kagamine-san, focus on hitting the ball! You're going to get zero point if you failed on the fifth attempt, remember that!"

…No, since when I enjoy doing PE? I'm not that good at sport anyway, maybe just not my thing. But I could feel it as well that I wasn't focusing on hitting the ball, but on yawning. I seriously needed a sleep; a little of me regretted my action of staying up late, but the other part didn't feel the same way. It's confusing, so I sighed and picked up the ball, giving it back to the teacher who's going to throw it to me.

"Okay, here's the ball." he said, and right after that he threw the ball to me. I swung my hand to hit it, but I missed it again. That was…

"The fourth try." the teacher shortly said, as if completing my thought as I bent down to pick up the ball again and gave it back to him. "Here's the last one, keep it on your mind."

He threw it again, and I kept my eyes on the ball, slowly it approached me. When it felt right to do it, I swung my hand and felt something hit it… The ball, I managed to hit it!

"Well congratulations on that, Kagamine-san. You almost failed." he said, motioning something who was holding up a board, writing scores. I approached that girl, wanting to look at my score.

"Oh, it's you, Kagamine-san." she said after noticing my presence. This girl… the one who was with 'Yukari' and Nekomura, the one I still don't know the name. "Don't worry, the score's not that bad. You're really lucky to be able to hit that ball on the last try!"

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right." I said while nodding, and on the same time I tried to recall this person's name. I must have heard it somewhere in the class, she's my classmate for the God's sake!

"And oh, maybe I need a little help." she suddenly said, snapping me out from my thought. "It's going to be my turn soon, I want you to hold on this for a moment…" and she handed me the board. She said her turn is going to be soon, but what's her name?! Well, this was in alphabetical order, so I'll eventually find it out when it's her turn. Hm, so the next person is Len, I wonder how he'll do…

"Next, Kagamine-san!"

"He's not here!" the girl called back to him. Eh, what… Wait, he really wasn't there after I looked around. In fact I didn't even see him in lunch break. Where is he, then?

"He's not here?" the teacher asked back.

The girl smiled rather strangely, like pulling the end of her lips… okay that's 'smiling', but a smile people make when they 'don't understand'. "The infirmary?"

"The infirmary… He's sick?" the teacher muttered to himself before proceeding to call the next person. "The next person, then."

…Len's sick? Maybe that's why he was asleep in the class, and why I didn't see him in the lunch break. But he didn't say anything to me… I wonder how he's doing right now, I hope it's nothing too serious.

"So the next person is me, I guess." the unknown girl said as she turned her head towards me. "I'll leave it to you then, Kagamine-chan."

I slowly nodded and looked at the board. The name under Len's was… Sakamoto Mew. Well, now I've found it that her name is Mew, but I don't think it's a huge matter. How about Len? I could say that I was… a bit worried after knowing that, but…

"Kagamine-san, the ball is coming your way!" the teacher suddenly shouted, and I could see it as well, a ball was flying towards me. Perhaps Mew had missed it as well, but why was it flying to me…?

I quickly dodged the ball by stepping aside. The ball was dodged, but somehow I stepped on something that wasn't supposed to be stepped. I didn't managed to see what it was, but I was focusing on keeping my balance because that unknown thing had caught me off balance.

I failed and hit something cold and hard, I mean my head. Of course it hurts like hell, but somehow it felt strange… like, strange. It made me want to close my eyes and just stay like that, sleeping.

…Yeah, sleeping. That really sounds like a good idea.

* * *

~~As you can see, Mew is the 'mature-looking girl with long, dark hair' mentioned in chapter 16 (Rin had just learnt her name in this chapter). Other than that, people seem to do the 'guess who EV System is' but I will not say who EV System really is. I've said it's obvious, and if it's obvious then you can forget the 'look down' thing. There's already someone who had got it pretty close. Or some people. Let's say it's on the reviews already.

And another announcement, now I'm not holding this story anymore but I will hold my other story. I bet you don't read that fanfic anyway, so... yes. I hope I'll be able to update faster and publish another story later, haha~

I can't think.

OrangeTsundere-san: Kagami Sound as Rin, EV System as someone and Mirai as someone.

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: It's okay, everyone makes mistake. Your stories aren't bad anyway... Why Len is so calm? Maybe it's just what Rin sees, or maybe he's not EV System after all.

RPR-san: Ahaha, it's screwing your mind as well? Maybe you just want to go with the flow? Peace!

Mayu-chan: Yay, I'm happy! I will keep on updating!

Pandapper-san: ...No wonder I couldn't understand some words there, haha! I know it's the auto correct, it's not your fault! Moment of discovery, isn't it... Let's see...

Potatoes And Len Otaku-san: I've said it, I was bored... No problem! Yeah, both couple were dating before, but hey, there are many, many people in the world, you know. So, how about the exam? I hope it goes well!

12domba-san: I'm planning on making that scene, well, just see... About the favorite, which one is it? Everything is in English, I think. You don't mistake me as anyone else, right?

Kagami Star-san: ...Did you read that when you're not supposed to browse internet or something? Hahaha, that's nice! Eh, those 'plain' stories must have something interesting in it... then it's not plain. Eh, forget what I've said. Thank you!

ownitlikeaboss-san: *nods* It's obvious. You have someone in mind already, I think. But haha, cliche. I don't really like them too.

MoNoChRoMaDdIcT-san: Forget about the look down. You can see what EV stands for if you 'look down'. Yes, Len-Miku and EV-Mirai were dating, but there are million of humans there. So, who do you think he is? Ahahaha, you know me really well, MonoAddict-san!

Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for the favorites! Thank you for reading!


	22. Taking Care, Okay

Oh… I didn't know why, but it feels so comfortable and relaxing. Lying on something puffy, resting with eyes closed… I could also feel a fluffy thing around me, it was really nice to snuggle at. It made me feel cold but warm at the same time, I could call it 'cool', a comfortable cool. Now, don't let this moment over without enjoying it, Rin. Let's continue sleeping until someone wakes you up…

…Wait, no. How did I fall asleep in the first place, anyway? Something was definitely off. Though a part of me kind of denied it, I snapped my eyes open rather quickly as soon as that thought came. I processed the place I saw slowly in my head, I think I know this place pretty well.

Right, the guest room inside of my house. But how did I—

"You're awake." soon as I heard that, I was aware that someone else was there with me. I turned my head to the source of voice and saw a blonde headed person, sitting on the edge of the bed. Though the person was facing the other way, I recognized him immediately.

I said while still wondering about the previous events, but asked anyway, "Len, why are you here?" After I asked that, I got up from my lying position, feeling awkward with him being there.

"Don't you remember it?" he asked rather lazily. "They said you hit your head hard when you were trying to dodge the ball and you passed out, kind of."

"Oh… Oh, I remember that." I said as the memories rushed into my mind all so sudden. Besides, the pain was still there. Just a little, though, on the back of my head.

I caught him glancing at me before he quickly looked away. I wonder why… As if trying to shake that away, he asked, "How do you feel now? You were out for a while, I hope it's nothing serious."

"Nah, I feel just fine right now, I think it was because I was really sleepy earlier, so I slept for a while." I said while giving a sheepish grin… although he would not see that.

"I'm glad hearing that… Just say it if it hurts somewhere, maybe I could help you with that." he said, again with that lazy sounding voice. Not that I care, I had no problem with that.

"O-oh, it's okay, really. Thanks for the concern, anyway." I said, feeling awkward suddenly.

And after that we went really silent—no one made a movement, no one made a noise… and it feels really awkward, as if it wasn't awkward enough for me. Though I wanted to escape from this situation, I didn't dare to say a word for an unknown reason. Just to find something else to do, I glanced at the clock, finding out that it was already 8. I knew the clock was showing the real time after I looked around and saw the curtains had been shut close and the lamp was on. Okay, that was… long. I was asleep for a long time, long enough to make Len worried, probably.

He was here, so I thought he must be the one who carried me back home. That was really nice of him, wasn't it? It must be a tiring thing to do (but I'm not going to talk about my weight here, thank you very much), now I feel bad about that… Wait, I think something else was off. It felt like I hadn't seen him from a while and suddenly he was here with me…

With a confused expression, I looked at Len while letting his name out from my mouth, "Len."

Suddenly he jolted up upon hearing my call as if he was asleep before… or maybe he really was. But how, I mean, he fell asleep while I was busying myself with thought? Let's push that topic away and go back to the current situation. He rubbed his eyes before turning his head towards me, "Yes, what is it?"

"You carried me to this place?" I asked, feeling a bit unsure of my own question.

"Ah, about that." he started. "The bell had ringed but you were still out, and I thought your parents are away so they couldn't contact them. At the end I decided to carry you home because no one else was around." he explained while still blinking several times.

So I was right, he really did carry me back home. "W-well, thank you for that."

"No problem." he shortly said before we fell into another silence. That conversation ended up pretty quickly, but why were we… doing this, sitting in silence? And didn't I have anything to do? Didn't he have something to do—even just to check on his phone or something?

…No, Len was strangely silent that I thought something is wrong. Maybe he was still tired from carrying me (still not going to talk about my weight) back? I mean, it seemed that he fell asleep again just right then. Pushing my lips forward, shaping a pout, I slowly crawled towards him in a really slow and careful motion, not wanting to make any noise or making the bed wobble by my movement.

Finally I got to his side and managed to see his face. He was asleep, apparently. Sheesh, he could go home and get some rest instead of looking after me here. Or maybe he could stay here for the night, I'll get back to my room and let him sleep here… Yeah. I brought my index finger forward and poked his cheek, which made him flinch and opened his eyes. "Hey, are you okay? You keep on falling asleep."

He looked at me for a while, and then looked down with his head hanging. He brought his hand to his face and began rubbing his eyes again. Blinking, rubbing, blinking, rubbing…

…Don't say that he was crying. He wasn't, right? The more I thought, the more I made speculations, the more I got confused. Why didn't he answer me, anyway? As I started to feel more worried, I asked again, "Hey, seriously, are you okay?!"

He didn't say anything in return. He only lifted his head again and looked at my face… before collapsing to my side. Of course, I got startled with the sudden weight and yelped his name, "Len!" And our closeness, the way our bodies were pressed together made me feel some kind of warmth. But the warmth was something… I brushed my hand against his, then touched his cheek, and then I put my hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

I didn't know how many thoughts crossed my mind at once, but the first thing I needed to do was putting him on the bed, so I somehow 'pulled' him up and made him lay in a 'proper position' on the bed, then put the blanket over his body. While doing that, I mentally cursed myself for not realizing it earlier. Len was sick… _still_ sick. I touched his forehead again, and… seriously, that fever was high. How did he manage to sit still with that? The light-headed feeling was supposed to make you want to lie down and never have to get up again.

"…Rin?" I heard Len calling me, his voice raspy. I quickly looked at him and gave him a worried look. After taking another look at him, I realized he didn't look good, did he… "Sorry." he continued.

"Why are you apologizing?! Just go to sleep!" I snapped almost immediately.

I didn't know what had gotten into me, I just felt upset. Feeling really worried that it became a feeling of upset. Stupid Len. Stupid Len. Stupid Len. _Stupid Len_. If he was still sick…

"Then… why did you push yourself just because of me…?" I said as I bit my lower lip, holding the urge to make some crying noise, though I could feel my eyes began to water already. I never had felt anything like this before, worrying over someone _this bad_.

I wonder why.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Taking Care, Okay.

* * *

That night I felt really worried, that I watched him over night. The guilty feeling haunted me as I recalled that I was the cause of this, for hitting my head. But he shouldn't have carried me home, then. It made me feel upset, that I really didn't have the intention to do something else.

At a point, I became really sleepy and I decided to go back to my room to sleep. It was weird, I thought I had had enough sleep during that accident but no, actually it wasn't enough. I woke up just 3 hours later, it was almost 8 in the morning. I didn't exactly feel fresh and good though the pain in my head had disappeared almost completely, perhaps it was the atmosphere.

…Let me repeat that again, it was already eight. Ah well, forget about school for today, let's take break~ Besides, I have something—I mean someone to look at. Thinking that maybe a shower will make me feel a little bit fresh, since I didn't take one yesterday, I jumped off the bed and walked into the bathroom, not without my clothes.

After taking a shower (yes it did make me feel refreshed, really much) I decided to check on Len in the guest room. Slowly, as if I was sneaking, I entered the room silently. The room was still in the same shape like yesterday—the side lamps hadn't been turned off, the curtains were still closed. Len was still sleeping on the bed as well, covered with covers. Thinking that I needed a closer look of him, after taking a deep breath which I exhaled afterwards, I walked to the bed and sat on the side.

Maybe yesterday was like this. He waited here for me to wake up. Maybe the feeling was like this, worried, hoping for everything to get better. Maybe…

I took a closer look of his face. He looked peaceful, but painful at the same time. Is he hurting? Is he okay? Somehow I wanted to check his temperature, but afraid to know the outcome for an unknown reason. But I have to know about his condition, so I did it, I touched his forehead and pulled my hand back.

It's even worse than yesterday.

I really don't have the experience on taking care of a sick person, so I panicked as I didn't know what I have to do to make him become better. Waiting for it to disappear just like that just doesn't sound compromising. Oh—oh I know, wet cloth for a fever!

I nodded to myself before walking out from the room to the kitchen to grab a cloth and take some water using a small bowl. And maybe I should take a thermometer as well to check the exact number of the temperature. I went back to the room after retrieving those, and saw Len still remained on the same spot. Of course, what do I expect? I sat on the bed, then slowly placing the wet cloth on his forehead, hoping it would help him to get better. After that I began to fiddle with the thermometer in my hand. It hadn't been used for a long time, so it made me become unsure it's still working. But more importantly, how to make it work?

"Rin," in the middle of that, I heard my name being called. I instantly turned my head to the source of the voice, seeing that Len was awake and looking at me. "What time is it?"

Ah… Did the wet cloth wake him up? It probably did, now I feel even worse. "I'm really sorry I woke you up." I said, clapping my hands altogether. I was still wondering why he asked what time it was when I glanced at the clock, "It's 8.30, why are you asking about the time?" I said.

"I was just wondering about school…" he said.

Hearing the statement, I glared at him and spoke with a stern voice, "You are not going to the school in that condition."

"I never said _I_ want to." releasing a sigh, he spoke after a long pause… He probably needed some time to recover from the 'blow' I gave. "_You_ are not going to the school? How about your head?" the words he said were slightly slurred.

"Do you think I'm going to leave a sick person _inside of my house_? Answer's no." I said, crossing my arms. "Well, it's not the matter of 'my house', actually. You're sick so I need to take care of you." I continued as I put my hands back. Besides, what's with him? He's actually still thinking about me despite of his own sickness… But why? I can't say I'm not happy about that—in truth, I actually feel happy about this. I pursed my lips forward and said, "My head's already fine right now, no need to worry. Why are you worrying me, anyway? You should worry about your own health, Len."

"…That's good to hear." he replied. "But about worrying about you, it's like I could actually help it." he said while closing his eyes.

And what that supposed to mean? He couldn't help but become worried of me? I didn't do anything… except hitting my head lamely and got knocked out for hours after that. _That_ made him worried until now? Or maybe because it's me, his girlfriend? I even sometimes forget that we're dating, so I don't always see him as my boyfriend. Maybe just like a normal friend?

I started playing with the thermometer in my hand, still thinking about that matter. Let's see… If I see him that way, I wonder how he sees me as. Maybe he sees me as his girlfriend, I mean, he had been dating with Miku before, he should know how to 'see' someone as his girlfriend. Or maybe he sees me the same way I see him. But either should be fine, it's up to him after all.

Flipping the thing over, staring blankly at it, I sighed. It's up to him, so why do I even bother to get curious of it? It has nothing to do with me… But maybe it does. I don't know, this is confusing…

…Ah, right. The thermometer, need to check his temperature. I faced him back and spoke, "Len, sorry for bothering you but…" I trailed off as I saw him opening his eyes and gave me a glance, looking irritated. I pulled my lips to a straight line before forcing a smile, "I'm sorry?" I said, showing him the thermometer.

He opened his mouth with no words and I put the thermometer in, then waited for it to… beep. Right, beep. After it beeped (well, it startled Len who was just about to fell asleep again) I pulled it out again and raised my eyebrows as I looked at the numbers displayed on that very little screen. The result wasn't amusing at all.

I mean, how the hell did it go up to _thirty nine point six degrees_ (*)?! What's wrong? What had happened? What should I do?!

I stared at him with a worried, panicked, clueless look. Then suddenly it just hit me, "Oh… Oh right, the medicine!" I said, more to myself than anyone else. But then, he has to eat something before that. But talking about eating, it didn't seem that any of us eat anything in the night before. No wonder he's not getting better…

"We haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon." I stated, maybe by saying that he'll realize it and ask for breakfast and you know what's next. "…Right? When was the last time you ate?"

Len looked like he was trying his best to remember his actions on the day before before answering, "Yesterday morning?"

"I don't… You're insane." somehow those words came out from my mind. "This cannot be ignored, you have to eat now! Let me make you something."

"But I don't want to eat." he groaned and turned around while pulling the blanket to cover himself up, as if trying to hide from me.

"No no no no no, don't do that, the wet cloth…" I trailed off, pulling the blanket down a bit so I'll be able to see at least his face. "You're not going to get better if you don't eat. I mean, your temperature is already higher than yesterday, you don't want it to become even worse, right?"

He didn't say anything, he just stared blankly to a certain direction. I sighed—whenever a sick person loses the appetite, it's a problem. But then I just smiled and lower myself down a bit so now we are on the same level. Like what a mother would say to her child (?), I softly said, "Eat something, okay?"

"One spoon." he said.

"What do you mean by—no, of course not! A full bowl!"

"…How about three spoons?"

"Okay, okay, half bowl."

"No, that's still too many. I just want 5 spoons…" he trailed off and buried himself even deeper into the blanket. "…But I don't wanna eat."

I stood up after I thought I had finished negotiating with him about the food—it's going nowhere. "Okay, so I will make something. Let's not talk about spoon here, you don't have to eat them all but you have to have enough food, understand?"

He gave me a defeated look before nodding weakly and snuggled back to the blanket, closing his eyes. I hadn't left his side yet, I continued to stare at his face. He… has a good look, doesn't he? Everything is just perfectly shaped—his cheek, it looked rosy. Probably because of the fever, but it's still nice. His nose, his lips… just look at the color of his lips.

Ah, snap it out, Rin! You're not supposed to eye him like a creepy stalker, you have to make a meal so he could feel better! And so, I went to the kitchen and made porridge. It took a while for the rice to become porridge, but it's not that complicated. Simple, but I think it's tasty and good enough. I prepared it using a tray, along with a glass of water and of course, the medicine.

I pushed the door open by using my foot and placed the tray on the table next to the bed. I couldn't help but thinking what I have to do next while taking a seat on the edge of the bed, still feeling unsure of my actions. "Hey Len, wake up, the food is here." I called, didn't expect it to be awkward like that.

I saw him looking at me but not really giving any responses. "The food is here," I repeated, gesturing at the food. "Um, you, get up? Can you sit?"

He slowly got up and positioned himself in a sitting position. But not that, I noticed he was closing his eyes shut, as if trying to hold a pain. Or maybe he really was holding a pain… "Ah, is it okay for you to sit? No need to push yourself—"

"It's okay." he cut me mid sentence. "This doesn't feel really good but I know I need to eat that's why…"

I pulled the pillow to make it slightly tilted up, then I patted on it, "Lean here. But seriously, you shouldn't push yourself too hard."

As if ignoring me, he leaned back using the pillow without saying anything. And when I thought everything was ready… I took a spoon of porridge from the bowl and brought it to his mouth. Everything went just like that, he started eating. On the second one, though…

"Why are you feeding me?"

So actually I'm not supposed to?! Okay, this is embarrassing! I quickly looked away to hide my steamed-up face while waving frantically using my free hand, panicked, "Eh, I thought… I thought I'm supposed to do it! Eh, really sorry about that!" I said, face-palming.

When I looked back, he was holding laughter while looking at me. What, was it really embarrassing?! "N… no, it's okay… I guess." he said, still smiling. "I just didn't think you would do it."

"Well, I didn't… Well, I… Uh." I ended up hanging my head down. Too embarrassing, this is too embarrassing, I can't hold it anymore—no, I have to. "H-here." I said as I extended my hand with spoon on it towards his mouth.

Oh God, please make this feeling disappear…

* * *

Len was sleeping again, but I… somehow, didn't want to leave from his side. I'm afraid that he would try to do things that was out of his limits and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even think about this if he didn't carry me back home yesterday. I mean, that 'stunt', no more of them.

But thinking about that, I realized that there are so many things about him that I don't know, and he didn't tell me about that either. Somehow it left him really… what, mysterious isn't the way to describe it, it's more to… 'closed'. If people can 'open' themselves easily, he is 'closed off'. As if he was hiding many things. For example, I don't know about his family—other than the fact that he's a half… a fact that he would always deny although it's pretty obvious. Or where he came from, I mean, from what middle school. Things like that.

Maybe I just have to have more talk with him so we could know each other better later on. Now all I have to do is just watching him.

Actually this whole thing made me forgot about last Sunday, that interview and EV System. He said that he would upload a new song. I glanced at the door, thinking of going to the computer desk, but then I chose not to. I have to watch over him, besides I have my phone here. It should be enough.

I scrolled down his page, reading the last post which was about last Sunday's interview. I think there was no new post on his page. And then his account on the usual video sharing site. The last one was what he posted on the start of school year. This is…

He didn't upload anything yesterday.

* * *

Notes:

(*) Celsius. I mean, it doesn't make sense in Fahrenheit.

* * *

~~Somehow it needs to be updated, I actually haven't finished the next chapter but I think it should be fine so, haha... I will try to write this more often, faster! The previous version of this story that I made a year ago was discontinued until this scene, where Len got sick. And it was only... 14 chapters or so. But this is the 22nd chapter, it's much longer o_o Sure I added some scene here and there, but... Ah, never mind.

Review replies:

RPR-san: So I guess no more guessing from you... It's okay! Aa, it's pointed in this chapter that Len's somewhat mysterious... Thank you and peace!

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: Am I hiding my fangs? You're confused? Then I had done it pretty successfully, haha... *shot* JK, JK. That other story. I wouldn't even click it myself, you know. I mean, if I saw that story in the archive, I won't even give it a glance so it's not your fault. Back to the story... well that's what Rin got *nods*

aira2889-san: Uwaaa that review is pretty long! Let's see, what should I say as a reply... EV System and Kagami Sound would make a great combination if they really existed! And oh yes, sleepy Len is cute... 'Sweet dreams of EV System and Len' makes me think of many chibi version of them floating in the air and Rin tried to grab them in that dream... Forget my imagination. But eh, is it unnerving? But you're not going to give up? Well then I will say, "Good luck in finding for the answer!" And about that line about answering the chat... Yes, that, taht (・ω・) (Oh hey look, even the 'intentional' got misspelled!) And lastly, updated!

Nikoru-chi: Updated!

12domba-san: It supposed to be more update, but school is getting busier as well so... The number of request is just fine, I will make them have more talk together (as it was mentioned on the story)~

Violet-san: Thank you! Chemistry... Eh, chemistry, I can't say I'm good at that but I will try my best. Yes, it supposed to have more chemistry! Now, this is updated, and Rin from Len's POV? I will probably make another story instead and it's going to tell everything from Len's POV.

Potatoes And Len Otaku-san: Sorry for screwing your mind (...?), and congratulations for the achievement! *triple shot*

Kagami Star-san: This is the next one! Oh, cool story you said... thank you again!

MoNoAdDiCt-san: That's a pretty lot of results there... But let's see... Right, one of those is right, nice guessing! The shampoo. Yes, actually when I reread it again, I was wondering myself, why Rin's mom was asking about the shampoo... and what's with the empty bottle of shampoo... and what was in my mind when I wrote that... So I want to gave her a nickname, 'shampoo mom'. You can ignore the whole shampoo thing. Updated!

Pandapper-san: Those new girls... had appeared before, but I will write more about them. Thank you, I won't stop!

ownitlikeaboss-san: I honestly have no idea why I put Mew in, sorry about that... Updated!

Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites! And thank you for reading!


	23. My Fault, Okay

~~150+1 reviews, thank you very much!

* * *

The sky was dark. Not 'already', but 'still', still dark. It was already morning, though. It was morning and I was already sitting in front of my computer. I mean, it's not really me (although I'm not not a morning person) but it had bugged me so much that I needed to found out.

About EV System.

Somehow a little of me thought that maybe there will be something in the next morning, but here I am, facing the computer with nothing on it (not literally). I mean, he said he would upload it in Monday, and it's already Wednesday.

Of course I opened Twitter, I think people should still be able to say something even though they were busy… if that's the case. But he hadn't even said anything since Monday, so there was no further notice about the song.

Maybe he got in an accident and got seriously hurt so he couldn't—no! That's not happening! That can't be happening! It must not happen! Or maybe something less tragical, like, his house got burnt down so—no Rin, no. What the hell are you thinking?

…But what if it happened for real?!

I cannot stand here just like this. This has to be confirmed, I have to ask someone! I moved the cursor to the shortcut and shortly the window appeared. I checked who was online—only few was online, people must be still sleeping—and clicked on the first name that I saw, without even bothering to _read_ the name.

"So EV System-san didn't upload anything in Monday? Or Tuesday?" I typed in and hit the enter button.

"He didn't! I thought he would, it's really disappointing!" said that person I was chatting with, I think the username is Nerusagi. "But yesterday Mirai-san said that she didn't know why, either. Something must have happened."

Hm, even Mirai didn't know it? So it really wasn't something intentional, it's accidental. It's accidental… what had happened?!

"And you have no idea about what happened as well?!" I asked, thinking of it as a demanding question. She wouldn't be able to see it, I know that.

The answer appeared, "Of course not, I'm no one but his fan!"

She's right about that, there's no need to blame on her. She's just his fan, just like me. She doesn't know it as well. So, well, I will just apologize to her and continue living as usual… though I'm sure that thought would stay in my mind until everything is clear, and I don't know when. But I know I just can't stay on sitting here, asking to every single existence on the net about him, of course.

I typed in a reply, "You're right about that, I really apologize for bothering—" but before I finished it, she had sent something.

"Oh, check on his Twitter! He said something about technical problem!" she said.

He what?

"Oh! Okay, I will do it Nerusagi-san, thank you for informing!" without thinking or wasting time anymore, I typed in hyperspeed and hit the enter button, going to the internet browser and checked on the already opened page.

"I thought I would be able to upload it at Monday, but there is a technical problem and I'm still trying to solve it. I apologize for this, and thank you for the concern!" EV System, 2 minutes ago.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: My Fault, Okay.

* * *

Though the song hadn't been uploaded yet, knowing that he's still alive and fine is really… grateful. At least I would be able to go through this day without having to think about EV System.

Even though I still have that one thing to think about.

I gave a push on the doorknob to the guest room and pushed the door itself in a slow, careful motion. I did the same to close the door, and I continued to do a tip-toe thing to the bed, where I could find Len still sleeping on it. It's a good thing that he seemed to get better already, it looked like he could sleep more peacefully now than yesterday.

Like the previous times, I sat on the edge of the bed and looked over him, smiling a bit, before bringing my hand to his forehead. The fever was still there, but it wasn't as bad as before. It's glad knowing that.

Things are getting better, aren't they?

I will let him sleep some more before I have to wake him up to eat. Like yesterday, he would sleep, I would wake him up and make him eat, then he would went back to sleep and I would wake him up again ask him to eat… But then again, yesterday his condition was really bad. He didn't even eat the rest of my-made porridge yesterday morning after those two spoons, saying that 'he couldn't stand sitting anymore'.

Then suddenly something rang from the side of the bed. Like an automatic response, I ran to the ringing object to stop it from ringing, I mean, I don't want to wake Len up. The ringing object turned out to be his phone, the alarm on his phone to be more exact. After I turned it off, I couldn't help but to stare at it while having questions popping up in my head.

His alarm rang at _five_ in the morning?! I mean, it's a school day and school starts at eight. Then what is that alarm for? Is that only an alarm to remind him of something, or maybe an alarm to wake him up… like, really? He wakes up _this_ early? What routines he always do everyday? Somehow the question became a lot and this idea struck my mind—hey, why don't we look at his phone? I could at least know at what time he wakes up, and maybe he put reminders of what he'll do next if I'm lucky.

The phone is password-protected. I have no idea what the password is, so I tried some combinations that I think would work. Turned out that none of my guess was right, and what make it worse, in my last attempt of unlocking it, it told me that I had reached the maximum limit of tries and…

This… is bad. This is bad, this is bad, this is bad! I hurriedly put the phone back to the table in panic, glanced at Len (who was luckily, still asleep), and 'ran away' from the room in a quick motion. Really, thinking nothing but only hoping that he wouldn't get mad because I accidentally erased all the data on his phone.

So, yes. There was this uneasy feeling inside of me. Anxiety. Afraid about what will happen if he found it out. I actually feel bad about this, but I hoped he wouldn't wake so I wouldn't be scolded. I have never seen Len angry before, I never even think about him if he gets angry, I have no idea how he would act if he's angry, maybe that's why the anxiety multiplied some times.

At a point, Len woke up—_of course_—and bad timing is bad, I was in that room again. He blinked several times to erase the sleepiness, but it didn't seem to work at the end. Then, still with his eyes half-closed, he reached for his phone—no no no no no no no! Why?! Why did he do that?! Now I'm doomed!

"Rin, what time is it?" he asked while still 'looking' at the phone, that was actually displaying the time in a large, noticeable font.

I noticed he asked about the time a lot. I looked at him, then to the phone with a confused expression. "It's 7.30. Isn't that displayed on the phone?" I said, daring to mention the word 'phone'. But seemed like he wasn't being as responsive as usual, what do you expect from a sick person?

"I can't see a thing." then he stated and put his phone away, before wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. Wait, why couldn't… Oh, he must have taken the contacts off.

That means, the fact that all the data had been erased wasn't noticed by him. I'm… really glad about that… But then, I looked at his sleeping face, his peaceful sleeping face, then thinking that I had done something bad while he was sleeping… I feel bad. Of course I feel bad, if I don't, I wouldn't get anxious over this. I have to at least apologize to him, but he's still sleeping.

I slowly patted his head, then ruffling his hair a bit. While smiling to myself, I whispered, "Sorry…"

* * *

It was afternoon already, and I was still there, sitting on the bed with Len (well… he was lying on the bed) in the guest room. I was inside of this place often for these days, and I began to think this is a secluded place with nothing to see, nothing to hear, nothing to know, as there was nothing but a bed along with the side table, some cabinets and a wardrobe. There was a window on the other side, but it's rather far. It didn't seem to be a matter for Len, though, since he practically did nothing but sleep since yesterday.

However, he woke up in the afternoon in a 'more awake' condition compared to the earlier morning. But it really wasn't good. I'm not talking about his health here—about that, he said that he had felt better than the day before, though he was still feeling light-headed. Somehow it could get worse again if he didn't get enough rest, or not enough food. And yes, that's the problem.

"I don't want to."

I huffed, "Come on Len! You're going to get sicker again if you don't eat!"

The short, pissed off, annoyed reply came from underneath the blanket. "I'm not eating."

And that was because he had found out about what happened to his phone.

I crossed my hands over my chest, frowning. "I-I know you're mad at me but this is for your own good…" I trailed off as guilt started to consume me again. "Ah, I'm sorry again about the data on your phone! I didn't mean it, really! Just don't get mad at me and… and eat!"

He didn't say anything, and I thought he had finally forgiven me. But really, I did not input the wrong password again and again in order to erase his data—I didn't even know the data would be erased by doing that! My intention was just to look at his schedule… by looking at his phone… without his permission.

I bowed down, "Aaah, Len! I'm really really really sorry about that! It's my fault for wanting to look what's inside of your phone without your permission! I promise I will not do the same thing ever again!"

It went silent for a while after I said that, then he turned back to face me. "Why do you want to look at my phone?" he asked, sounding demanding _that I really need to answer_.

"I just want to… know you better?" I said, more like a question to myself. "I got curious of your daily schedule when your phone alarm rang at five earlier…" I noticed it sounded like stalker-ish, though it was a fail attempt to 'stalk'. I think I wouldn't be a good stalker… like Miku. Let's not talk about that and continue the explanation. "I guess the alarm rang at the same time every day, so that's when you have to wake up?"

He faced me, giving a what-the-hell look before answering. "Yes, why do you wan—"

Then, questions just flowed out from that point, like an interrogation. I didn't even really think about it, everything just came out suddenly, "Then, at what time do you sleep?"

"…Not that late, maybe around o—"

"What do you eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner? Or maybe you don't eat at a certain time?" I asked with my eyebrows raised as I looked down at him. "Tell me the truth—do you usually eat breakfast? And lunch? Dinner? But I think I usually see you eating lunch at school, so how about the two others?"

"Sometimes I eat breakfast…" he said, trailing off.

I smiled, "And?"

He only looked at me without saying anything, before turning his gaze to something else, avoiding my face. I sighed, getting the conclusion of all of this, "Other than that you only eat at school…? No wonder you get sick."

"That's the only time where I actually had the time to eat, besides…" he paused, holding something, "Never mind."

Ignoring the fact that his words were hanging, I couldn't help but thinking seriously about this. I need to do something to stop that—he's not living a healthy life and that's not good at all! What if he got really-really sick because of that? What if he died from exhaustion and malnutrition?! I have to do something to change it… But what? It's like I could control his life everyday…

But maybe, one or two day for 'sample' should be enough. I smiled to myself, agreeing with my own idea and spoke to Len, "Um, I have a request. After you get better, let's go somewhere for the whole day. But it doesn't need to be 'somewhere', just staying at someone's house should be fine as well, but for the whole day, from midnight to midnight. How is that?"

"What is it for?" he asked. Of course he will ask, someone as smart as him should be able to smell something fishy like this.

"So you will eat more and sleep more with me watching you." I said to the point. "I'm afraid that you'll die with that routine, so… It's better for you to stop it!"

Not only that, actually. I will be able to know him better as well from that. Just thinking about it had already made me feel happy inside.

At first, he only smiled at that, but he ended up laughing lightly, "So, it is my fault? Okay then, I will pay that by fulfilling the request."

* * *

EV System-san had just posted a new post on his blog, along with the new song! Once I found that out, I immediately clicked the link and read his post.

"First, I am really sorry about the delay. I honestly didn't expect that to happen, of course. It just happened like that, and I could do nothing about it. And now, it had been uploaded, will everyone forgive me? ww Other than that, the interview with Kagami Sound-san on last Sunday was really fun, too bad I couldn't show my face, or even my voice because I was too busy. Maybe some other time. But thank you very much for the one who had watched! And I want to say thank you to Kagami Sound-san as well! I hope she—"

Before I continue reading, I bit my lip and clenched my fist, while chanting, "Yes, yes, yes!" inside of my head. Only reading that already made me happy, only knowing that he was okay already made me happy, **he thanked me**. This is really good, I could squeal or scream or shout to express my happiness if I want to, but of course people will turn their heads to me. So there, anyone who see me would probably think I'm insane. EV System-san… thanking me… is too much.

"—reads this, because I really want to say it w Maybe that's all for this time because I still have something to do. Later, and thank you for the attention!"

You're welcome, EV System. You're always welcome. I don't know, I think I could fly to the air from happiness. But that didn't seem to be the only thing, after that my phone gave me an alert, receiving a new email. After that accident when I missed EV System's new song because I ignored the email notification, I tried not to do that again, even though it often disappointed me because it was just a miscellaneous notifications. But maybe I'm lucky this day, so I thought opening it wasn't going to be a problem…

From: EV System. It said like that, the name was displayed on the top of the email. From EV System—wait, what?! From EV System?! Let's wait for nothing else and open this!

"Kagami Sound-san, good morning. How are you? I hope everything is going well with your life. By sending this, I actually want to say something to Kagami Sound-san. I'm really happy with the way you admire my works, I found it really fun, having my work being remade by one of my fan. Thank you very much for that. Actually, I start to think, how if the two of us work together in a collaboration project?

"It's okay if you don't want to make a collaboration work, I will be fine with that as well. But I really hope you would agree with this. That's all for this time, sorry if I take your time, and thank you for the attention. I will be waiting for the reply."

My eyes were glued to the phone screen. I couldn't move even an inch. My breath was even held because of that… And at the end, my body couldn't hold it anymore and forced me to breathe, so I did, and it made me _move_. Slowly and carefully, my brain processed the information that I got from the email. EV System wanted to do collaboration with me. EV System, with _me_.

I 'melted', making a Rin puddle on the table. I don't know what to say… I don't know how to express my feeling, my happiness at that time. I just don't. It was really, really happy that I—

"Kagamine-chan," someone called me, so I was forced to get up from the puddle form and look at the speaker. It came from the desk on my front, Iroha's, and it was really Iroha who called me. "You didn't come to the school for two days. Everything alright?"

I nodded as an answer, "Everything's alright now, no need to worry."

"Was it because of your head? Mew-chan really feels guilty because of that, you know. I think she will apologize once she sees you." she continued.

I frowned at that, "No, er… Sakamoto-chan didn't do anything! It's because of my own stupidity, not her fault!" I said as I waved my hands.

Iroha eyed me, asking, "You sure?"

I nodded again. "I'm sure of that."

"Then you should tell her that. But it seems she hasn't come yet, I wonder why. Oh, and I'm glad you're fine already, that must hurts a lot." she added and cringed after hearing her own words. I know, Nekomura-chan, you don't have to imagine how it feels—you _don't want_ to. It hurts like hell. I hope that was my first and last time hitting a pole. "And you know, when you were absent Kagamine-kun was absent as well. Rumors were buzzing in the class at that time, maybe you were doing… something together, so—"

Weird, dirty thoughts began to fill my mind, I blushed, and I subconsciously yelled at her to prevent her continuing it, "I-it wasn't like that!"

She was taken aback with the outburst, and moved some centimeters away from me. "I… We know that, it was just a joke. Apparently Kagamine-kun has been sick from Monday, I wonder how he is."

I looked around just to take a look of the class, then spoke nonchalantly, "He's fine."

And that was when she raised an eyebrow at me. I could only sigh and said, "He's my boyfriend, you know. Of course we check on each other, by sending messages. He said he's getting better already but seems like he'll be absent again today." that's partially a lie. I don't 'check' on him by sending messages—well, I actually do. This morning. But not the previous days. I mean, I was the one who took care of him, my absence was caused by that, not my head. So of course I know his condition even though he didn't 'tell me about his condition'. And he's staying home (yes, his house. After he reassured me that he had felt good enough to be able to take care of himself, I let him go back to his house last night, kind of) because I forced him to. Not really forcing, actually. I said something bad will happen if he didn't do as what I say… when I actually have no idea what 'something bad' is. But he said that he was still feeling sluggish so he would stay at home for today. Wait, I actually didn't force or do anything to him, then.

"I see then. You really care of each other, I hope I would be able to be like that with my future boyfriend as well~" Iroha said rather dreamily. I had never seen her like that before, it felt somehow strange.

Then the bell rang, school is starting. Shortly after that, my phone rang for a short period, just an alert for a new message. I could hear the sound of the teacher coming into the class, and she immediately started calling the students' names to check their attendance. It's okay, I still have some seconds to check the message. So I did it.

After reading it, somehow I could only stare at the phone, speechless—_again_. The case was a bit different with EV System's, though.

"Kagamine Rin."

"Yes." I answered while looking up to the teacher with my right hand rose up.

"You might want to put your phone away if you don't want me to have it." she said before moving onto the next name. I did just like what she had said, putting my phone away. But I can't get 'that' out from my head. I don't actually feel happy about 'that', but I can't say that I'm happy knowing 'that', either. 'That' is what was written inside of the message.

I'm actually _scared_, because the message said:

"Rin-chan, I'm coming back tomorrow! I really can't wait seeing you again, your cuteness must still be there! But because of that, I feel a bit afraid that you will have someone else by your side, someone who isn't me! I hope you didn't deceive me while I'm gone."

And the sender was displayed 'Hatsune Miku'.

* * *

~~Rin's nightmare is coming back... Mwaha! And I have a question! If I make another story... basically the same story, but in Len's POV, would you read it?

Right to review replies.

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: Eh, what is it? What is it? And yup, he doesn't have a healthy life and Rin wants to change it, ehehe. I have no idea he just eats instant noodles or not, it's up to your imagination, I guess ._.

Wonders of Chocolates-san: Chocolates! And oh, you have an account? I didn't think about that... I think is okay if MonoAddict-san had stated your reasons, then you have the same reasons~ Yes, longer review, you shouldn't regret it, because I like it when someone gave a long review~! Ah, you're disappointed because EV System doesn't upload anything? Here, he had uploaded it (and here, I think about what kind of music he likes to make *clueless author*). Yeah, he isn't real. Would you like him if he really existed in reality?

12domba-san: Waaai, I managed to make a cute scene~ The talking scene would be on the next chapter, and I really think Len should unreveal something to Rin. Thank you, good luck with your life as well!

anime-hq-12345-san: Updated!

MelancholicVirus-san: Eh, it made you forget about the exams? I tend to forget exams the moment I came out from the examination room. But I hope the result came out good! Thank you!

MoNoChRoMaDdIcT-san: Um, before that... Can I write your name like the way before you changed the upper-lower case? I think it's easier to type... *a person who doesn't copy-paste* Wai, a successful sweet and cute chapter! Thank you! Yes, you have to choose which one is true, and it can be anything, you know~

RPR-san: Nope, it's not a life-threatening sickness, don't worry. I think you need to ask Len to tell you more about him... Well, maybe he would in the next chapter. Thank you, I will try to make this better! Peace!

Pandapper-san: Nah nah, it's okay, but I feel really thankful that you review, though :D Thank you! And yay, a successful attempt! Thank you!

Thank you all for the reviews, for the favorites and alerts, and thank you for reading!


	24. Going on a Double Date, Okay

~~Oh look, I've been on this site for 4 years.

Disclaimer: Lily belongs to Internet Co.

* * *

I honestly don't know why I am here, standing on the platform waiting for the train to come and take me to the airport. And meet Miku. I don't know what had driven me to become this crazy, wanting to meet Miku. I mean, _Miku_! It's the same as giving myself as bait for a crazy person (literally crazy person) to chase at!

But I couldn't go back… I don't exactly know why I couldn't go back when my feet were ready to turn on its heels and walked away, back to home. I actually wanted to meet her… though that sounds wrong. I mean, she's my friend, no matter how insane she is, she's still my friend. Of course I want to meet my friend, even though it's Miku.

The train arrived and I got into it. Shortly the doors closed and it began to move. It arrived in the airport in no time, and I got out. I immediately was being greeted by the crowd and busy sight. People walking everywhere, some were sitting on the available chairs and couches. The sound of talking people became one abstract noise, buzzing in my ears. This is an airport, after all.

I began to walk while recalling where to go, but at the end I could only stare at the number displayed on my phone because I have no idea where that place is. I don't come to the airport often. I sighed, almost thinking of going back home when suddenly something blue flashed in a fast motion on my left side. Feeling like recognizing that blue blur, I reverted my attention to that blue blur—person. And as if he could sense himself being watched, he stopped and looked back, at me.

Blue hair, blue eyes, and blue scarf… Of course that was Miku's boyfriend, Shion Kaito. "Ah, you're Miku's friend, aren't you? Kagamine Rin, right?"

I nodded. "Right." I gave a short response. Then I realized that he might be looking for Miku as well, so I continued, "Wait, you're here to pick Miku-chan up?"

"Yeah, I'm going to do that, but I don't know where she will arrive." he said while looking around.

"Actually I know where she will arrive, but I don't know about this place so much…" I said, then suddenly we found ourselves looking at each other in realization.

"Oh right, we can go together." he said and smiled, "Now, where is it?"

After I showed him the information about her arrival, we began to walk together towards the said place, with Kaito leading the way. While walking, I couldn't help but thinking about the person I was walking with. I really don't talk to him that much, hence seeing him, but I don't usually go to the other class in break times, that's why. And because of that, I don't really know what kind of person he is. From his looks, he looks like a really kind-hearted person who smiles at everything. Then, him and Miku, they're dating, after I think about that I realize that is a pretty absurd reality.

But then, anyone who wants to be with Miku must have something wrong in the head. Miku had said it as well if I remember it correctly, that his boyfriend let her have me as her girlfriend. I mean, what the hell is that?! But if I look at him now, he's pretty normal, so actually… what kind of person is he?

"Here we are." Kaito's voice snapped me out from my thoughts, and I looked at what was in front of us. Yeah, indeed, that was the place Miku mentioned before. "Are we going to sit on the nearby chair or let's just wait here?"

I stared at him, "It's up to you."

"No, I can wait here while standing. If Kagamine-chan wants to sit, just sit."

I shook my head, "I guess I will stand here as well."

So we just stood there in silence, though the other part of that place was buzzing loud with noise, waiting for Miku to come. I might want to talk to him if I know what to talk about, but the problem was I didn't. On the other side, just standing like this with a boy I didn't really know is just awkward. Really awkward I mean. I hate awkwardness, so really, I have to think about something to talk about!

"Shion-kun, do you like ice cream?" I asked, randomly I might add. Ice cream, why did I ask about ice cream?

And there, he turned at me with his eyes full of excitement, that I actually saw it glimmering, somehow. "Did you say ice cream? I love ice cream really much, one day without ice cream will be really bad, I don't know why ice cream is really good. Does Kagamine-chan like ice cream too? Well, that's great! There's milk in ice cream, so that's healthy—" and he continued the rant about ice cream and I could only stand there, thinking that I had picked up the wrong topic to talk about.

Wait, I forgot that Miku had said it before, he loves ice cream. But… but I didn't think his love towards ice cream is undying! Then, let's say, I have no choice but being with him until Miku comes? And I don't know, Miku's presence will make things better or not.

Oh no.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Going on a Double Date, Okay.

* * *

I'm not going to pick Miku up ever again! That was one traumatizing thing! I have resumed everything into one short story—shorter compared to the real thing:

At a certain point, Kaito finally stopped talking about ice cream. I thought I could finally enjoy a moment of freedom, but then, that voice, "Ah, Kaito! I miss you!" Miku came running towards Kaito and hugged him with a huge, happy, serene smile. That was the happy moment (their happy moment, though I found it adorable as well) that didn't last long. Because she saw me and broke the hug she had with him. Then she lunged towards me and, "Rin-chaaan!" she started talking in a rapid pace. I didn't actually caught everything she said, but it was about 'missing me'. The main point is that, but she made it insanely long. Then, she broke the hug (thankfully) and faced Kaito while saying, "This is my girlfriend, Kagamine Rin-chan." which I responded with denial. Kaito only laughed and Miku started walking towards the exit. Kaito on her right hand, Miku in the middle, and I was on the left hand, walking side-by-side like that… I tried to pull off but my effort wasn't enough to release me. The rest of the walk went on with me yelling to be released, Miku smirking and Kaito smiling—couldn't he do something to get me away from her grasp?!

And to summarize the resumed story: I was tortured.

And I don't know why, Miku kinda asked to go on a date, and she said maybe we can make it a double date. Kaito and her, Len and I. Right when I was planning on spending the day with him, she thought about the same thing, whether it was just a coincidence or she read my mind… The latter is unlikely, though.

So yeah, we're going on a double date today. Well, I've been standing in front of Len's house… apartment for a while, but I haven't ringed the bell. Nervous, I'm actually nervous about this. This is our first, real date, right? I wonder where we will go, what we will do… It makes my heart goes… doki… doki…

Wait, how could I think about something like 'dokidoki' anyway…? What the hell was that, it's too shoujo manga-ish. I mean, what had gotten into me?

Nah, I shook my head and decided to ring the bell because standing here means going nowhere. It rang once, and I waited for him to open the door while plastering a smile on my face, so the first impression for that day would be 'happy'. Maybe one minute had passed and I was still standing… while smiling stupidly, I might add. It was a good thing that nobody was around, or they might gave me a look of 'what is she doing with that smile'.

The smile faltered and I sighed, 'Maybe he doesn't hear that.' I think. Then I pressed the bell again, and this time, it got opened before 10 seconds had passed. A girl's head popped out from the door and I immediately stepped back.

_Who?!_

I gave a glance to the number. I didn't press the bell of the wrong place, did I?! I'm sure this is a place, but why did an unknown girl open the door?

While looking at the girl—she has a long blonde hair, some was sticking out, and her eyes were piercing blue. She actually looks older than me, I began to think who she is—I asked, "Um, excuse me, is this Kagamine's…"

She nodded after hearing my unfinished question, "Uh… Right, this is Kagamine's…" she trailed off, seemed to be unsure of her words, then nervously looked into the house. I don't know what her problem is, but the good thing is; I didn't press the wrong bell.

But wait, _who_ is that girl?

"Len, _hurry up a bit, the guest is looking for you._" she asked.

"_Didn't I say not to open the door yet?!_" I heard a far away reply from inside of the house. Len's voice.

"_But she had ringed the bell twice! I don't want to make her wait too long!_" Why were they talking in English? I could only understand a little. A little, tiny bit… "_It's a cute girl, short blonde hair with bow on her head._" No, I mean, I don't understand at all, my English score is bad.

Then the girl stepped back (or was pulled away) and the door opened, revealing Len. "Sorry about that. I'll… explain after this. You can come in now." he said and stepped back, letting me in.

I entered the house and he closed the door. Turned out that the girl was still standing behind the door, and I found out that she's more… more than me. Prettier, having a more mature face, longer limbs, bigger boobs, and just—agh! Other than that, it seems like she's a foreigner. That makes sense because she speaks English. But Len does too, so… Who—

Oh. Oh, wait.

I faced Len and asked, "Is she your…"

He caught what I mean pretty fast and looked at the said girl. "My older sister."

Oh, I had managed to make the right guess! But still, my mouth formed an 'o' shape and I said, "I see…" I accidentally looked at her again, and it really felt like a self-harassment. She could pass as a model, and here, I am just a petite girl with no appeal at all, and other than that… boobs…

Of course I got a little surprised when she suddenly looked at my way and smiled at me, I smiled back nonetheless. "_Is she your girlfriend? She's really cute_, Len~" she said and I could only stare at her, I don't understand what she's saying.

Len glanced at me before looking back to his sister, "_She… Yeah, my girlfriend._" he said, "_Speak Japanese to her, she doesn't understand English._" I started to become irritated with this. They keep on talking in English that I think they were hiding something from me. Gah, but I shouldn't think that way.

But hey, this is Len's house, and she's Len's family, I should introduce myself to her. Again, I faced her and spoke, "It's nice to meet you, Len's sister! I'm Kagamine Rin, his… um, girlfriend. Sorry for my previous rudeness!" then I bowed.

She giggled a bit at me and replied, "It's okay, I'm Len's sister, Kagamine Lily. I can't speak Japanese very well, so sorry about that." she spoke in a somehow strange western-accented Japanese. "Your last name is Kagamine too." she noted.

I left my mouth opened after I heard her statement. "Ah, yes, that's right."

She narrowed her eyes and examined me from head to toe. What is she doing? It feels so uncomfortable and awkward. Maybe she's doing a comparison between my figure and her own. Ah, that would be really, really, _really_… I gotta say, you can't compare it, the difference is too significant that you can't compare it anymore, _you don't need to_. I feel low, somehow. Disappointed in myself. Why didn't I drink more milk and eat more healthy vegetables when I was in middle high? My figure would be better, I would have a better and softer skin, I would have a smoother hair, I would be taller, and I would have bigger boobs! Ah, I can't change the past anymore, I have no idea! I have no idea!

And I have no idea why she didn't stop examining me, either!

"Marry…" she suddenly said.

"Marry?" I asked.

"You and Len are married?"

"No! Really, no!" I unconsciously yelled out the answer as my face heated up and my hand extended to her, waving. "My family is Kagamine as well, it's just a coincidence."

Then she laughed and waved her hand as well, "Oh, I see, I see… Sorry about that!" she said between laughter. "_I thought you really had done something to her._" she added and looked at Len, smiling.

Len frowned and glared at her, "_I've said I didn't! What makes you think I did?_"

They continued the bickering (I thought they were bickering) and I only stood here, watching them doing that. First, I don't understand what they were talking about, and second… they seemed to be really happy. And I'm a nice girl, I won't interrupt their happy family moment, although it felt a little…

"Rin, you're ready to go, right?" Len suddenly asked.

"Ah." I got alerted, but then I nodded. "I'm ready to go."

"Then let's go, we don't need to wait for anything else." he said and started to head for the door, and that was when Lily called him.

"_You're going to go somewhere?_" she asked, but before she got the answer, she had answered it by herself, "_Oh, you're going to go on a date with her? Why didn't you tell me before?_"

He stopped and looked back to his sister, "_You didn't tell me that you're coming here either…_" he said. "_But I thought you're going to be fine by yourself?_"

"_Yeah, I will… I just didn't expect it._" she said. "_Well, it's okay, have fun, the two of you!_"

"_Then we'll leaving, _Lily-nee." he said and with that, we got outside. Without waiting for anything else, he started walking away a little bit ahead. "Let's go, Rin."

"Ah, yes!" I caught up with him and now we're walking side-by-side. "So, your sister is here to check up on you?" I asked, starting a conversation.

I noticed he was staring rather blankly at whatever in front of him, then slowly he turned to me and replied, "Yeah, and she didn't even tell me about that before." he said. "She said she was on the same flight as Miku, you didn't saw her?"

"Even if I saw her, I probably just saw her as someone who passed by." I said. "She had been living in America for the whole time?"

"That's right. I mean, everyone lives there but me." he said. "I don't know why I like Japan much more than America from the very first time, that's why I decided to live here, though I'm far away from my family."

"Is that so? Don't you miss them?"

He stayed silent at that, and just pressed the elevator button, down. "Of course I miss them. But it's just… I think this way isn't bad either."

"Oh… Well, I live with my family, but I don't have any siblings. That's why seeing you bickering with your sister felt really… 'It looks really happy, but I won't be able to get the same happiness' like that. My mom is working, and my dad… he's rarely home." The elevator dinged as I finished telling him that.

We got into the elevator and continued the conversation. "So it gets lonely sometimes?" he asked while pressing the buttons on the side of that metallic elevating box.

"Yeah, sometimes it's—" my words were cut mid-sentence when I realize I couldn't walk any further properly, it's like someone tugged at the end of my dress and… I could only stare at horror when I realize that my dress was really being 'tugged' by something, the elevator door. How did it get caught there…

Len got a quick reflexes and tried to press the open button, but it was too late, the elevator had slowly began to descend and I could feel the tugging got worse, as my dress was still stuck up there. But then, I was suddenly being pushed hard from the back, for a moment it didn't feel like being tugged anymore, it was loose. And I ended up on the hard, cold floor.

My heart was still beating fast, I could even hear it. I stayed that way for a while to calm myself down, and after that I turned to face Len. "That was scary, wasn't that…?" I grinned at him.

He nodded, "Yeah, it was… Sorry that I pushed you." then he offered his hand, helping me up. "And, ah, I kind of ripped your dress, sorry about that as well."

That's a casual way to say that he had ripped my dress. But actually I had no problem about that. "No, that's completely fine! I am the one who should thank you. Being thrown like that and having my dress ripping a bit is much better than having my whole dress ripped…" I paused, thinking that it would be really… really awkward, because I'll be left with nothing but my undies, then. "…or something even worse than that." I added. Maybe the elevator will stuck, or maybe _I_ am the one who will be stuck, I don't know.

"But then, we would have to shop for a new clothing, don't you think so…" he said, then the elevator door opened. "I'll pay for you." he said as he walked out.

"Eh, no, you don't have to! No need to be so…" I trailed off. I know that somehow he wouldn't hear that, so I'm just going to accept his kindness for now.

* * *

Finally we exited the clothing shop, with me wearing a new dress. This new one feels comfortable to wear, and seems to have a really good quality. Eh, I doubt this is anywhere cheap, or even moderate, it must be expensive. **It must be**. Though Len didn't let me to see the price tag, I know** it must be expensive**.

Then, I looked back at him who was walking with no burden or whatsoever, as if buying me this dress is nothing… Or maybe because he had more money than me? That must be nothing for him—I mean, he lived in a luxurious apartment by himself, his family must be rich.

"Hey Len, this is really… fine, right? I feel bad making you pay for this." I said again while looking down to my clothing. "I mean, you should be able to use it for yourself like, eating or buying something…"

"No need to feel bad, Rin! I have ripped your dress so I have to exchange it with the good one, and I actually have no idea of what should I do with the money I have." he said. Wait, what kind of statement is that?! Actually I didn't need to ask to know about the answer: it's a statement made by a rich person! Gah! "It's my parents who pay for my living fee, like the apartment, water, school, food and the others. But I'm also earning money by myself, so… it becomes like that."

Oh, so that's how… But he actually had earned money in such a young age, it's a fascinating thing. "What's your job again, a lyricist?"

"Aa, and I take some part-time jobs as well." he said.

Okay, so… He's a high school student who lives by himself, a smart high school student who has the excellent and sometimes perfect score, having a job already, still taking some part-time jobs as well… His life is really, really… busy.

"Ah, have you eaten breakfast?" I suddenly asked, just remembered about that matter. I'm here to watch his routines and lead him to the right way of having a healthy life.

He scratched his head a bit, "Well… since there is Lily-nee, she made me breakfast. I have eaten, don't worry."

"That wasn't a lie, right?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"I will never lie to you, Rin." he said with a smile.

"Promise me you will not lie to me, especially about things concerning that." I said, then I gave him my pinky finger, "Pinky promise."

"Yeah, I promise." he said and tangled his own pinky with mine. "But then, it means you prefer my finger being cut rather than me getting sick?"

"Eh, it doesn't necessarily have to be like that…"

* * *

~~It's just me or chapters are getting longer... But I think nothing's wrong with that. And from the reviews, 5 people said they would read Len's POV... Hm, I'll consider it.

Review replies~ And I'm happy that I got more reviews than usual, thank you very much~

Guest: It could be. Anything could be.

MelancholicVirus-san: Eh, don't faint! *takes a box of tissue* But, successful cuteness! You want to know Len's secret as well? Rin and EV System... I kinda forgot about that -_- It will be told in the next chapter, but I think it should be obvious Rin would agree... And I know you were KagamiStar-san, no need to mention it~

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: Yeah, they actually taste good... I don't know why Rin did that when people should be stopping trying.

MoNoChRoMaDdIcT-san: No, I still have to write the original username there, but never mind, I'll still call you MonoAddict-san~ And thank you! About the phone, I always think his phone is an iPhone so... yeah, it has the 'erase all data after 10 failed attempts' option but it's turned off by default. I don't know, I've never tried it before. Rin's freaking out with EV System's message, haha~

12domba-san: Wa, thank you! Why do you feel bad with Len? Un, ganbatte for you too! And it's about his personality, isn't it... Be prepared!

RPR-san: Tsundere? I never actually think about that, but if you think so... Ah, it's okay if you haven't changed your opinion about EV System, and peace!

Wonders of Chocolates-san: Oh, I've just read the joined date. Oh, you're right, innocent Rin didn't know that. And here's someone who actually waiting for Miku to comeback, not much Miku in this chapter, though. AV and EV is close, it's true. And you know, AVTechNO is 'the producer of the (this) story'. But after a while, his songs to be something like PowapowaP's somehow fit because... of a certain reason. Hint, hint. And are you trying to say that his song might be like anyone's, haha! Len's mysterious... I never intended him to be mysterious but it just kinda happen. Actually I want to make Len's side, that's why I asked, thank you for your opinion!

jasdhl-san: Haha, I'm not going to convince you out from that, seesaw. I'm just going to make you believe in what you think.

kataang1996-san: Thank you, and thank you for your opinion as well!

Cincuenta Cuentos-san: Thank you, make sure you really do, okay?

Pandapper-san: Dun dun dun, Miku is coming back! I'll continue, thank you!

Potatoes And Len Otaku-san: It's okay~ And thank you for leaving a review! And yes, some development we have here, about EV System and Rin's feeling. You're welcome, and thank you too!

violet-rash-san: Miku seems to be like that, but you know what she does to Rin. And she's not a real nightmare. Fluff, fluff, I'll try to add some~

Tumbleweed-san: Miku is that one bad example of stalker that Rin shouldn't try to be. Besides Rin is more innocent about this and more likely to feel guilty if she really did stalk Len, unlike, let's say, Miku. And Kaito too. I forgot that he stalks too, along with Miku. One more point, I like how you write the review.

anime-hq-12345-san: The cause of the delay... You can guess it, but let me tell you that it's really because of a technical problem. Thank you!

Writing replies using the phone... I don't now why, it feels like forever. Not that I don't want to reply all the reviews, but it feels more inconvenient. I still do it at the end.

Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and reading this story, everyone!


	25. Knowing the Other Side, Okay

~~Disclaimer: Kamui Gakupo belongs to Internet Co.

By putting disclaimer on top note like this, I feel like giving a spoiler about who will appear in the chapter.

* * *

"Oh, it's them." Len said as we neared an ice cream shop. We were planning on meeting with Miku and her boyfriend at the ice cream shop. No need to question about why we're going to meet up in the ice cream shop, Kaito is the exact reason—I could even see him and his huge bowl of ice cream from the place I stood at.

I nodded and said, "Looks like they are having fun together, don't you think so?"

Then he looked at me with a playful smile, "Thinking of ditching?" he asked. "If they can have fun together, of course we can as well. Just the two of us."

I blushed. Thinking that walking together with Len, just the two of us, that would be really… nice. But I think it should be done at some other time. "N… No, as much as I don't want to meet Miku, I have to go there." I said as I glanced at that couple. "If she gave me two choices, to meet her or not to meet her, though meeting her is somehow an… annoying thing, the latter is more suspicious and then I have to avoid it."

He watched his steps and said, "That's a reasonable thing, Rin. I think the same goes to me. Seems like that boyfriend of Miku has something up as well, and I haven't even met him yet."

I glanced up at him with an unsure look, "So, what should we do now?"

After looking back at me, he averted his gaze back to the ice cream shop and took a step forward. "We have to go forward and face whatever-doom ahead."

Why, after he said that, this dreadful feeling in my heart increased. Taking steps felt like bringing myself to doom (just like what he said. Len, you're not helping at all…), as if I was walking towards a haunted house. Thoughts began to fill my mind and it made me feel uncomfortable, really. It wasn't this bad before—actually I almost got used with Miku and her insanity, but something was definitely wrong there.

Maybe because both Miku and Kaito were there.

The feeling almost disappeared when we had finally arrived on the table and they greeted us cheerfully, then let us sit and order some ice cream as well. Nothing was off, Miku was being as nice as usual and Kaito didn't seem to be that ice cream addicted guy I met yesterday—although the big tube of ice cream said otherwise.

"Where do you want to go for today?" Kaito asked, staring the discussion for today's activity.

I suddenly remembered about that one movie that just came out not too long ago, and I hadn't watched it, "How about a movie?"

"A movie, then." he said, seemed to be taking a mental note. "What else?"

"Maybe the arcade." Miku suggested. I noticed that Len was giving her a glance when she said that, but then he quickly looked away.

"Then arcade." Kaito added that to his mental note. "Kagamine-kun, do you have any idea where to go next?"

What Len did was looking at Kaito for a brief second—I don't actually get it why—then answered rather unsurely, "Having lunch?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow at the answer, "Nothing more special than that?"

"No, I mean, yes, having lunch, of course." I quickly said before anyone else could. "I'm watching over him about this matter, we have to have lunch."

Kaito made an 'oh' face and put it on his mental note again. "Then, I don't actually have any idea about the next… Oh, maybe we can go to that exhibition."

"What exhibition?" Miku asked.

"Art exhibition?" he sounded like questioning himself. "From what I heard, that one is good and really interesting… and has an ice cream statue." he added the last part silently.

"I guess that will do…" I said. "Then, maybe we should get going to the movie now?"

"Of course, Kagamine-chan." Kaito said and flashed a smile to me, then got nudged by Miku. I could only smile at Miku's attitude towards his action. Oh, look at the girl's affection towards the boy, she doesn't want her boyfriend even to smile at her friend! And really, I think this was the only moment where Miku could be normal… Normal girl, who goes lovey-dovey-ing with her boyfriend.

"Rin-chan is mine for today, don't you even dare to _smile_ at her." then Miku said and walked towards me. Before I could react to anything, she had circled her arms on my own and started walking _normally_.

Wait, who said that 'I was hers for that day'?! Weren't we going to have a double date, not something like this? I quickly shot a glance to Len, and finding out that he was looking at the two of us with his eyebrows raised in confusion. It seemed like none of us had the idea about what was happening.

As if being able to read my thought, Miku turned her head to me and smiled cheerfully, "It's a double date, isn't it? Kaito and Len, then you and I~"

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Knowing the Other Side, Okay.

* * *

I didn't recall the walk to the cinema was this long before. Especially with Miku holding my hand as if we were lovers like this… No, that's the reason why it felt so long, because I wasn't definitely enjoying being held by her like that. I could say the double date was a trap—she had thought that I would think about the 'normal' double date, so she didn't actually mention who was going to be with. And that became her defense, "I didn't say that!" she said _and laughed_. Damn it, I fell to the devil's trap.

And I actually didn't blame her completely for this. It was my fault as well for falling in too easily like that. Maybe because of my realization about that, and the fact that I couldn't do anything about that made me… didn't say anything.

"Hey Rin, you actually look really lovely today with that dress!" Miku said with that huge smile again. Before this, she had commented about my hair and bow—when I thought nothing had changed from them—but I ignored her, kind of.

But about the dress… I didn't actually plan to wear this, my original dress was chomped by the elevator, then ripped by Len. What a tragical life you had, my dress. And you sacrificed your life for me… "Yeah… I like this dress." I said and glanced down to it.

"Where did you buy it?" she asked again. Seemed like she was interested in buying one as well. "Ah no, I don't think so… It looks expensive."

Why did she have to mention it? She was just making me feel bad… Len paid for it, Len paid for it, Len paid—! And it must be expensive, oh God.

"Anyway, why are you so silent today, Rin? You're not feeling unwell, right?" Miku said and gave me a worried glance. "Or maybe you're just doing the opposite of what Len is doing?"

Yeah, the second option. The answer is the second, because Len was…

"No! I don't!"

"Why is that? It's rare to have someone like me~ Especially that one who loves you."

"I said, keep a distance!"

"But this is a date, we should stick together, Len-kyun."

"Do… Don't you even dare to 'Len-kyun' me!"

…Yelling, on top of his lungs, to shoo Kaito away, somehow. And that's so unlike him. I don't know what Kaito did—I didn't dare to look that way, but it sounded horrible.

"They seem to get along well." Miku stated, and somehow I couldn't help but finally speak.

"What… From where?! It's not 'getting along well', it's 'Kaito seems to scare Len well'!" I said.

Miku laughed a bit before looking away. "Oh, that actually make you speak." she said. "Look, there the cinema is!" Then I looked ahead as well, finding out that the cinema was finally in sight.

At least the movie would make us forget about what was currently happening—I mean, what was messed up there.

* * *

The movie was good. Maybe it would be better if Miku released her grip on my hand, but well, after the first one fourth, I pretty much forgot that her hand was still holding mine and focused to the movie. Then, after the movie ended, this happened—you were being brought back to the reality where everything was so different than the movie. Typically movies have good endings, and after you see that ending, you get hit by the reality pretty harsh.

For me, example, brought back to the reality where Miku wouldn't stop clinging to me.

…But forget that, she actually let go of me and went to Kaito's side after we existed the cinema right away. I don't really get it why but… Whatever the reason is, it was good.

"Rin," someone called, and I could tell it was Len. He was coming nearer to walk by my side. "Finally I am free from him." he let out a heavy sigh.

"That was really unexpected, I mean, she tricked me about the 'double date'." I said and frowned. "But at least they're together now."

"And we're together as well." he added, then quickly changed the topic, "Anyway, now I understand why Miku warned me about Shion before."

"Eh, she had told you before?"

"Yeah…" he replied. "But I think it's better for us not to think about that anymore, it's pretty traumatizing."

I whipped my head and protested, "Miku does that almost every day!"

Then he scratched his head, "Well… that's why I said not to think about that." he said, then coughed at the end. "Um, Rin, can't we buy some drink first? My throat still hurts."

I raised my eyebrows as I maneuvered myself to a nearby convenience store, making him follow me. "Sure. But actually I didn't think you would yell like that!" I said.

As we neared the convenience store, he frowned a bit, then replied, "That's because… it was gross, although it was just a joke. I just don't know what else to do to push him away, or maybe to stop him."

Ah, he's right. The whole lovey-dovey thing that Miku (and Kaito, probably) did was just a joke, nothing that serious to be thought of. But I don't even know why I started taking this seriously—if from the beginning I just take Miku's words as a joke, maybe everything won't go this way! Just maybe.

What I don't understand was, why did they get the excitement from doing that?

We bought some drinks in the convenience store, then continued our walk to the arcade. Miku and Kaito weren't in sight anymore, perhaps they had entered the building already. Thinking that they should have started the fun without the two of us, we decided to catch up in a slow pace, spending more time walking. But without realizing it, we were in front of the arcade already.

I shrugged, "Well, maybe we really have to catch up with them."

It didn't take long for us to spot Miku and Kaito—he was smiling and laughing, when his girlfriend was giving pouts and grumbling again and again. I notice they were standing in front of a rhythm game machine, then we approached them.

I heard Miku said, "Kaito, it's your fault that I didn't pass the level!" before she noticed our existence and looked at us. "Oh hey, what took you so long?"

"Buying things in the conveni." Len answered, then slowly he turned his head to Kaito. Then he just stared at him. I didn't know whether it's because he was scared, or because he was pissed off.

Kaito just waved his hand in response, "It's okay, it's okay! The pretending game is already over!" he said cheerily, but Len was still glaring at him. This made Kaito think about something, "Well, to make everything up, let's play the shooting game. You against me, or co-op, it's up to you."

"Nah, okay, let's do it." Len said without taking a long decision. Waiting for nothing else, he started walking to the said place. Shortly Kaito followed him and that left Miku and I.

I looked to the game Miku played before. The 'game over' was still displayed on the monitor, and she offered, "Wanna continue?"

"Oh, sure." I moved closer and hit a random button to continue, and then the song select appeared, showing hundreds of songs. I scrolled it down a bit, then I found EV System's song and I hit the accept button and waited for it to load.

"You know EV System's song is in the game." Miku commented lightly.

I looked at her while replying, "Of course, I memorized them all—which song in which game."

Miku playfully clamped her mouth and gasped, "Rin-chan is a stalker!" And I just responded by rolling my eyes. Yeah, said the real stalker.

The game started and I went through it pretty well. Miku was being helpful for staying silent for the whole time, seemed like she was staring at the screen as well. I enjoy playing rhythm games, since they have music in it—well, of course. Then I follow the beat, and press the button, it's really enjoyable.

The song finished and the result was displayed. I got an S, a perfect score. I heard Miku snickering at that, "A perfect! Is it because you're lucky, you really are good in things related to music, or you hear EV System's song too often that you remember every single detail?"

I don't know whether that was a compliment or not, I just answered, "Don't know, maybe because I like it."

"Oh, I see…" she said, then looked back to the screen. Then she suddenly continued, "Hey, you're not going to tell me about that?"

"About what?" I asked back, not looking at her but scrolling the songs again. Maybe one more song from EV System…

"EV System asked you to collaborate, right?" she casually said.

This stalker… "From where did you know that? I didn't tell anyone!" I yelled at her, but my voice drowned because the arcade was pretty noisy anyway, people shouldn't mind with my yell. "Did you hack my email account or what?!"

Miku shook her head, making the twin-tails swished in a soft motion, "Nope, I'm not a hacker… I actually don't understand that kind of stuff." she said. "I just simply stalked you when you were getting home from the airport yesterday, then got into your house and opened up your computer."

This person was being too honest, made me start to think it was better to be stalked without knowing it. I just let out a heavy sigh and looked back to the machine, then continued playing as if nothing happened, but actually it wasn't like that, not at all.

But it's like I can stay silent about that, anyway. I grabbed both of her hand after finishing the game—I didn't pay attention to the final result—and said, "Yes, yes he did and it made me feel really happy—!" I said with a widening smile, I just couldn't hold it.

"I feel happy for you too, Rin-chan! Your happiness is mine as well!" she said with an equally wide smile. "Then what's your answer to that offer?"

"Of course I accept it! Someone like him to ask me to collaborate is too good to be true!" I said happily. "Actually we had started discussing about what we will make since yesterday night."

"Congratulations, then! I hope it will end up good!" Miku said, then she looked to the game, "Shall we leave to another game, then?"

"Of course, Miku-chan."

* * *

"It feels really good playing co-op with Kagamine-kun," Kaito said, then paused to sip his drink. "The enemies went down much quicker than the usual, when I play with my other friends." he continued.

"Good for you, then." Miku commented. "And oh, I won when Rin and I were competing in a race!"

We were having a lunch. Well, almost, we were waiting for our meals to be served and decided to have some talk. After Miku said that, I looked down to my own drink and replied, "Well, I've never been good in doing those kind of games, of course you won, Miku-chan."

"Ohohohoho, no need to feel low like that, Rin-chan." Miku said, then she raised her hand up, brought it down and tapped Len's shoulder, hard. "Len _always_ loses to me, no matter how many times he tried."

Len pushed her hand away, then he started rubbing his shoulder slowly. It… It actually hurt, didn't it? "I'm not good at those as well." he said.

"But that shouldn't be a problem, because he's good at aiming." Kaito said again, sounding like he was on Len's side, trying to defend.

And after that, silence. Somehow I was just looking down, checking on my phone (hoping for a reply from EV System) and when I realized it, that just kinda… happened. Kaito was looking around the restaurant, Miku was looking at her phone as well, and Len was staring out to the… road? What is this? What's happening? Why didn't anyone make a sound and movement, it was awkward!

"Um…" I unconsciously made a sound and made six eyes stare at me. They were looking at me, probably waiting for me to say something, but I didn't actually want to say anything! I quickly trying to find something to say, or to do, by looking around the place, then looked outside and, "I want to have a little walk, the food is supposed to be served later, right?" I said. Wait, I don't need to go outside.

"I'll go with you, then." Len said. No, no, why? I didn't plan on doing this! But he had said it, I couldn't refuse anymore.

Well, I didn't have another choice.

So we walked together, seemed like none of us had a certain place to go as we just walked aimlessly. And none of us said a single thing. I wonder why—somehow after realizing that we were having a double date, I wished that we could stop and just have fun together, only the two of us. But when it actually happened, I could only stay silent with no words to say.

Maybe being with him is enough. No need to talk, no need to see, just being together…

Is this how it feels to like someone?

"Why do you want a walk?" he suddenly asked and that caught me off-guard. Any red tint on my face, any red tint on my face, please disappear as soon as you can.

"Is-isn't that suppose to be my question? You're the one who decided to go with me." I retorted.

"And I think asking isn't a wrong thing, no matter who started." he said. "I think I need a fresh air to be able to get some inspiration."

I laughed at the accidental pun, "Inspiration, the process of inspiring air. The first step of breathing."

"You don't really need to bring that up, Rin." he said with a smile. "Besides, you haven't answered my question."

"Oh, I just didn't know what to do there and all of you were really silent so I want to go out…" I said, unsure. "You too, seemed like you were too engulfed with your own thought."

"Is that so? I'm sorry, then." he said as he scratched his head. "Where to go next? You want to go back or maybe you have somewhere to go?"

"No, I have no idea about this place, actually." I said and looked around. There were barely anyone, and somehow it looked darker than the other place, I guess because the light was blocked by the big buildings. "You know the way back, right? Then it's better if we go—"

"Oh, a cute girl!" suddenly a deep voice from nowhere said, then shortly a figure appeared from a side. A tall boy with a purple hair, flowing down to his shoulder. He was smirking at me, then he noticed Len who was standing beside me. "You already have a boyfriend? Sorry, my fault for not noticing it before, but more importantly, a Kagamine Len?" he said and smiled at him.

I quickly glanced at Len, who was glaring silently at the other boy. They know each other?

The purple-haired boy continued again, "How is your life, Kagamine? A better life, I guess yes, since you got a girlfriend." he asked. I would think they were in a good friendship if he didn't say those words in a mocking manner like that. "I miss those old moments in middle school."

I could tell what he was doing was pissing Len off, as the change of atmosphere was really noticeable. But I couldn't help it that more questions popped up in my head. That boy was in the same middle school with Len? Why was he 'missing' those old moments anyway? What happened at that time?

"And you, girl." he said and looked at me again. "You're actually going out with him?"

I took a step back as he started to scare me, then I answered, "Y-yes I am." But I think there's nothing wrong with me going out with him? Why is he asking such question?

"Why do you want to be with someone as low and disgusting as him?"

"Don't you even dare to ask that! She's not involved in this!" Len yelled at the boy. At first the boy looked shocked, but then he just… laughed.

"You're talking back?" he said between his laughter. "You're trying to stop me from… Oh, oh. Entering high school changes you? Now that's surprising."

I could feel Len squeezing my hand harder, but it wasn't because he was scared—he was getting angry. I know that.

"But look, deep inside you don't actually change, don't you? You're just changing your image so everyone will be fooled. This girl too." the boy continued. "You didn't expect meeting me in this place, did you? Wah, I'm glad I showed up in the first place so this unlucky girl would see your real…"

He squeezed me even harder, to the point where I feel my hand was going to get crunched. It's scary, having this boy in our way is scary. But what scared me the most was Len's anger. It's scary, it's scary. Why did this have to happen?!

"…pitiful and pathetic—"

"Why don't you just shut up?!" At this time, my hand finally got relaxed from being released from his grip, but I don't know whether what I saw is better or not.

Len was stabbing the boy's hand by a cutter, and blood started to flow out from it. I gasped at that and covered my mouth with my hand. Then the boy's matching blueish-purple eyes widened at that and he yelled in pain. "Gah! What are you… Draw it out!"

Instead of drawing it out, Len jabbed the metal blade even deeper, then started to slit it down, making the boy's shirt got ripped on that spot and more blood flowed out. I made a small yelp at the sight and took a step back, then another step, more steps until my back hit the wall. Then I just stared at the two boys in front of me.

"I said draw it out, are you deaf?!" purple boy screamed on top of his lungs, then he kicked Len away and that made the cutter got drawn from his flesh. Then blood, blood were oozing out from that wound, some were dripping to the hard concrete.

The boy used his other hand to cover up his wound, then he gave Len a final look while saying, "I'll beat you up the next time I meet you. I'll make sure I will torture you to the worst!" And with that, he ran away, leaving the two of us on that place.

I noticed Len had gotten up and was standing with his back facing me. Then he brought the bloodied blade up and a light snapping sound was heard. After that he put the cutter back into his pocket and turned to face me. He walked closer and asked, "Rin, you're not hurt anywhere, don't you?"

"N-no, I'm fine. I was just… shocked." I said, nodding to myself.

He sighed, "It's my fault, isn't it? I'm sorry." he said as he glanced away before looking back at me, "Let's go back, the food should have come by now."

We started walking away, but I couldn't help but think about his behavior. Somehow, it was as if nothing had happened before this, and I found it strange. Just how…?

"Len, are you okay?" I asked carefully, feeling afraid. I don't know, it just felt that way.

Then he answered casually, "I'm not."

"Eh?" I questioned. So actually he wasn't? He wasn't as sadistic as I thought, but why he looked like he was okay?

"I've promised," he started. "I won't lie to you."

Without saying anything I stared into his eyes. "But your face is lying to me." I stated.

"No." he replied while shaking his head lightly. "It's an act so you wouldn't fuss about that. Besides, I've told you the truth, right? Even though this is what you see, there's another meaning behind, and you already know what that meaning is."

* * *

~~And yes, I did not make Gakupo with long flowing hair that reached his butt. Just imagine it to be shoulder length... And the cutter Len has is a snap-off utility knife thing, explains why he snapped it at the end.

Other than that, I don't think I would be able to update next week, it's going to be a busy week.

The number of people who say they want to read Len's POV has increased. Maybe I'll make it if I have time... You know, it's the internet.

Replies, replies:

MonoAddict-san: Ah, you really don't have to write the name like that! Thank you so much! And thank you again~ I am your favorite writer in this site? I really am? To the story. Actually I didn't plan on making that elevator scene, and same with me, I have never seen it happen, I doubt it could happen ww Nobody knows about Len, maybe he's lying as well when he said that ._. And actually I have no idea how that other story could end at the same number of chapter, but think this won't be 46 chapters long...

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: It start to look weird for me as well, but I'm not going to stop the 'okay'. And yes, her date didn't go really well, haha, from where did you know that?

anime-hq-12345-san: It depends on how you look about that matter. Thank you~

Pandapper-san: Haha, Miku, that's Miku for you, always suspicious. I actually want to say thing like 'it's okay Rin!' when she feels like that. And Lily actually said she's cute, but she didn't know that.

12domba-san: You mean Len's sister? Well, I guess she's into adorable things, and Rin is adorable so of course shr was happy that her brother has a cute girlfriend. Miku's craziness... It turned up to be Miku-Kaito craziness w More things about Len are revealed in this chapter, so what do you think?

ZanyAnimeGirl-san: Okay then, thank you for telling me your opinion~ I'll make it soon!

MelancholicVirus-san: Len is rich, that boy denies too much. Really? Well, Lily sometimes is portrayed as an 'evil witch', but I don't think it's that often. A blast, yes, a blast.

Wonders of Chocolates-san: So, you're with chocolates right now? www Yeah, Rin is so lucky to have Len... and Miku! Yes, I make Lily has a nice sister personality in this. Oh, that's Suki Kirai!

violet-rash-san: Updated and thank you~

electricangel12-san: Keep on guessing, keep on guessing~ Maybe what you always thought it's right.

Potatoes And Len Otaku-san: Well she actually admitted her feelings (to herself) in this chapter... Yay, thank you! Good luck for you too! Rin had tried her best to face Miku as well, haha!

w-san: Okay then, I reply to the new one. Thank you so much~ You think it's a good idea? I'll make it, then. Yeah, some things are 'obvious' but maybe it's just a coincidence or accident... Eh, why more tsundere? About Lily and Rin's mom... I guess I have said it that Rin's mother is a nameless person, hehe. Really? Your friend does that? I guess it must be disturbing, heh, heheh... *laughs nervously* And updated!

As usual, thank you for reviewing, adding to alert and/or favorites, and thank you so much for reading!


	26. Encouragement and Advices

~~I don't think I would be able to update for some weeks.

1. The next week I have many (make-up) tests (because my score is always wonderful), the next week I have to do an assignment, and the next week there's a year-end exam.

2. I've said it, my score at school is wonderfully horrible.

3. I've been feeling not-really-healthy for a week. I don't get sick easily that's why it's a matter...

So here's the chapter, a lot of conversation is involved. The chapter title too... I'm running out of "okay" idea so I reverted it back to my old idea of title. Two words with 'and'. Not really creative I could say...

Well, enjoy?

* * *

"No, it's impossible, I can't write lyric at all!"

"Are you sure? You're supposed to be able to! I thought you can do it, Kagami-san!"

"No, that's not true at all! I'm still learning to make one, I actually asked my friend who is good at this to help me. Of course I can't do it easily like you always do, EV-san…"

"Why, thank you, but why not? Everything needs progress. Maybe in the future you will be able to be a good lyricist."

"But this is a matter in the present, I don't think we will wait that long, isn't it like that…"

"You got the point there… Then maybe you could make one with your friend's help? I'm sure you can do it."

"Eh, no… I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be able to. He doesn't know that I am Kagami Sound, and he knows you, EV-san, so he will be able to know that I am Kagami Sound. I'm really sorry EV-san! ww"

"No, I'm sorry as well, I didn't know that's the case. If I were you, I would probably do the same thing, anyway. It's okay then, I'll be the one who'll make the lyric, then."

"Thank you so much EV-san! I feel really helped by that, but still, I'm sorry I can't do what you want me to do. I would do that if my identity would be kept as a secret, but… I don't think I would be able to do that right now…"

"It's really okay Kagami-san! Just do what makes you comfortable. But why not?"

"Ah… Something happened some days ago, and we hadn't really talked to each other since that time…"

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Encouragement and Advices

* * *

"I'm so sorry Kagami-san! I didn't mean to ask about your personal problem!" in an instant, a message bubble from EV System popped up.

I found myself smiling at that. Now I am imagining him apologizing with a panicked face and a guilty voice. My imagination is pretty much abstract, but it's mentally shaped in my mind. He's really adorable, EV-san.

It had been a while since we occasionally message each other to ask and decide things concerning our music. Our music, EV System and I's music, that sounds really wonderful. I never have thought this day would come, really. And because of that, I could feel us beginning to know each other more, and I started to be able to 'control myself' better so I wouldn't scream in joy when he replied (though I still do, in my mind). Other than that, it started to feel more comfortable to 'talk' to him, as we had even called each other with shorter name—he's EV for me, and I'm Kagami for him, dropping the last word. Awkward moment still happened, though. We apologize to each other a way too often…

"Uh, no, it's okay! I think it's okay if you know it, EV-san…" I typed in then hit the enter button.

But it's true. When EV System and I were starting to get in touch more often, somehow Len and I didn't do things together as often as before. We didn't even talk to each other unless necessary. Since that time when we went on a date and accidentally met that purple head… At first he still talked to me, and even stated a thing about acting-not-lying, but after that. he became really silent. Really, _really_ silent. I couldn't help but become worried about that, he said that he wasn't okay, after all. I tried to ask, or to talk, but he always brushed me away.

I thought it had something to do with his past, that purple head is someone he used to know in middle school, right? Since I couldn't reach him, my only information source is Miku. She had known him from before, she should at least have one little information about him.

She stated that she didn't know who the purple-head is, but I got a little information from her, "The cutter? He always brings it with him since middle school, you know."

And it made me become confused about… about Len. After thinking about it again, I realized that I really don't know anything about him, because many things just remained to be a mystery—from why he always brings a cutter around, to who the purple-head is, and what had exactly happened in his life before this. And the fact that he never told me anything about this was…

"Really? Are you sure about that? I'm just a person who you don't know in real life." EV System replied. My imagination started to play along, and no matter what he said, his 'face' would always look good in my 'eyes'.

"It's okay, I haven't gone to the little details, after all." I paused, thinking about what else to write but found none, so I hit the enter button.

"Nah, I'll just hope everything will be back to normal, Kagami-san."

…Yeah, I hope so as well.

* * *

I clenched my hand and gritted my teeth. I was gripping on my bag, walking to the school in the morning. The sun was certainly not shining brightly, the weather even said, "It's good for staying home and sleep for the whole day!" Damn it, that's what I want as well, instead of going to the school in a cold, winter day, but I have to.

The class was full of people already, and seemed like everyone was happy and bright, contrary to the rather gloomy weather. Why the class was full, class had almost started. I slid my butt to the chair and put my bag on the side of the desk. Staring blankly ahead—

In front of my desk was a girl who looked pretty tomboyish. She had goggles on her head, and her hair was rather spiky at the end. Other than that she wore a tie instead of a ribbon. "Good morning," the green haired girl in front of me greeted half-heartedly with her head being held by her hand, "Kagami Sound." she continued.

Wait, what, just how…?! She knows that I am Kagami Sound?! Another person who had that suspicion?! Or maybe she had found it out for real?! Take a (mental) deep breath and let's face this smoothly, Rin. "What's with Kagami Sound?" I asked, but I'm not sure she would believe it…

"Don't play dumb with me, Kagami Sound." she said, her eyes deadly serious. "I noticed you are her."

I looked away to a side to avoid her continuous gaze. "W-well, I didn't expect that you would know that."

"Nope, it's actually obvious. You're being too honest in the net." she stated. "That time when you said you got a boyfriend, was at the same day when Kagami Sound said about the same thing. And other than that, everything just says, 'you're her'."

"What do you mean by 'everything'?"

"Last night, you said that you have been avoiding 'your friend' for a while. That's what's happening right now, you've been avoiding that Kagamine, right?"

And the bell rang. She immediately left Iroha's desk without saying anything, and pretty much left me speechless. Firstly, because she had found out about my identity, and I have to said that it's my fault as well to say things too honestly in my blog, or wherever in the net. I really couldn't blame her for that. But how did she know that I said that yesterday? Besides, I _only_ said that to EV System, not anyone else…

Wait, it can't be… No, it can't be like that, right?! EV System had said he's a male, not a girl, then she couldn't be EV System, right?! Just… Just _who_ is she?!

The class had started, marked by the teacher who started to call out our names to check the attendances. The class went quiet and that only made things went worse—I could hear my loud heartbeat. Oh God, I thought my rib cages were going to break. This anxiety was killing me, I couldn't just stay and do nothing here. So I ripped a paper from my notebook and started writing, "Do you know anything about Nakajima Gumi?" then I folded it neat-but-hurriedly and then I tapped Iroha's shoulder.

Passing notes, how classic.

She turned back to face me—no no no, you didn't need to do that!—then raised her eyebrows. I didn't wait any longer to give her the folded paper which she accepted right away. I saw her glancing to the teacher, down to the paper, the teacher again, and she wrote something. She dropped the paper near her feet and pushed it back to the bottom of my desk. Somehow I managed to take it using my foot and I read the reply.

"The one with goggles? She's pretty tomboyish, and prefers to be called Gumiya instead. Why do you ask?"

I licked my lips and started writing again. "I don't know, she seems suspicious to me. Tell me more!"

Then I read her reply after that, "What makes you suspicious about her, anyway? Did she say something to you?"

Oh no. I couldn't reply to that honestly, it's concerning Kagami Sound, and what Iroha supposed to 'know' is I'm not Kagami Sound. I don't think it's good for me if she caught me and realized that I was lying. But if I didn't answer it, how I supposed to continue the conversation, then? It's concerning EV System for the God's sake, I have to find a way…

"Though you get a good score in last week's test, doesn't mean you can do passing notes like that, Kagamine-san." I felt my heartbeat stopped for a split second. The passing note was found out?! And that was Yuuma-sensei's voice, wasn't it? Sure enough, I slowly looked up to the person standing beside me, it was him. He gave me a nod and put a paper on my desk. The huge number 95 was on the paper in red tint. "Congratulations for the score, and stop passing notes in the class. Give it to me." he said and gave me his hand.

I hesitantly gave him the folded paper and he put it into his pocket. Then he suddenly spoke, "You know, it's a rare thing for the other Kagamine to get a bad score. Did you two switched roles?"

"Um, no, of course no!" I replied as he walked away to give the paper to the other students. He ignored me, of course, as he was talking to someone else, but I don't really care about that. But for Len, getting a bad score is a rare thing for sure. Wasn't the test on that day when he got sick?

I got reminded about that. I glanced to his desk on the other end of the class, and saw him doing nothing but looking out through the window. Somehow just looking him like that made me wanna go there and ask him, "What are you doing?" then have a talk with him, but… he will try to push me again, probably. Why? I want to talk to him. No, just being by his side it's already enough, but if it kept going on this way, I won't be able to. And even worse we will eventually break up, right?

Oh no… Just thinking about that already make me feel hurt inside. So, it feels like that, doesn't it, when you can't be with someone you love. No wonder there are a huge number of sad songs about love, or romance stories that have heart-breaking moment. But no, there's still a possibility that everything will go back to normal, so I should stop being like this and just think positively.

Right?

…Right, about Nakajima Gumi—!

* * *

"I've thought so, you would come and ask me about that."

"It's not my fault for doing so, right?! Besides you left me like that, of course I want to know how you knew that!" I retorted as I hit her table from the table in front of it (what a difficult way to say it).

"Because perhaps, you think you only said it to EV System and no one else, and you're wondering why I know about that matter." she said with minimal expression in her voice as she flicked her hair. "I thought that is right, isn't it Kagami Sound?"

"Not so loud, Nakajima-chan!" I said in panic, looking around to make sure there was no one in 5 meters distance. "And yes, yes that's right. Now tell me how."

She smirked at me. "There are some possibilities, here. Whether I am EV System, or I did something else to know that." I was just about to say something when she shook her head, "And no, no. You _don't_ call me Nakajima-chan, and Gumi is even worse, bleh. Just Gumiya is fine."

Gumiya… So what Iroha said was right. Of course that name sounds like a male's name. Besides, I think she would admit that she was a male if she could… And that means…

"A… Are you EV System, then?" I asked slowly, and somehow I'm afraid to hear the answer. If she really is him (?), then actually he (?) is much closer than what I've thought before—I mean, my class! And now she (okay, who I mean by she is Gumiya) is right in front of me, so if that's true, _the_ EV System is sitting in front of me, oh my… If EV System turned out to be a girl, it'll feel like my future dream (what future dream?!) is crushed. I mean, gah! I regretted asking that! Now I seriously don't want to hear the answer!

She gave me another sly smile. "You think I am?" Why is she asking me back?! That was just, argh, argh! I started to pull my hair in… in I don't even know how to describe what I feel. And about EV System, he couldn't be someone like Gumiya, right? It's too… unlikely for me, since what I always thought isn't like that. It's more to someone like Len. Why Len, anyway?

"Of course not, Kagamine. I'm not EV System. And that makes you relieved." she narrated my feeling perfectly.

"Yeah… Yeah you're right. I'm feeling relieved." I said before sighing deeply. "How did you know, then?"

"Hm, about that," as she said this, she looked away, "by hacking the data on the internet and read your conversation."

I hate to say that I started to get used with having stalkers. It's still surprising, and everytime I know it, I go, "Oh my." But other than that, it's just, "Oh, so she knew me a lot more than what I think she does." and period, thanks to a certain someone with long teal hair in twin-tails.

"So you know about what we were talking about…" I said in wonder. Internet doesn't become a safer place as time goes if someone like her still exists. Well, so she would be able to know our conversation, anytime, anywhere, _anyone_.

Hm, anyone… That's right, what a brilliant idea!

"Then Gumiya, do you know who EV System really is? Like, in the real life?" I asked, and gave her a look of enthusiasm. Come on, come on, please say that she knows…

"I _do_ know him." she said while tapping on her chin, 'thinking pose'. And she said she knew. **She knew**. "But of course, I can't tell you who he really is."

Ah, what a disappointment… Somehow I've seen that coming, but I'm still feeling disappointed. "Oh, I see then."

"Hey, don't feel so down there," she said with a reassuring smile. "I can tell you would meet him in real life eventually, he had asked you to collaborate, right? So you just have to wait until that time."

There's a pang of happiness, ringing in my heart. That made me smile, just by thinking about that. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I couldn't predict the future, but I'm just seeing that coming." she said. "Besides, if I told you right now, it will just confuse you, anyway."

* * *

EV System wasn't online, and we hadn't finished discussing what exactly we were going to make so I definitely couldn't start doing things. But when I was checking through my files and folders, I noticed that I hadn't continued making the song I made using Miki. Where was I? If I kept on spending my free time working on that, sure it would have finished by now.

After I recalled what I was going to face on the next day (luckily there was no test), I decided to continue it for that day. But throughout the process of making a song on that day, I scratched my actually-clean-and-definitely-not-itchy head again and again. The Vocaloid wasn't as easy as I thought. It needed many and many adjustments, that I got frustrated… almost. I would be able to find the right way to do it at the end, after all.

That was what I think at first.

Now I could only stare at the monitor with my mouth wide agape, elbow smashing the mixer and hand pulling the hair in a full power in frustration. Yes, I ended up getting frustrated for real, and I don't know anymore, I really don't know, why it's so hard to—

"Rin! Come here, I wanna ask you something!" Mom's voice cut through the frustration air (?) and snapped out from my current state. Without waiting, I answered the call and hurriedly left the computer to the source of the voice. Shortly I found her in the kitchen, preparing for dinner, and when she saw me she called, "Oh, here, Rin. I wanna talk with you." then she pulled out the chair on the dining table and sat there.

I took the other seat while asking, "What is it about?"

"I don't know." she said while smiling. "I thought you're supposed to be the one who tells story because school life is muuuch more fun."

I bit my lip and started to think what I should tell her. About my school life, everything went pretty normal so it wouldn't be a great story. About my life on the net, of course I couldn't tell it to her. And about my friends…

…Ah, that.

I looked up from the table I had been staring at, and looked at my mom. Well, she's my mom, it should be okay to tell things to her. I began by taking a deep breath, "I'm not being in a really good situation with my boyfriend." I said, rather fast.

Mom frowned a bit at that, "That Len-kun? What happened?"

"Well, I don't really understand even until now, but I think I have accidentally known about a certain thing about him that he doesn't want me to know." I replied. Maybe that's the way to put it… that Len 'could' feel angered as well, and he brings cutter around. "And since that time, he seems to avoid me… like that."

"So, this 'thing' is something he doesn't want people to know. Though I'm curious what the 'thing' is, I shouldn't know." she said. "Well, so I could just guess that this is something unusual, and probably people would thought it was strange and unexpected. Am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"So I was right… He wouldn't do that if that wasn't the case. That's why he avoids you, because he thought you might be seeing him differently after knowing the thing he had been hiding." she said as she put her chin on her hand. "Then, I think the next is your role, Rin. Do you think that way?"

"Honestly, no. I guess I was surprised at first, but I guess it's fine because I like him… either way." I said, and then this warm feeling creeping up to my face. "Uh… I think I should convince him to feel okay about that. I… Isn't that right?" Trying to talk with this feeling in my chest ended up to be a stutter.

Then Mom smiled at me, "As expected from my one and only daughter! Of course that's what exactly what you have to do!" she said happily, there was a proud-ness in her voice. "But since I don't exactly know what the exact topic here is, I think you should ask someone else who knows about the matter. I don't know, but maybe Miku-chan knows?"

"Miku-chan… That's right, I haven't asked her advice about this problem." I wondered out loud. She's right, maybe I should ask Miku. "Okay, I will ask her later. Thanks for the advice, Mom!"

"No worries, dear. I hope it will be settled soon." she answered. "Anyway, talking about Miku-chan… You know that I went to America a week ago, more less."

I tilted my head, "Sure I know you went somewhere, but you never told me where, Mom."

She widened her eyes a bit and the laughed at her own mistake, "Oh, my fault then… Well, I went to America, I guess I had said it before. So, the meeting there was to talk about a singer who's going to have a debut soon. I didn't guess it was Miku-chan."

"Eh, what?! She's a singer?!" I said in disbelief, and at the same time things just clicked. No wonder Miku and Mom were gone in the same time, so they were talking about that… "And… why there? Is she going to do a worldwide debut or what…" I trailed off, still didn't believing that Miku is a singer. I mean, singer! I am a singer too, but there are some differences.

Mom shook her hand at that, "No, not yet. The director just happened to be there and he was too lazy to go anywhere so he gave us tickets and other accommodations for a week as well, when the meeting was only one day. Think about a holiday with no charge, Rin!" she explained excitedly. What? A holiday, and free of charge?! That's no fair!

"Don't worry about that, Rin! Your father said he's going to be back home soon, and after that we could have a holiday!" she continued. "Look forward for it, okay?"

"Okay~" I replied. "Then, what else to talk about…"

"That's enough for today, now I have to continue preparing for the dinner." she said as she stood up from the chair and went back to look at the stove.

"I can help you with cooking, though." I said, offering a help.

Without even looking at me, she replied, "No, there's no need to, just take the little time to resume what you previously did, like saving the file or thing…" then she turned to me, "Am I right about that?"

"Oh, that's right, eheh. And are you sure about that? Of course I can help you, but I guess I'll just do what you asked me to." I said and I began to walk away. "And thank you for the advice, Mom!"

"No problem, good luck, Rin!" she said as I exited the kitchen.

"Good luck for you too, Mom!"

* * *

~~Just realized that I should've put the disclaimer at the end.

GUMI belongs to Internet Co. Three chapters in a row, Internet's Vocaloid appearance, haha.

Review replies. Sorry I don't bother to use honorifics for now.

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: Len's POV is on the waaay~

12domba: I don't think I will put fanmade Vocaloid in this story, maybe I'll pick an Engloid as his partner. Sorry I wouldn't be able to update every week for a while, I hope it doesn't disappoint you~

ZanyAnimeGirl: On the waaay~

Pandapper: Thank you~

MonoAddict: I do as well, you know it. Please be a little bit more patient, sorry that I made you disappointed (I guess?), haha. Thank you, I'll try to enjoy my busy week~

MelancholicVirus: Kaito and Len on a date is a something. And what do you mean by didn't recover? Lastly, thank you~

Wonders of Chocolates: I used to like KaitoxLen pairing some years ago, and now I could only wonder why... Haha, I guess many things are unexpected? That cover. I don't usually like Giga's tuning, but that one managed to grab my interest~ (Oh yeah. And Gigantic O.T.N too...)

Potatoes And Len Otaku: Heheh, young love... Nope, I haven't heard that song before. I'll make sure I'll look for it~

w: ...Are you okay? And tsundere... I prefer yandere, but I guess tsundere is cute as well. And Len's POV, on the waaay~

Until then~


	27. The Magician and Conflicts

~~It takes me almost a month to update this. And summer break, time to laze around~

I think the first part of this chapter was written a month ago at school, then the middle part was written on my bed, the near end part was when I wasn't in mood because my mind was clouded by LenxLen fantasies (**still is**), and the last part was written some hours ago at summer break. Let's say it's colorful...

* * *

"So, I'm currently looking for people's advices." I said while facing Miku in a really fine Wednesday morning. The class was still empty, as we were the ones who had to come early because of the morning duty. It was done, though, so we were sitting on the chairs, waiting the school to start and for the others to come.

At first I cursed the person who made the schedule, the class representative, for putting Miku and I's shift at the same day. Miku made it as 'more time to embarrass Kagamine Rin by saying lovey-dovey words to her and let the others see it', much to my dismay. But lately she seems to be able to 'control' her insanity and doesn't talk as much as before.

Miku flicked her hair in an annoying manner and smiled at me, "And I guess you're going to ask an advice from me, my dear Rin-chan? Anything, Rin-chan, I will do anything for the sake of my love."

Oh well, I wasn't supposed to say that in past tense—I'm _still_ cursing that class rep.

"This is about Len…" I said slowly, and somehow she moved forward, seemed to be interested with the topic. "Why are you getting closer?"

"_You_ are the one who is speaking quieter." Miku said while frowning. "And it just sounds like an… interesting topic, so I have to listen more carefully. So what's about him?"

After giving her a 'what the hell is that reason' look, I sighed and continued, "Well, you know what happened between the two of us, and I'm thinking about explaining the whole thing to him that I'm feeling completely fine with that."

"With what?"

"With him bringing cutter around and even stabbing people…?"

"Ah, that's what makes you feel guilty the most, isn't it?" she asked, her eyebrows lowering at this. "But knowing that it happened after you two met someone from his middle school… That doesn't seem to be the reason."

"It's not?"

"Well, it might be a part of that, but it isn't the main reason. Now, we're discussing about that topic, seems that I haven't told you something that he would never tell you." said Miku.

I perked up at that. Something Miku knows, but Len wouldn't tell, what that could be? There are a lot of questions in my head about him, and Miku might answer one of them. This feeling… I want to jump around, but not jumping in happiness. Curiosity. 'Tell me more, tell me more!' like that, but this is a worse version of it.

'Worse'.

I felt like betting for my own life to hear her words. If I lose, I'll lose my life as well, like that. But this is a one chance in 1 million years, I have to make use of it. "What… is it?"

After I said that, I could feel the air changed. Sitting here didn't feel as comfortable, and Miku wasn't helping, she was just staring at me. Her emotion seemed to change, however, the reason why the air changed as well. Her turquoise eyes stabbed my own, cold, full of hatred, despair, sadness, loneliness…

"Len was just the same like me."

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Magician and Conflicts

* * *

"_Long time ago in a far, far away land, lived a girl in her early teen. Not a childish child, but not yet became a respectable woman. She was not a peasant, but not the nobleman's daughter as well—she got enough money to buy food and to afford a good house along with her family, but not as much money to keep a wardrobe full of dresses. There was one thing that made the girl special, though. She had the ability to hypnotize people. By her looks, by her words, by everything she had. Every adult would smile at her, then say some nice words, and wish that they could have someone like her as their daughter._

_"However, the other children didn't like her, and all was caused by her ability to hypnotize people. They said it was evil, it was cruel, it was selfish, to do such thing. She wasn't supposed to monopolize the adults all by herself. That wasn't her true intention. She didn't mean to hypnotize the people, and she didn't mean to anger the children as well. But being a young girl, she couldn't do anything to stop them from hating her. And it continued, with her being the girl everyone loved, but everyone hated at the same time. She would continue to live her life like usual—going to the town to study, then home to help her parents along with their very welcoming neighborhood—although she could feel their piercing, hateful gaze from every direction._

_"Until one day, on her way home, she met someone she hadn't met before. A young magician with blue eyes. She had no idea what he was doing there, in a place he shouldn't be, but she got the idea when she noticed that he was scanning the ground, as if looking for something. Carefully, she approached the troubled magician and asked about his problem. The look he gave when he saw her for the first time wasn't hate, but it wasn't happy or relieved._

_"She explained that she might be able to help if he had a problem, but his next reaction was to take a step back, and said, 'You don't hate me.' That was a statement. Feeling both surprised and confused, the girl asked, 'Of course I don't, what makes you said that?' 'Because everyone else does,' he continued. What the girl found out was that the magician was in the same condition as her—being hated by everyone._

_"After a while, they got used to each other, and the magician eventually told her that he was looking for a key to open the door to the place he was going to go to. She was actually wondering why he wasn't able to find it. 'Not everything could be found with magic, you know. Sometimes more effort has to be given to get what you really want. Besides, I was the one who dropped it in the first place.' he explained._

_"They continued looking for the key together. Because it was the place where the girl usually resides, those children gave an even sharper glare—sharper from the sharpest. But she didn't care, she had finally found someone she felt comfortable around. Other than that, she learnt more about him, that he came from another region of the world. From a far-away country. And because of that, people despise him, thinking that a foreigner shouldn't even try to get along with them. He was just a mere pest for them, not needed, has to be taken care off, then away._

_"'And that's why I decided to become a magician, so I would be able to stand by myself in this cruel place. But I'm still unable to do so. Though I always clutch on this magic wand, I never actually use it to attack back—I am a coward after all.' he said. For a moment he looked sad and hopeless and somehow the girl could feel it as well. They were simply being in the same cruel world, facing the same hopeless situation. The two of them. 'You too, right? You hypnotize people, getting all the attention and making the others who don't get hypnotized to envy you because of that ability.' The girl was surprised that he knew all of that, and asked the usual, 'From where did you know that?'_

_"He only smiled at her question and answered, 'I'm a magician, remember? I can know it, though you had hypnotized me and I'm not supposed to know that. I found it enjoyable, being hypnotized by you.'_

_"It was no doubt for her, that it was love." _

Miku clapped her hand altogether as she finished her story with a triumphant smile on her face. Then she suddenly frowned and said, "What a weird ending!"

"You're the one who made that story!" I said in return.

"Well, it got inspired by RPGs so that ending was just a cliffhanger, because it usually ends like… the main hero became the guild leader of defeated the final boss and became the guild leader afterwards. The main point is guild leader." she said as she looked out to the window, after previously nodding as an approval to her own statement. I really had no idea why she kept on repeating the 'guild leader' but I don't really care. "But you get what it means, right?"

I nodded. "You're the girl that was being introduced in the beginning. And the power to hypnotize was… what you're good at, that makes the teachers like you, I think?" I asked, thinking that it was not like Miku to describe herself as someone like that. But well, I have to admit that she 'hypnotized' me as well.

"Well, I have no better way to describe it." she said. "Then?"

"Len is the magician…" I said, thinking what makes Miku made him as a magician. "Why magician, anyway? At first everything went very logical until the magician is mentioned."

"Ah, I'm just looking for a job that uses weapon. I know it could be swordsman, or a knight, but I think magician suited him better, don't you think so?"

"Well, I don't know your logic of thinking, Miku-chan. You've known him longer, so maybe the view is different." I said truthfully.

Miku snickered, "Ah, that makes sense. But really, I see him as a magician." she said. "Oh, that reminds me. That magician, at the end."

"At the end—what?" I asked in curiosity.

"Let me continue the story, Rin-chan!"

"Eh? Okay then, continue it."

"_Some years had passed since their first meeting, and many, many things had happened during that time. Progress; that was what they call it, to become better. Sure enough, the magician used his magic wand, against that person who was against him. To stand up by himself."_

"So, actually, this is a story about the girl or the magician?" I asked rather playfully.

"Well, you asked about the magician, but I know the girl better!" Miku protested. "If you don't like my story, then fine."

"No no no no, I found it really fun to hear and very… interesting. And useful. And—"

"Well, go back to your seat, Kagamine. The bell had rung." Miku said with a demanding voice as she shooed me away while frowning at me.

What's with the sudden change of mood?! PMS? If that's the case, I'll just let that go away, I'm going back to my seat. The other students were getting back to their places as well, and the class was back to normal with thirty students inside, more less. I don't know who was absent or simply coming late. With that I slumped to the desk, as thoughts started to play around in my head.

Miku's story.

I never had thought his life was like that. Being hated, got picked up, bullied. No wonder he never said anything about that—he didn't want to recall it again, did he? And because of that, he became the person I knew this day, a person who seemed to have a pretty, smooth life from the time he was born until now. As if it never happened. Came and went away, just like that.

That could be like that, but that's what I think, not the truth. I don't know the truth.

It's complicating…

"Kagamine Rin."

"Right here." I raised my hand lazily as I was still slumping on my desk, having no spirit to at least sit properly or whatsoever when the teacher called me. I had been in this class for almost a year, so I started to memorize the order of names when the teacher checked the attendance. After my name is always Len, because our surname is written using the exactly same characters. I have expected the teacher to call his name after this, then he would raise his hand. Somehow I would stare at him during that time and he would look away to the outside. It had happened for a while.

That time I just managed to realize something, though. When Miku was doing the storytelling-thing, I was sitting on his desk, even until the bell rang and I went back to my own desk. But he never came, or seen. Sure, when I finally pushed myself from the slump and looked to my right, he wasn't there.

The teacher called his name, and came no answer. She just shrugged before moving to the next name.

And why is that? Where is he? Does something happen, that he become unable to go to the school? Or maybe he was running late? I hope it was the latter, because if something happened to him, I would be… What? What I would be?

Then suddenly the door slide open rather harshly, like being slammed to a side. Of course that caught the attention of the whole class, including me. "Sorry, I'm late." he said that while panting lightly, I could tell (_anyone_ could tell) that he was indeed, running to the school. Then when he looked up and pushed the slipping glasses back to its place afterwards…

It was Len, looking much messier than usual—his hair was literally flying to all directions, his shirt wasn't tucked in properly. I don't know about his shoes, since I couldn't see his lower down from that corner, but I think something must be off as well.

But the other, very important thing was; he was wearing glasses.

Somehow everyone's eyes were glued to him much longer than what was supposed to, even until he closed the door behind him and slowly made his long way to the farthest corner of the class… And the teacher managed to get everyone's attention away from him by continuing to call the names.

Not me, though. I found my eyes following his movement, and stopped when he finally sat on his desk. I was still staring at him when he put his bag away, then took the notes out from it. Once that was finished, he leaned back to his chair while sighing, then he turned his head towards me. Through those glasses, he stared back at me with his blue orbs.

When it happened, it feels like forever. But that saying, 'nothing lasts forever', was true. He broke the eye contact by looking away at last, much to my disappointment.

I still want to have that eye contact—it wasn't bad. I don't want that to end, I like it.

I…

* * *

"Kagamine-chan," I was walking in the hallway when Mew called, and I turned to look at her. She was walking as well, while clutching on her clear holder, with a picture of a cat printed on it.

I tilted my head and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just want to greet." she said and smiled. "Where are you heading to?"

Where I'm heading to? I don't really have the idea, I just need some place that isn't the classroom. "The library. I need a calm and peaceful place and the classroom isn't like that for sure." I laughed at the end.

"Oh, I'm heading there as well, what a coincidence~ I guess we could walk together, then." she said. Wait, I didn't mean that as well—I have no planning on going to the library.

I ended up walking together with Mew, and we chatted along the way, about many things—mostly preferences in food, color, and boys.

"The mainstream ideal boys, the ones with carefree attitude, nice and kind personality. But I guess the silent and mysterious ones are cool as well." she said, and then she gave me a wide smile that held a certain meaning. I just could sense it. "Talking about cool, that boyfriend of yours, he looks absolutely gorgeous and hot in those glasses."

I blushed when hearing the 'gorgeous' was mentioned. But 'hot'… I felt even more flustered at that. "I… I know, right? I have no idea why he wears contacts instead when glasses really suit him."

"Oh, so he's been wearing those for the whole time? What a surprise." she said. "You should tell him that he looks better in glasses."

"Actually I have, but he said it's more convenient wearing contacts. And… he did say a thing about 'not having the intention to look good'." I explained.

She giggled at that, "Well, I think that's not bad, either. I mean, it's good, so he wouldn't be _that_ perfect. It's getting irritating after a while."

There was a pang in my heart when she said that. "Irritating?" I asked carefully.

"He's too perfect, it's irritating. How could someone who is really smart has a really good look, and not to mention the attitude he has. Then his voice is nice, and then I heard he's pretty rich." she said, it started to sound as if saying those things was disgusting. "And the fact that I fell for him at the first sight is irritating, _really_ irritating."

What? She… she fell for him?

"You don't know it, right? Nobody does." she said as she clutched her holder. "I had always liked him since the first day, and at that time I became irritated because it's a way too impossible for someone to be that perfect. And until _you_ asked him to be your boyfriend, and he accepted it. And again, nobody knows how broken I was."

I never know it was like that. I didn't have even a slightest idea that I had hurt someone. I didn't know that I would hurt someone. Now that person was standing beside me, that person had told me about her real feelings. I didn't dare to look at her, I only glanced a little, then said, "I'm so—"

"Don't say anything." she cut me, and I was startled of that. "I actually feel kind of glad that you did it."

It made me be able to look straight at her face, "Why is that?"

"That left me heart-broken, and I decided to move on to someone else." with a smile, she said. "That's good, because of that I could stop liking someone who's too good for me, and someone who won't return my feeling. It's good."

"Oh, I see then. Glad I could help." I said while looking down. "But he's not that perfect, you know. Everyone has their own flaw, and…"

…I didn't mean to say that. I think I wouldn't even have the idea to say that if Miku didn't told me that story about him. Now what should I do, of course I can't tell her that—Len would literally kill me for sure!

"Ah, so he has that thing as well though it's unnoticeable, doesn't he? I'm glad hearing that~" Mew said. I couldn't help but smiled sheepishly. "He told it to you, his dearest girlfriend?" she asked while giggling.

"No, actually someone else did, but well, it's… like that." I nodded nervously, not really knowing how to explain that. "Still, I feel sorry about the heartbreak."

"No problem, Kagamine-chan. It was already months ago." she said. "Besides, it's better if you take care of your own problem instead of talking about something that happened in the past."

"Why is that?" I asked. I started to think that everyone had known that Len and I weren't in a good relationship, or were having a fight right now. Was she going to bring that up? That we had to make up soon?

"You're hurting, right?"

I didn't expect that coming out from her mouth, though.

* * *

The school had finally ended and students were leaving the classroom already. I was tidying my belongings, then got ready to go home, leaving the school behind. Things that happened lately made me wanna stay home more often rather than going to the school and not talking to him. Actually if everything was fine, I would look forward for school, but currently it wasn't like that.

Also, the fact that I didn't have the courage to somehow 'force' him to talk to me made me a little bit upset of myself. I mean, maybe _if_ I managed to talk to him, then everything would be settled. The current condition? I approached him, he shook me away, I didn't try to approach him anymore. The end.

It's actually my choice. I have to try if I want to talk to him, and if I don't try then nothing could be achieved. Maybe this coward side of me had to be defeated by the brave side, and… I spotted him walking out from the class, and without a further thought I left my desk and dashed towards him.

"Len!" I said as I grabbed his hand right before he went away from my sight. Then suddenly this side of me just… screamed in panic at my sudden, unexpected move. Not literally screaming, but it just felt like that in my head. But I mean, for what was that?

He faced me questioningly after he felt his hand being held, then replied my call with an emotionless face. I don't know, perhaps he didn't want to talk to me yet? "What is it, Rin?"

"Erm." I stopped dead in my track, then this very late realization came… I don't even know why I pulled him, then of course I didn't have any idea about what I should say. The first thing that came into my mind was, "Are you free today? I want to go somewhere… with you." Okay, that might sound stupid and just 'no', but those words escaped from my mouth and I could do nothing about that.

"Oh, sorry about that, but I have something to do today." he said quickly as he pushed his glasses using his free hand. "Maybe some other time, perhaps around the winter break?" then he tried to release my grip to his hand, so I let him go.

Ah, if that was the case, then I shouldn't nag him anymore _to go nowhere with me_, he had his own business, and I had my own as well. At least he said that we would be able to go together in the break. "Well, okay then, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow as well, Rin." he said before walking away from me, heading towards the exit. And in a very short period, he had gone from my sight while I was still standing there. He disappeared fast, I hadn't even got the chance to ask him about the glasses. Well, at least he finally talked to me, that's a good thing already.

I looked at my phone to look at the time. I probably had lost some minutes because of my slow movement. But then I noticed that I have one new unread message. Oh, what is this? I hope it's from EV System!

"Rin, could you buy some vegetables and seasonings? We're out of supplies here. And oh, maybe one bottle of shampoo. Thank you so much my dear daughter~" oh, that's definitely not him, it's Mom. I read the message once more before putting the phone away, seemed like I have to visit the supermarket first.

The weather was even worse than the days before, it was chilling outside. Though I tried to warm myself, it was still cold so I hurried my pace to arrive at the supermarket quick. Along the way, people seemed to be doing the same thing, walking with huffs of air coming out from their mouths. I could only release a breath as I walked past them towards the market.

The automatic door opened, as if welcoming me. The inside was much warmer than the outside, it made me smile gleefully. But still, it'll be much comfortable at home, so let's just make this quick. I made my way to the vegetable section, then picked up some carrots and leeks. Then I half-ran to pick up the seasonings, hoping that I would be able to make it quick as well, then the shampoo… they were out of the usual brand. Oh, really? This is what I get when I was hurrying?

I looked to my right and left and around, trying to find anyone who could help me with this, because asking Mom about this matter would take longer. My call got answered when I heard someone said, "What could I help you with?"

Immediately, I looked to the direction of the speaker, but I just accidentally looked far, far away behind her. And with my perfect eyesight, I could see someone there who I recognize as Len. It's… him, right? A boy, wearing the male version of my school's uniform with blonde hair in a ponytail (though he wasn't having one at school earlier) and wearing glasses—I couldn't be mistaken, it was really him. Ah, if knowing that he was going here earlier, I would've asked him to go here with me.

But then I saw him walking with someone else. And I… could only widen my eyes and stare in disbelief when I saw who that person is. I really couldn't believe my own eyes, it's just… No…

It was Gumiya. What are they doing together…? Was that what he needs to do today—going with Gumiya, another _girl_? Why didn't he tell me?

"Um, excuse—"

"N-no, I was just looking around, thanks." I said to the woman before walking away. Away, I don't even know where, I was just taking myself away. Forget the shopping, and just leave. Being there just upset me—_he_… he's there, with her, and he didn't tell me the reason. It should be fine, actually, but the truth wasn't like that. Without questioning the reason why he did that any further, this feeling of jealousy came and it just upset me up to no point. It even felt like making me want to cry and scream out loud.

I didn't even understand anymore. It's okay if it doesn't feel like this, but this was too cruel.

* * *

~~I don't believe what I have written. That. _That_?! It's so un-me...

Lynn 'Ne'-chan: Well, yeah. Now that case is cleared. And look what's awaiting ahead, school break!

Pandapper: Thank you!

12domba: You see... the problem's getting worse. But of course, there'll be a good thing awaiting ahead so keep on reading! And about Gumi and EV System, let's just assume that she stalked him as well. Family moments are always good~ And well, yeah, he has never been home _yet_. Thank you so much, I think I scored better than usual in this exam! *happy*

MelancholicVirus: It had been 'wondered' by Rin, the test was on the day when he got sick—believe me I got 20/100-ish when I tried to do the test while being sick (I swear I'm not doing it anymore). Seems like he has the teacher-vibe coming out, doesn't it? Thank you, I think I've done my best on this exam~

Potatoes And Len Otaku: Yes. Yes, indeed. Watch out, don't get too shocked when someone suddenly said, "I've been watching you..." because that could happen at anytime.

Wonders of Chocolates: No, even the video description already had the 'shape' of OTN, that's where the suspicion (and curiosity) came and then that song just got replayed all over again! Life's good~ Who's the man you're talking about...? Oh, Kaiko and Rin? That sounds interesting...

MonoAddict: Actually I can't wait as well, but I have to wait... Oh! I'm glad you're not disappointed of that! And I definitely feel better right now, with the decent scores and other things... Thank you! I kind of dropped the 'okay' part because that symbolizes carelessness, and now everything becomes more conflict-ious so...

w: Gumi as a hacker, or computer-geek thing is actually pretty mainstream... I do like mysteries as well. Updated!

Ha ha ha: It means carelessness. "I'm okay with whatever." like that. It's not like that anymore, however...

Mirror: I am truly aware with that fact. Is there anything wrong?

ownitlikeaboss: It's almost like an official thing for Gumi to be like that, haha. Yeah, I feel like I need someone else other than Miku herself who will tell Rin about that, it's needed for future chapters~ *hint* Updated!

Thank you for the reviews! And of course, thank you for reading! \(^o^)/


End file.
